Darkness Falls
by Chaotic Heroism
Summary: [Intense YunaTidus fluff. Rated M for future chapters.] She was the savior. A beacon of light for those lost in darkness. The protector. Before, fate stole away her love and light. Could she bare to have it happen again?
1. Changes

**Author's Note: This blasted fic is being redone. ; So for all who may have been disappointed with spelling, punctuation, and all that good stuff, hopefully that will be corrected. But keep in my mind I'm not doing a thorough job at fixing this. I'm just running through the most obvious mistakes. It still has the same plot, same characters, so don't expect much difference from how it originally was. So enjoy the first, new and improved chapter. **

Sunlight twinkled down upon the glittering sands of Besaid Island as gentle winds breezed off the waves that slapped against the glowing shore, water hurtling off as the impact drove the waves deep into the mounds built upon the bars of land below, absorbed over moments as the liquid seethed onto the sand, becoming dark and blotchy like mud scooped out from the depths of a pond. This day, unlike all others in celebration of The Calm's continue, was different from the rest. Spira had not only been saved from the wraith of Vegnagun and Shuyin, but a dream once faded had been restored to the hearts of Besaid's people. Tidus, a being born by the Fayth's dreaming, had returned after 2 years of absence. Restored.

After everything everyone was lead to believe had been false as the Pilgrimage so many Summoners set out to fulfill, seeking out the blessing of the Fayth to acquire the final Aeon and conquer the tyrant Sin who returned after so many years, a period known as The Calm, a time cherished by all of Spira, and missed by all as well when the monstrosity returned to plaque their waking moments, was now eternal. For the Summoner Yuna, along with her guardians Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku and The Ronso Kihmari, put an end to Sin once and for all. Bringing forth a time devoid of Sin's evil.

Tidus sat silently upon the cliff, looking out into the coast of Besaid as he watched the waves roll upon the shore. His short blonde hair shifted slightly in the gentle wind that pressed against his face with a invisible fingers, as if the air itself was massaging his very cheeks with a touch only Yuna herself could give, delicate and relaxing in a way he had never forgotten even after 2 years of absence. The feeling was eternal. Tidus gave a chuckle as he leaned back to gaze to the sky, the distant sound of cheers and drums drowned out by the roar of the ocean as the celebration went on slightly heard, a celebration to honor his return, why he was missing it he had no idea.

"Maybe I should get back there," he began with his eyes shut. "I said I would be gone only a few minutes." He laughed as he opened his eyes in time to see a star streak across the mid-night sky, lighting the darkness with it's illumination brighter than moon before erased moments after it spread. "Everything is so different now. Not just the surroundings, but everyone else. Excluding Rikku."

"You've missed a lot," came a sweet voice behind him, startling Tidus as the woman's words reached him. He jolted upright in time to see Yuna sit silently beside him with her knees buckled against her chest.

"Yuna!" Tidus blinked in surprise, his eyes opening widely as she matched his gaze with her own. "Sorry I didn't come back, I just had to think for awhile. Be alone."

"It's alright." Yuna gave a nod of acceptance to his apology, reluctantly leaving his gaze as she tilted her own up to the star filled sky. "It's really pretty out tonight isn't it? I've," She began."missed the nights we spent beneath the stars like this."

Tidus's body slumped as his head sulked in depression, forgetting already of all times how long he had been away. Too long, even for him despite the fact the years seemed like moments. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you, by your side through these years."

The High summoner tilted her head once again to see him, a small frown placed upon her face shaded by the colorless illumination of the moon. "You don't have to apologize to me. Now that you're here, it's all that matters. Not where you were."

The young mans face brightened beneath the darkness as he looked to the woman who smiled when she saw the happiness return to his cheeks even through the mist of shadow around them. Gently, she placed her hand upon his own with a clutch so firm he could feel the blood began to drain. "Your not the same anymore. Your stronger now. Physically and mentally, Yuna."

The woman chuckled, closing her eyes with a small, nearly unacknowledged nod. "Well, like I said. A lot has happened. It's been 2 years after all."

Again the length struck him, knowing how long he had been gone only seemed to hurt him more. A sense of quilt washed over immediately as if an impulse to depress him. Yuna had waited so long for him when she could have been married and living happily. He felt so pathetic. "Why did you wait Yuna? Any man would have jumped at the chance to be with you. So why did you have to put yourself through so much just for me?"

"Because," She whispered with a fading smile." No one else sees me the way you do. The way our eyes always meet, it makes me feel relieved. It makes me feel happy. No one could ever make me feel this way when I'm with you. For I know my love for you is true. Not something couples can just throw away. It scars you for eternity and it never heals. It only aches more and more each day. It's addictive this love."

"Wow." He blinked at how she expressed herself so amazingly, her words alone enough to say how much she had suffered without him, he much she missed him."I see now. Thank you Yuna."

She giggled. "No problem! Let's get back to the party!"

Clutching his hand firmly in her own, Yuna heaved herself up with a laugh, raising Tidus up with her as she began to run forth across the bank with a chuckle, but was jerked to a halt when her arm was pulled back. Suddenly, before she could realize what was happening she found herself facing Tidus, locked in his arms as their lips met in an instant. Affection passed through the kiss as their eyes shut, the kiss deepening so warm and gentle, the way a kiss should be. Not forced or unwanted. But wanted and pure. It made her melt in his arms.

The moment seemed to last forever as the two stood upon the rocky ledge above the slapping waves, droplets of water splashing against their skin as the ocean breeze bristled their embraced bodies. Their arms tightened around each others waist without relent, pressing one another against the others body that only deepened their eternal kiss. Their emotions exchanged with every moment that lasted for a lifetime, even the lack of oxygen did not pose a threat to ruin this moment, nothing could.

Slowly, as their eyes opened and lips parted simultaneously, they found themselves still locked in the others arms, still gazing deep into the others eyes as the love ignited only further, making their will to stay there that much stronger, making their will to remain embraced that much harder to crack. Then, as their arms dropped slowly to the side, they faced hand in hand towards the raucous in Besaid village, and without a word paced themselves away towards the party still booming without them.


	2. Embrace of Love

Twisting the embers, the wind toyed with the flames centered in the heart of Besaid. Pushing forcefully against the flickering fire as wood clunked to the ground and sent the ash into a spiral which had accumulated on the soil and freshly crisped wood. Flames obstinately sticking to the ruined bark of the log that renounced it's place in the blaze, tumbling upon the ground before the group who sat chatting about in their own subjects, lost in a world where nothing existed but the matter at hand. A realm Tidus himself was deep within.

Constant thoughts trailed his mind, as the dying sound of popping flames drowned in the silence to familiar. The eyes once drawn to light now shrouded in darkness, clouded by the heavy thoughts which endlessly hammered his head, beckoning the answers it sought to be given, yet knowing it's desire would never be fulfilled. Would he fade again? Was his time with Yuna limited? Was his time with Spira limited? He wanted answers; he needed answers, and nearly went insane when he could not get them.

"Yo Tidus!" Came a sudden voice the startled him from his thoughts, gazing up to Wakka who sat across from him, barely visible through the parting of the flames. "Ya still with us man? Ya been so silently since you and Yuna got here ya?"

"Sorry." Tidus chuckled as he smacked his hand through the air and laid back, just in time to see Yuna peer down at him from above with a smile. "Hey, Yuna!" He cried out as he jolted his body up, heaving himself to his feet almost instantly acting on impulse, rubbing the back of his head as he smiled softly. "Heh, Hiya!"

"Hi." She responded with her hands placed behind her back, clasped together firmly as she swayed her body back at forth with her head tilted, gazing up to him with innocent eyes. Eyes Tidus had so longed to see.

"Sorry If I kind of dazed off!" The man once again responded with his eyes looking down in embarrassment.

Yuna could only find herself giggling, this was the Tidus she had come to love. The shy, bashful one who always apologized for the slightest thing he did if he thought it upset her. "It's alright." She answered with a wide smile.

"Thanks," The man nodded as he gazed silently into her eyes, the illumination of the flames casting a shadow upon her that cloaked half her body in darkness, while the other half shown clear as day. How she look so elegant, standing their with an innocent face that could never change no matter how many years she aged, that could never alter no matter how hard she tried to change it. That face, no the expression, that she had given him so many times, was a big part of Yuna. It held her love, her fear, her worries, he could figure out anything as long as he stared into that warming smile, those puckered limps that whimpered when she was frightened and spread when she was happy. It made him felt so real, just to feel the warmth of her radiant grin.

"Eh?" The retired blitzer Wakka mumbled as he watched the two stare without blinking into the others eyes, rubbing the back of his head before looking down with a smile laugh ."Seems like you two are a little to mushy to story tell." He slowly arose with his hands placed behind his head. "ll leave you two lovebirds alone, Lu would kill me If I spent the next few hours watching you two just to hear a story ya? Night!" Turning his back to the two who stood unmoving, Wakka slowly paced himself across the ground, his feet padding silently against the dirt before he swept quickly inside the hut where he stayed, and faded within the shadow. Making all others who still sat at the fire, stand and do the same.

Almost instantly, moments after Wakka and the Aurochs disappeared within their tents, Yuna and Tidus embraced. Their arms caressing the others back as they nuzzled their face against the others body, Tidus burrowing his nose in her neck while Yuna dug her cheek into his chest. A warmth passing between them as their body heat blazed like the fire before them, ignited by the love for 2 years had grown even stronger.

"Yuna," Tidus whispered as he brought her closer into him.

The former summoner only welcomed it, as she too held him close. Closing her eyes as she recalled the first time they had ever embraced, how happy she had felt that day, how she had never wanted to let him go, to hold him for eternity, forever safe in her own arms.

Slowly, As they stayed together for multiple minutes entrapped in the others embracement. They finally, after arguing In their minds to remain this way or part, they pulled away slowly, acting simultaneously.

"I have wanted to hold you like that for so long," Yuna whispered as a small tear fell down her eye, slowly beginning to sob as she immediately pulled back against him. How hard she had wanted to impress him by showing him she was strong, to ruin that by affection. Knowing her strength could never conquer her emotions, her love was just to powerful for that.

"You can hold me forever Yuna," The man spoke quietly as she slowly padded her hair with his hand." I'll be here always."

Yuna cherished those words, as they echoed constantly in her mind. Knowing he spoke the truth by the sadness that built in his throat, his words cracked by the will to cry, knowing he would hold it back. "You'll always be here." She whispered beneath her breath and tugged against is sleeves as she fought back the tears threatening to pour out, knowing Tidus was too by the way he trembled.

"Yuna," Came his voice once more as she slowly looked up to him with watery eyes. " Maybe you should sleep… It's getting late…" He gave a slow nod, a smile slowly spreading on his face.

"Nu uh!" She giggled like a child as she held herself against him still, nuzzling her face against his body with a wide smile. "Your NOT getting away from me with the bedtime excuse! I've waited 2 years for you, there is no way fatigue is gonna catch me now!" She yelled out proudly as she pulled her head away reluctantly from his body. "Your mine tonight!

"What?" Tidus's eyes shot open in surprise at how she was acting, how she had changed so much over the years he had been gone. He had missed so much, he felt left out.

"Hehe!" Giggling to herself once again, Yuna pulled Tidus down close to her face, and hastily pressed her lips against his own. Sharing a kiss that was affectionate as the last, a kiss they had only few times in their existence, few times in their life together.

Tidus once again welcomed this, he placed his hands delicately around her waist as his fingers trailed across her skin caressing it gently with the tip of his index fingers, his palm pressing against her hips as he pulled her closer further deepening the passionate lock between them, feeling the vibration of her lips as Yuna tried to laugh.

"You know," She spoke as she slowly broke the kiss with a face radiating jubilance. "Tomorrow, how bout I show you around Besaid again, incase you have forgotten where everything is!" She yelled excited, trying to get him to say yes.

"Hey keep it down will you?" He chuckled as he slowly gave a nod between the shakes his head gave to her outburst. "I'll go with you, I want to spend every moment with you! I've missed so much!"

"Exactly!" She smiled, swaying her body a bit. "Precisely why your sleeping in my tent tonight! And I won't take no for an answer!"

"H-hey," The young man stammered as he blushed severely, coughing nervously between his idiotic stuttering. "Are you sure about that? If Lulu and Wakka catch me sleeping at your place tonight, I might well….. Get the crap knocked out of me! Lulu is more scary than before!"

"I see your not as idiotic as you once were," Came a cold voice that sent a chill up his spine as Lulu came into view from the shadows. Making Yuna shrink back in surprise.

"Ah!" Tidus fell back in as well, taking multiple steps away from the cold glare that gleamed through the flickering flames before them. "Lulu!"

"Yuna, you will go to your tent ALONE." Lulu ordered. "Tidus, you shall sleep out here, the fire will keep you warm…I don't want any accidents occurring during the first night of your arrival Tidus. I understand how long your feelings have been locked away, but rushing into any sexual act isn't the way to express them right now."

Both of them found themselves blushing bright red, their embarrassment obliterating the darkness around them as their eyes gazed to the ground with humiliation, a hint of amusement glimmering in Lulu's eyes.

"We wasn't going to do anything." Yuna finally broke the silence, veering her eyes back to woman before them. Taking a quick glance to Tidus who refused to peer into Lu's gaze. "It's just, I want Tidus near me.What If he fades away while I'm sleeping? That very thought is hunting me this very moment!"

"That's not going to happen Yuna," The black mage smiled softly as she placed her hand on her shoulder, gazing down into her eyes. "Now off to bed! Tomorrow Tidus and Wakka have to patrol the island."

Yuna's eyes shot open as she dashed a glimpse to Tidus beside her, he too looking on in surprise. "No! We have plans tomorrow, we have so much catching up to do!"

"There is plenty of time for that the next day. Now off with you!" She demanded sternly this time, no longer keeping a calm, gentle tone in her voice. Slamming her foot down simultaneously with her words, pebbles of rock burrowed beneath the dirt obliterated upon impact.

Yuna opened her mouth to protest once more, but the glare she was givin lured her back into silence. And pecking Tidus on the cheek with a saddened smile, she turned and reluctantly swaggered her way to the entrance of her hut, turning back a final time as she mouthed to Tidus who watched her carefully, " Good night." And slowly drifted inside, gone from his sight.

"Now, I have to talk to you." Lulu gave a serious expression to Tidus immediately making him obey and listen. "I'm glad that your back, but you have to understand You've been gone for 2 years. And even then you were nothing more than a fool who disobeyed Temple laws. I didn't have much respect for you then and I don't now." She gave a soft sigh. "So If you want to sleep in the same room with Yuna, I suspect you earn my respect so I can trust you not to do anything, I'm just protecting her.

"I understand." He nodded in agreement, understanding why she had been so hostile, knowing all along to be truthful. Yuna had been like a sister to her, siblings till the end of time. It was only natural she was protective, like a tiger who defends her young. "I'll do everything I can to earn it then!"

"I suggest you better." The cold woman turned her back to him. Then, with a single moment of silence between them, it was shattered as Lulu's footsteps padded against the ground and faded in the distance."

"Well, glad that's over with." He scoffed as he laid down upon his back near the fire, the soft, warming glow soothing his freezing body as his eyes closed with a yawn. And slowly, he drifted off into slumber.


	3. Stay

" Hovering silently above the sleeping man, Yuna delicately pressed the tip of her index finger against his soft, frozen cheek. Trailing it down the side of his face while every so often pressing harder and harder as she formed circles around his nose, mouth, and eyes. Laughing softly when he stirred in annoyance yet refused to awaken just yet. Swapping her hand away before rolling on his side. Making her all the more tempted to annoy him again."

Hehe…" As she held the temptations to continue, Yuna gently pressed her palm against his cold, pale face. The temperatures from the night obviously having frozen him almost entirely, somewhat upset for leaving him out here to endure this but more exasperated with Lulu than anything for making him stay when he could have been warm in her arms."

" Releasing a sigh built of guilt, the former summoner gently leaned her head down towards his ghostly expression. Puckering her lips ever so slightly as she fell in closer for a kiss to awaken him, closing her eyes as she drew nearer and nearer for the connection of their lips, but the moment never came. Hurtling out from the side where the practicing Aurochs prepared for the tournament, a Blitzball cut abruptly through the air without a warning. Smacking against the ground as it bounced and brutally jolted upon Tidus's face. Making him snap his eyes suddenly open as he rolled grasping his injured nose, followed by Yuna's hysterical laughter as she clasped her hand over he mouth to contain it."

Gah!" Tidus released a gasp as he began to feel blood trickle through the cracks in his fingers, slowly edging it's way down his hand as it fell upon his lips and poured into his mouth. Filling it with a foul taste of his own blood that made him want to gag as he spat constantly to remove it. Wiping his mouth stained with red liquid upon his hand, then wiping it on his shorts before looking to Yuna."

Good morning! " The woman responded to his hateful gaze, excluding the glimmer of anger in his eyes as she forced a wide smile to comfort him. Pleased to see the faded color return to his cheeks."

Yeah…" The man answered sarcastically, slowly forcing himself to stand as he grasped the bloodstained blitz ball in his hands. Twirling it constantly on the tip of his right index finger before heaving it up into the air and swirling his body around so his foot slammed into the side with such force it looked as though it would shatter. Sending it plunging forth through the air as it smacked into the chest of the man nearest, plowing him as well to the ground with dust stirring behind him."

Well now! Aren't you the grouchy one In the morning!" Yuna exclaimed, giggling to herself as she gazed into his eyes that fixed upon her."

" Tidus moved swiftly across the ground as his hands grasped around her waist abruptly. Startling Yuna by his agility as she was heaved up into the air with ease and twirled around by a chuckling Tidus whose eyes rayed with life " Ha, I'm grouchy am I?" Tidus yelled out between his and Yuna's laughter. Bringing her down slowly as he fell into his arms once again, clutching his hands around her waist."

" Again Yuna melted in the embrace, the feel of his hands caressing her skin and coursing over her waistline making her shutter in pleasure as she gazed into his deep, blue eyes, pulling herself farther into him as she pressed her face against the center of his chest and released a sigh of satisfaction." Mmmmm…" She mumbled as her eyes closed and gave a soft, warm smile."

----------------- Inside of Lulu and Wakka's hut

I can't remember Yuna ever being this happy before ya?" Came Wakka's voice as he watched the two hold each other where the fire once blazed. A soft smile forming upon his face as he watched Yuna's expression, so cute and happy." I think they really love each other ya know?" He claimed once more, as he veered his head to Lulu whom stood holding Vidina in her arms beside him, her too watching with a soft smile."

Perhaps.." Came the voice usually so cold and bitter now soft and sweet, looking to her son with a small laugh as a thought crossed her mind." Wakka….. Maybe you and Tidus should go now…" She suggested with a hint of beneficence as she tilted her head slightly." I have something I would like to discuss with Yuna…

Eh?" Wakka gasped in surprise to the kindness she was showing at this particular moment, usually hostile towards all when such affection is shown with others." Alright, We'll go ya?" He gave a nod, rubbing the back of his head once again like he did the night before, and with a peck on the cheek, swaggered out the door and into the sunlight."

Hey Tidus!" He bellowed out as he approached." Me and you gotta do some patrolling ya? Lu's insisting we do it now brudda!

" Tidus and Yuna slowly pulled away from each other, a hint of hesitation glimmering in their eyes as they both twisted their heads to the sauntering Blitzer. Giving a sigh in perfect union as their arms dropped to their sides."

Aw come on ya?" Laughed the man as he placed his hands on both their shoulders." There is plenty of time for cuddling stuff later! You two have ya whole life ahead of you ya? No reason you can't wait a little longer ya know?

Yeah yeah!" Tidus scoffed as he looked to Yuna who gazed back with saddened eyes, trying to hide them with a smile obviously forced." I'll be back as soon as I can alright?

Ha!" She found herself laughing as she placed her hands together again and smiled wider." You two have fun! I'll be waiting for you!

Oh Yuna!" Wakka laughed as he slapped himself on the forehead." I almost forgot, Lu wants to talk to you ya? Suggest you get in there while she is in a good mood.

Got you!" She jumped, nodding to Tidus as she gave a small wink and laughed before dashing off for the house."

" Tidus watched carefully with every move her body made as she bounded for the open hut, her echoing laughter pounding his mind as her feet slapped against the moistened ground from the mist of last night, finding himself somewhat aroused by how she moved, until he noticed how awkward Wakka had been staring at him." W-what?

" Wakka could only laugh, as he put his arms across his chest and shook his head." You seriously gotta stay focused brudda. Staring at Yuna's butt all day isn't gonna get our patrolling done ya?

H-hey!" He stuttered slapping the air with his hands frantically." I-I wasn't staring! I uh, I was just…

" Wakka bellowed a massive laughter, giving off multiple nods as he turned his back to face the exit." Yeah, yeah. Let's get goin!

Right on!" He exclaimed as his arms jolted behind his head, giving off a wide smile before beginning to walk, following closely behind Wakka and giving a final glance back to the hut."

----------------------Inside the Hut

Yuna…" Came Lulu as the two sat silently at the table, Lulu's gaze peering at nothing in the room other than her."

Yes?" Yuna responded with her head tilted in confusion as to why she was summoned to her hut."

I want to talk to you…" The black mage noted as her eyes looked down to the table." It's concerning Tidus….

What about him?" The woman asked with curiosity, placing her hands together atop the cloth shielding the carved furniture."

I understand how happy you are…." She began." Now that he has returned. I believe me I am happy that you are happy." She forced a smile." But, have you taken into mind what might happen if he fades again… You have endured 2 years without him, and now… that your love has been expressed, your closer than you have ever been.

" Yuna blushed to the comment, shifting her blue and green orbs to the cloth supporting her hands with comfort." Yes, we are.

Which his why.." Lulu gave a final sigh." I don't think you should be with him.

" Her eyes shot up to the words. Wide with fear and disbelief to hearing that sentence come from someone so close." What! How can you say that Lulu! I love him!

Yuna calm down!" Her eyes grew stern." If he fades away again what will you do! Can you bare that with love like this? Now that you know he feels the same if not stronger!

He won't leave me again!" Yuna slammed her palm against the table, scooting her chair back as she heaved her body up in anger." He won't!

How can you be sure about that!!" Lu was beginning to grow impatient with her." Can't you understand that I don't want you to be like you was again! Depressed, always baring a forced smile on your face! You need to find a man how won't fade, who is made of flesh and bone, not air and imagination!

" Yuna had enough. With a scream of hatred and teary eyes the woman lifted her hands up from the table, and with exasperation stormed out from the hut before stopping at the doorway as she turned to her head. " I love Tidus, and If you want me to be happy don't tell me who to be with… a dream or not…. He is my dream now…. And I'll dream for eternity… He will never leave me again…" With her words spoken, which struck Lulu like a thousand knives, she slowly walked away."

------------------ Back on Patrol

" Tidus and Wakka walked quietly beneath the beaming sun as their feet padded silently against the sand, the cool, gentle breeze rolling off the waves slapping the shore as their bodies became engulfed in a draft of soothing air. Relaxing their bodies tense from silence, hadn't sad nothing since their patrol began."

" Tidus seemed somewhat annoyed by the silence Wakka was giving him, no matter how hard he glared the man never returning the stare or responding to it at all, acting as though he didn't know it had been flashed yet obviously acknowledged it when he sped his pace. Trying to go about without having to speak. Tidus had it."

Ok Wakka!" He stopped as his foot slammed against the sand." Tell me the real reason for having brought me out here, you haven't even been looking for fiends so this isn't a patrol!

" The man sighed, halting his movements all the same as his eyes shut and his right hand gently rubbed his hand." Lu wanted me to talk to you ya know?

About what?" He was becoming calm, pleased he had decided to answer him."

Well…" He hesitated." It's about you and Yuna ya? She thinks you shouldn't see her anymore…

" The man's eyes shot open in surprise to these words, stumbling back in shock as he become lost for anything to say."

She says…." A sigh escaped from his lips as he looked to the morning sky." She thinks ya gonna fade away again….. And leave Yuna hurt ya? Like ya did last time…

" Tidus understood. Recalling the moment before he had jumped off the airship, the day he had faded away, the day that took place 2 long years ago." But… I…

You can't be certain ya?" Wakka finished." You can't promise her you won't fade away again brudda. If you love her, maybe you shouldn't put her through so much worry ya?

Well what do you want me to do?!" Tidus yelled finally having lost his temper." Do you want me to lie and say I won't fade away again!

That would help ya?" Wakka couldn't really believe he had just said that." Well… Uh…. I mean…. Uh…At least offer some reassurance ya?

You actually want me to lie!!!" Tidus released a massive roar, placing his palm against his forehead before sighing." Listen Wakka…. I….. I can't promise Yunas I'll always be her…. But as long as I am, I can still promise to always make her happy!

" Wakka only watched him silently, as a cold wind spread upon them for the north. Cloaking their bodies in a soothing breeze that faded after moments of bristling their hair in it's constant guts, and then Wakka smiled widely."

Works for me ya!" Came his voice that shattered the silence. Slapping him hardly on the back with an approving laughter." With attitude like that there's no reason you and Yuna shouldn't be together ya?" And with that, the hostile, enraged expression placed upon Tidus's face diminished, replaced by a heart-warming smile."


	4. Voices

" The distinct aroma of freshly baked bread coated the air in cinnamon scent as the sun loomed high above the island of Besaid. Faint, departing shadows streaking their way across the terrace with every minute passing by them as it beckoned further and further away by the sun rising higher, descending it's rays upon every shaded spot to obliterate every waiting shadow relentlessly. Shifting to disperse yet causing in the process."

" Yuna, sitting quietly on the edge of her bed with the palm of her hands caressing her face, sobbed silently beneath her breath. Tears, glimmering the sunlight that beamed through her window, individually streaked down her face. Falling in a sparkling drop to the wooden floor as it slapped against the surface in an unheard splash."

Words, so constant in the woman's weeping mind on the day of Lu's confession, echoed interminably through the parting of her cries. Releasing gasps between the ceaseless tears that moistened her cheeks with liquid passing when a crystal orb shimmered it's way through her eyes padded with palms, striking the surface once again with a silent splash that even she did not come to acknowledge, going about in sorrow unaware to the river she alone had come to forge."

_I don't think you should be with him…_" Those words, so hated and despised, rang perpetually next to her throbbing head that thumbed against her skull. Headaches so painful and agonizing, pounding against her mind like drums banged raucously by a hyperactive player, tapping the edge of the instrument with rapid fingers that caused her to cry out when a high note was hit, building pressure with every touch behind her eyes that made her want to dig them out. So her crying could stop, so her pain could end."

W-why…" Came a distorted stutter between her flowing tears and rasping breaths." Why d-did she say that….." She pondered questions unable to be answered, only able to seek by seeing, only able to know by one knowing." H-he did everything for me….. A-and yet she still told me to l-leave him…" The thought struck her mind like a sword ripping through her flesh." Ahhh! He sacrificed himself for me! He loves me! He won't leave me!

" She stubbornly told herself that. Those words she had so openly spoken next to a cracking voice, _" He will never leave me", _words she thought yet told herself where true, knowing though she was oblivious to the truth. She didn't know… If he would leave her again. The fact, that she refused to admit, always seemed to frighten her. Like the moment she sat here weeping, Tidus would be fading. Dispersing from existence before she could save goodbye, yelling for her to come yet unable to be heard. His voice draining quickly, fading as his body became transparent. "

Sunlight, peering through the window and opening of her door, rayed in upon her through the shadows shrouding around the room so ominously. The lighting rays diminishing them all with a simple glow that spread from the doorway, across the floor, up the bed and on the walls until the whole room glowed with shine. Raying softly upon her face that sparkled with tears as her hand reached to remove them."

" Thoughts of nearing things seemed to blitz across her mind in a majestic play as her eyes shifted subtly to the floor now lit with glorious light. The distant roar of waves slapping the shore soothing her mind edging with tension as she wiped a tear that still obstinately clung to her cheek drenched of color. The warmth and life drawn out by worry and disbelief, extracted by thoughts of exile and abandonment. Thoughts that could only bring another tear, then stir a series of many."

We'll go away…." Came her voice once again within a forced smile." We can…. Go some place far.. Far away. Away from everyone, where…. It's just me and him. Together forever…" She imagined the thought deep within her mind. The perfect vision of joy and laughter as they spent their days hand in hand surrounded by the tree's, sand, and waves that rolled against the shore upon their feet as they lie gazing up to a clear, cerulean sky that did not shade with a single cloud. The sun, distant somewhere behind, beaming down a gentle ray that comforted them both within the other's arms. A soft, cool ocean breeze drifting it's way upon them as the wind whispered in their dreams, sweeping away over time."

" As she whispered quietly to herself of things she wished to occur, she did not notice the shadow that formed in her doorway as Tidus emerged from the beach. His blue, shining orbs quietly scanning her body to the tears dampening the floor, Finding it difficult to retain the will to embrace her, taking a step forward on impulse the immediately caught the woman's attention."

Oh Tidus!" She whimpered out as she heaved her body off the edge in despair, flinging her arms around his chest as she dashed across the floor and burrowed her face against his shirt before digging her nails into his back. Making him wince in pain yet attempted to ignore when the tears rolled faster than ever." S-she said I shouldn't be with you!

" Tidus could only sigh, as his eyes, becoming glossy, veered to the glowing the room illuminating the sunshine. Placing his hand upon Yuna's silky hair as he stroked it ever so gently with the tip of his fingers, clutching an occasional strand that tangled between his nails and caught upon his hand." It's ok…" He tried desperately to comfort her." I'm not leaving you…. I'm not going to abandon you….I don't care what anyone says…..

" The woman was glad to hear those words spoken from her lovers mouth as a smile gently formed upon her face, pleased for the assurance her offered to support her crumbling emotions that cracked from the words Lulu had spoken. Comforting her weeping soul with a sentence all needed to calm her, bringing her tears of sadness to nothing more than a tear of happiness to be in his arms. Knowing he was still here."

You'll never leave me…" The woman whispered as she clutched his arms." You'll never leave me….

--------------------------- Later that evening

YUNNIE!!!" Came a high pitched voice that echoed through the air as Rikku bounded off the Celsius with arms opened wide."

" Yuna, standing with a smile broad and happy, held out her arms as her cousin fell into an embrace warmer than she had remembered. Releasing a sigh of satisfaction having seen a familiar face that could greet her and not make her worry like most others did."

" Hesitantly, after pulling each other tightly in the others arms, they finally broke free from the embrace that brought a tear to the Rikku's eye. Just to see Paine who chuckled silently beside them as if waiting for her turn to be held, yet keeping her arms firmly crossed upon her chest with a stare sending chills up both of their spines. "

Well now…" the woman finally answered with a small, amused shrug as she tossed a glance to Tidus." To what do we owe the please of being called here?

Paine!" Rikku yelped as she patted the air swiftly with her hands." I know your happy to see Yuna again! Don't try to hide you big softy!

" Rikku received a cold, frightening glare in response."

Ep!" She yelped before dashing behind Yuna for protection."

" A sudden outburst of laughter poured from Paine's mouth as she motioned the frightened Al Bhed that it was alright. Trying to retain the series of giggles that made her face glow red with lack of breath as her hand covered her mouth." Get back here Rikku…" The woman ordered the wave of her hand."

That wasn't very nice you know!" Rikku lashed out as she stepped from behind Yuna with an angry expression." You really had me scared there!

Well If I didn't you'd probably get so annoying even Yuna would beat you…" She chuckled at the comment."

" A fear of terror struck Rikku's eyes as she turned worriedly to Yuna to who stood somewhat bedazzled by Paine's words." That's not true is it?" She spoke almost pleadingly."

No!" There was laughter within her voice from how aghast the young Al Bhed looked." I wouldn't ever do that!

" As the bickering between the two of them continued with interminably, Tidus found himself gazing off in another direction. His mind, wandering somewhere far, occupied by a distant voice that seemed to call him through the slapping waves. Not certain if he was simply hearing things or merely listening to closely to the wind rolling off the sea."

Tidus….. Tidus…..

" Tidus immediately jerked his head to the sound that echoed faintly in his mind. Tossing it in every direction as he searched for the voice to come again, trying to decide as to where it was coming from, to follow it to it's owner, to trace it to who was calling him."

" Paine, shifting her eyes away from Rikku, locked them to on Tidus who seemed rather paranoid. Watching him awkwardly as his head tossed and turned in every direction as if trying frantically to find something, causing her brow to perk in confusion." Hey Yuna…" She finally spoke." I think your man is freaking out..

Huh?" Yuna had forgotten about Tidus's presence being here during the skirmish where she had attempted to calm Rikku down from Paine's insulting comments. Focusing her eyes on her lover who seemed rather upset for something unknown, titling her head confused as she watched him try strangely to find something unseen." Tidus?

" Slightly reluctant to submit his attention, Tidus found himself relieving a certain percent to Yuna's voice that called upon him again when no response was giving. Allowing himself to distract away from his constant search for the mysterious voice." Oh, yeah?" He spoke, not yet giving 100 in the beginning of his conversation."

Is something wrong?" Yuna asked with concern." You seeem rather…. Well…. Paranoid.

No!" Tidus forced a laugh as he veered his wandering gaze upon her magnificent figure." Just thought I heard something calling me…. Everything is alright.

__

Soon……… soon….." The voice came a final time, as the wind staggered off the sea. And the cherry blossom's the fell upon the sand, was swept away in a single gust."


	5. Fade away

" Blinding illumination shown from the sun rayed harmlessly down upon the glittering sands of Besaid island as waves rolled perpetually against the warming shore of the beach. The calm, serene ocean doubling it's slapping waves over the other as the tides grew and subsided upon the coast with a roar like a dragon releasing it's flame. Transcending it's fire relentlessly upon the land in an inferno consisting of it's own infuriated emotions, ravaging all with a simple torch that shattered peace with embers alone, diminishing after the rain."

" The calming wind rolling endlessly upon the waves breezed occasionally over Yuna as she laid quietly upon the sandy beach beneath the sun. The water gently biting at her toes as she burrowed them in the moistened sand to hide from the droplets caressing her ankles when the tides nipped her skin. Tanning happily beneath the rays as her two-piece bikini constricted around her concealed body-parts. Giving her sensations as if she was nude below the wind."

" It only seemed like minutes ago since they had arrived here today on the sands hours after Rikku and Paine had arrived, the distant sound of Rikku yelping as Paine chased her frantically through the water echoing out into the sky mixed as it with the sound of Tidus and Wakka practicing for Blitzball. The noise caused from the connections of their bodies against the ball's exterior bounding upon the corners of her mind with every thump that drowned out everything else. Slightly irritating her yet learning to cope with it over time."

" Despite the output Tidus placed in his game, she could tell by the glimmer in his eyes something had been distracting him from earlier on. The memory of how frantic he looked with his darting eyes causing her to freeze momentarily as if something was close to occurring, the dreadful feeling of the time he had begun to fade striking her with fear as the will to embrace him took control of her everything. She found himself in his arms moments later."

" What had brought him to become so fearful, she wondered. Had it been simply the wind bringing words across the sea? Was it paranoia as he thought someone was calling him? Or was it the Fayth… their voice descending across Spira to reach him. Regardless of how continuously she pondered, she could not decide on any hypothesis that crossed her mind. Her brainstorming only causing a series of migraines to shot through her head like a nail, making her want to stop as she obediently obeyed her bodies orders and slunk her head against the beach, shutting her eyes."

" It had not been long after she had finally relaxed, that she found the sun had become blocked by a figure casting a shadow upon her. Opening her eyes to see a Tidus grinning softly above with eyes pleading for attention."

Hiya!" He spoke as he prompt himself done beside her, his cerulean orbs peering deep within her eyes as she held herself up with the support of her elbow, giving of a radiant smile shining with a happy sensation from his grin."

Hey!" She giggled silently as the goofy smile placed upon her lover's face rayed down with a shrouding shadow." Having fun?

You bet!" He responded with a quick, happy nod. Unable to remove the look of worry glimmering in his eyes."

Something's bothering you though…" Yuna managed to say as her head tilted in concern." What is it?

Well…" The man began, gazing out into the sea with a slight pause, as if lost in the ocean's silent roar before he began." Ever since this morning, when I heard… or thought I heard that voice…. I've been well… uncomfortable. Like something inside me was stirred when I heard it, like something was upset…Making me edgy and well…. Afraid…

Afraid of what" The High summoner asked with pleading eyes for him to continue."

" He seemed to think about this as he sat gazing off into another world far away. The cool, ocean breeze nipping at his golden hair as it swayed softly to the side and drifted down when the wind resided. Finally bringing himself to continue on when the gusts had deceased." I'm not sure what truly…. But I feel as though something bad is going to happen…. And that voice….. So distant yet so near… won't stop ringing in my mind…… It.. Keeps saying my name, and telling me that something is going to occur soon. Even though I can't hear it as I did before, it still lingers….

" This only seemed to frighten her further. Causing her to swallow the lump of worry building in her throat as she brought herself to speak." Do you think it's the Fayth? Do… you think they are calling you from somewhere?

I don't know…" He gave a silent reply following a shrug, almost laughing." Hey, it's probably nothing right?" Almost immediately as his sentence had ended, he felt Yuna's arms spread around his body as she embraced him firmly. Pressing her cheek against his back while nuzzling it gently and closing her eyes becoming comfortable."

Promise me something…" She whispered below her breath only loud enough for him alone to hear." That you'll always be with me..

" This brought Tidus to wince. As he knew well he was not in place to make promises right now, for he did not even know himself if he would fade away again." Yuna…" He gulped as he prepared to answer." I can promise I won't leave you… " He began." But I can promise I'll always make you happy, and that I'll do everything in my power to stay by your side forever…. With your hand clasped in my own….. Loving you for all time…

" She found herself nodding to his words, accepting the fact he could offer her no more than that at the moment. Knowing she could only cherish the time they had been giving, and love him while she still had the chance to love."

Hey Tidus!" Came Wakka's voice shouting across the distance." How bout you stop seducing Yuna and come give me a hand practicing ya?

Why don't you mind your own business!" Tidus laughed out, swiping his hand out at Wakka who stood confused."

A'ight…" He seemed to take it seriously."

Awwww!" Tidus laughed as he shook his head." C'mon now don't be like that!" With a smile stretching across his face, Tidus slowly stood as Yuna released her hold upon him. Leaning down as he pecked her quickly upon the lips before dashing off to Wakka who slumped across the sand. Leaving her left wanting him in the dust."

Hiya Yunie!" Came Rikku's cheerful voice as she sat beside her smiling." Watcha doing?

" Yuna shook her head nearly laughing at the tone she was using." Nothing Rikku.

Mmmmmm?" The young Al Bhed only titled her head in disbelief, looking to her with swirling eyes that gazed into her soul. Her smile only widening further across her face glowing with sunshine." Sure you aren't." She spoke sarcastically." I saw you two! Your up to something Yuna!

" Yuna blinked, staring blankly at her cousin rather confused by what she meant by " up to something." What… do you mean?

" Rikku, hadn't she contained it, would have burst into a giggle fit right then and there by how red her face got with laughter. A small chuckle escaping her lips as she turned away, gazing to Tidus who ran quickly after the Blitzball that rolled on the sand. then back to Yuna." He is going to propose! I know it!

" Yuna's mouthed gapped open. Staring in sheer disbelief to her cousin's words like she was insane, finding it hard to use the proper words needed to respond." R-Rikku!" She began stupidly." W-what makes you think that!

" Again Rikku burst in a high pitched giggle, drawing the attention of Paine who floated silently on the water as her head tilted in annoyance to glare. Making Rikku stop almost instantly."

Well!" She yelled excitedly." It's so clear your both madly in love with each other! You know he is going to ask eventually!

" As Yuna prepared to answer with a heavy blush, the chance was never given as a cold wind blew upon her from somewhere away from the waves. A chill sprawling up her spine as she instantly froze where she sat in the sand, like something was going to happen any minute, she waited. And then, to her horror and confusion, Wakka's voice drowned out the waves slapping the shore and the wind roaring upon the beach."

Tidus! Tidus! You're a'ight man?! Yuna!" Came his distant voice which immediately made her twirl around."

" A moment did not blow by on the sandy beach glowing with warmth, until she was bounding side by side with Rikku and Paine on their way to Wakka's frantic yells. Dashing across the beach as the waves padded against their feet and ankles, drops of water splashing upon there thighs as their pace quickened further to get there."

" As they came to a halt, skidding across the beach with sand sticking to their feet, Yuna knelt immediately beside Wakka who was hovering above Tidus now laying on his back. His eyes grimacing in agony as pyrefiles, that frightened her to see, withered up from his body. His face, hands, and legs, now transparent, fading away ever so slowly and materializing once again to remake his flesh and bone. Repeating this process constantly as if he had to fade, but couldn't."

Tidus!" She cried out frantically as she scrambled to grab his hand" Wakka, how! Why is this happening??!!" She could feel tears begin to wield up in her eyes."

I don't know ya?" He responded sadly with a heavy sigh." He just, collapsed ya? And then…. This.

Tidus…" Yuna couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks." P-please… d-don't leave me! I c-cant l-lose you again!!

Y-Yuna…." Tidus's voice, so close yet so faint, came to her as she was broken from the verge of hysterics and gazed into his dilated eyes." D-don't….. cry…..

" She felt somewhat enraged that moment as he spoke the words with strength he did not have, telling her not to cry when she had ever reason to, sad yet slightly angered." How can you say t-that! I w-won't lose you like before!

_You won't………………._

" Suddenly a streak of scarlet light flashed out before her from across the sea as a blinding flash of immense color burst out before her and spread across the terrace in a matter of moments. Engulfing them all in the a colorless ray that blinded her eyes for a few, yet seemingly eternal seconds, purging her into darkness until the glimmer of day tweaked it's way back into existence, and time itself seemed to have stopped."

" Waves, usually over lapping the other, had grown still and calm after burst. The serene ocean itself seeming to have began coated in a sheet of invisible ice, leaving even Wakka and the others standing without motion. Only Tidus and herself went untouched by the halt. Then, as she peered her eyes up upon the sand, where a shadow had formed only a few moments ago after the flash, a man cloaked in black progressed his way forth, covered in a leather cloak that shown vaguely with the sun's halted rays."

W-who are you!" She began, slowly beginning to stand yet stopped when Tidus grasped her hand harder."

" The man did not answer, nor stop when her head Yuna's words that instant. He only stepped forth silently upon the shore as a pair of glistening blue eyes illuminating a cerulean gaze shown beneath the shadow of his hood. Glaring malevolently."


	6. With me

Who are you!" Yuna yelled out already readied herself in the mans presence assuming hostile, her hands twitching uncontrollably as she tried desperately to imagine the feel of her pistols between her palms, her finger flinching constantly on the trigger as she prepared to fire and go berserk on her adversaries, coming to realize she had no way of attacking him, only with her hands which she refused to try." What have you done to everyone!

" The man seemed to pay not attention to the woman as if she had not been there before him, sauntering quietly along the shore with silent footsteps that seemed to hover above the sands beneath the shadows of the setting sun, leaving no marks of his being there imprinted on the beach like a ghost passing through walls. No history of it's existence left accept in the minds of the onlookers."

Answer me!" She found her tears shed in worry had been altered to cries of madness, finding herself infuriated by his insolence for ignoring her like she was nothing more than a grain of sand. Paying all attention to Tidus who still faded in an out constantly, becoming transparent and see through before his flesh, bone, and skin rematerialized on the surface." Answer me!!!

" With a simple exhale that spread in a cold, frozen breath, the man cloaked in leather black knelt quietly beside the agonizing dream who lay sprawled on the side in a feeble state gasping for air. Clutching his side as he tossed and turn uncontrollably in attempt to end the pain he endured caused by his constant fading and materialization. The feel of his flesh being ripped away causing great affliction on his innards, and the agony of it reattaching causing all the more screams to escape from his lips."

" Seeming to stare with concern glowing in his ominous gaze, his hands, so cold and pale, raised up above the mans chest as the jagged longs nails spread harmlessly upon his skin. Laying gently upon his body as another raspy breath came from his cold, chapped lips. Sending chills up Yuna's spine. Then, releasing a final breath the caused a mist of white to cloak around his body, his hands faded slightly, becoming transparent like Tidus himself, only this time did not return to normal.'

" Yuna herself seemed to stare in awe as she watched the hooded figure cause a purpose abnormality upon his body, watching with interest yet fear as to his intentions of what he planed to do. Wandering constantly as if she should allow this to progress on, for fear of something bad happening to her lover. But yet, she felt somewhere in her heart she could trust this man… or whatever he was."

" As if she had not been shocked enough, the next action the figure would take could only lengthen this anxiety that flowed through her veins as his hands, faded almost entirely, slipped with ease into Tidus's chest, yelling out in her mind for him to stop this and leave Tidus alone, yet holding herself back with all her might to watch and see what would happen. A glow, soft and radiant, seemed to spread about her lover's body from where the man's hands had been placed, his face once tense and pain filled now relaxed and calm. Making his body shine with a strange, soothing illumination that warmed Yuna herself regardless it was not aimed at her, everything seemed fine now."

" Then, as the his hands extracted and returned to the way they once was, pale and cold, the illumination diminished and Tidus began to fade no more."

W-what… did you do?" She asked thankfully, a soft smile spreading upon her once concerned face. She received no answer."

Well…" She began once more with a wince at his silence." Thank you…. Whatever you did…

" The man's breathing began to quicken, as the hard raspy breaths spread out a cold smog from his white, frozen lips. And then, he spoke."

_The Fayth………Are weakening Yuna……. And with them….. Anything tied to them, begins to weaken as well….._

" Although his voice was rather vague and hard to understand, she could still hear him rather well beneath his deep breaths as his words came to her, leaving Yuna rather confused by them alone." What… do you mean weakening?

_A darkness is growing in the hidden chamber of Bikanel………….. Growing faster with every moment….. Becoming stronger with every second…….It feeds of the Fayth… it devours their power….. To increase it's own…_

Tell me…" Yuna began." Is this darkness why Tidus began to fade?

_It is….. The more power it gains…. The weaker The Fayth become… and the weaker they grow….. Their dreams begin to fade…… The power I have given him….. Can only hold out for so long….. Eventually…. It with wither away……_

Thank you…." Yuna whispered as she bowed happily for his donation to keep Tidus alive. Yet at the same time, she could only worry further." But…. How do I stop this darkness?

__

The Fayth await your arrival in Bevelle…. Travel to the chamber….. Learn what you wish to know….. And to the darkness in the sands of Bikanel….

" In an instant flash before Yuna could speak again, another burst of scarlet engulfed her. Then, as quickly as it had come, time returned to it's normal flow."

----------------Back at the village

Wait a minute here ya?" Wakka's voice came from across the table as they all sat silently listening to Yuna's story finish." So what your saying is, the reason Tidus went all disappearing like on us, was because the Fayth are losing their power?" He seemed still confused."

Seems rather hard to believe…." Paine spoke openly as her hands crossed upon her chest." After all, didn't you send them 2 years ago?

Yeah!" Came Rikku's hyperactive tone." They were sent to the Farplane Yunie!

That's true…." Yuna spoke looking down, unable to respond anymore than that."

It's simple." Lulu suddenly spoke as she looked down at her hands." When Yuna sent the Fayth, they simply where woken up. And sent to the Farplane. Where they then, no longer dreamed. Until just recently, when Tidus was resurrected by their dreaming once again.

Heh…" Paine could only laugh at the comment." Well then, we stop this thing and everything goes back to normal. Thus lover boy won't go into a fading act again.

But is it really that simple!" Rikku whined." If this thing can draw off the Fayth's power and grow stronger we can't just waltz in and beat it!

Which is why we have to travel to Bevelle!" Yuna spoke once again as she arose from her chair." Then we can finally understand everything!

Yes!" The young Al Bhed giggled before jumping up from her seat with a yell, punching the air with her hand." Off to Bevelle we go!

And what about him then?" Lulu asked curiously as she turned to Tidus who lay on the bed in the other room." We you leave him here?

Mhmm." Yuna nodded in agreement." Then, once we get everything straightened out, he should return to normal, and we'll come back!

I understand…" The Black Mage nodded slowly." Be careful…. You should probably leave tomorrow…. In preparation for your journey ahead, I suspect it's going to be a hard one.

Right-o!" The cheerful Rikku called out loudly." It's all set! The Gullwins are back in action!

YRP In unison: Yeah!

---------------Later that night

" Yuna sat quietly on the edge of the bed where Tidus slept in the darkness around her that night, gazing without movement upon his gorgeous face that still reminded her of how scared she had been earlier this morning. Of how he had begun to fade so quickly and revert back, of how fearful she had become of losing him again. A feeling she never wanted to know again, a feeling she never wanted to feel again."

" Leaving her right hand resting firmly upon his cheek dull in the colorless illumination of the moon, Yuna's smile had stretched softly upon her face shaded in darkness as she watched her lover sleep silently without stir. His short, blonde hair brushed softly out of his eyes as her hand wiped against his forehead, pressing her palm gently against it as she leaned in an softly pecked him on the lips, pulling away slowly after a few moments before giving a hesitant sigh to leave him. Like she had too."

How I wish just for once, we could live a life without this…" She whispered silently so she would not awake him." To dream with you in our slumber….. Never leaving each other's grasp… how… happy that would make me." She smiled." I will see you soon….. Please…. what for me…

" Releasing a sigh heavy and sad, Yuna slowly arose herself from the bed. Turning to peer at him through the darkness as the smile faded, and she turned to walk away."

" Suddenly, startling her to the point she nearly yelled, she felt a weak hand grasp her wrist as she turned to see Tidus gazing up at her wearily. His mouth opened widely as he released short, heavy breaths as if pleading for air."

Don't….. leave me….." He managed to say as his eyes closed temporarily before opening once more." Don't………leave….…me…..

" These words, so weak and sad, only brought tears to her eyes as she nodded and slowly sat upon the bed once more beside him, holding her hands firmly with her own as she clutched it tightly never wanting to let it go." I won't…." She whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek coldly." I never will….

" Tidus nodded happily, as another whisper so weak and faint broke through his parted lips." Stay with me, until you have…. To go.

" Yuna gladly accepted, as she laid down slowly beside him, resting her head upon his chest that breathed harshly for breaths. And there, purged in his body heat emitting from his skin, Yuna closed her eyes, and slept there in his arms."


	7. Explaination

" Morning had peered through the darkness of night just hours ago when The Gullwings boarded the Celsius ready to set off. Biding their farewells to their loved ones and greeting the new adventure setting out before their path with obstacles yet unknown, and dangers yet uncharted. Just as it has always been, just as it always will be. Yuna had awoken some time before the sun had began to peak over the flat, calm sea. The cold air flowing before sun rise chilling her mildly as she stepped out onto the ground, barely managing to bring herself to leave Tidus's arms whom she could hear still groaning in the distance. Once again beginning to toss in pain."

I'm sorry…" She had whispered as she leaned sadly above him, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks as she gently kissed him on the lips a final time before she would have to go. She felt like she was abandoning him. Leaving him here to fade away." I d-don't want to leave you……But… If I don't you'll fade away again, and I won't let that happen! I promise I'll come back!

" The pain he was barely enduring only seemed to intensify as she turned her back to leave, larger groans escaping from his lips as small screams only able to be heard from inside the hut fought their way between his moans. Making her stop immediately and rush back to his side." Yuna…..Yuna…." His words came weaker than ever, so faint she had to lean to make it out."

" At the heart-break she held confined within herself, an outburst of tears was seemingly immanent to this point when she finally acknowledged just how agonizing this was for him. Having every ounce of strength extracted from his body with every moment that passed, her alone sitting here was drawing him closer to deteriorating away. When she could be closer to ending his suffering."

" So why was she so reluctant to remove herself from his presence? Fear of him fading away the moment she exited to begin her quest? Fear of him waking up, and not finding her here by his side? Ultimately the reason she feared, was NOT being there to embrace him at his every waking moment. And hating her for not waiting patiently to help him."

I have to go now.." She had finally spoken through her endless tears." I love you Tidus… Please hang on for me. I'll come back soon! I promise you!" She nearly yelled out her words as she finally stood up, wiping away her tears. And after many moments of silence, doing nothing but watch him as if hoping he would answer, she turned her back to him. And as she sobbed uncontrollably, stepped out from the hut. Leaving his distant groans behind her, for him to suffer alone."

------------Near The Celsius

You be careful ya?" Wakka yelled out over the roar of the Celsius as Yuna slowly boarded the ramp." Come back to us soon after ya knock this thing off!

I will!" The High Summoner yelled out as the ramp slowly began to lift and shut." Take care of Tidus for me!!

Don't worry Yuna!" Lulu yelled out as she slowly began to cradle Vindina in her arms." We will be sure he is taken care of.

Thank you!!" As her words barely managed to escape through the crack between the ramps rising, it finally shut off fully as the faint sound of cheers were drowned out by a massive roar as the Celsius sped off into the sky, disappearing into the distance in a matter of seconds."

Well, now we're off once again!" The Al Bhed Rikku giggled excitedly as the Herself, Yuna and Paine made their way for the deck." Ohhhhhh this is going to be soooo much fun!!!

Tsk." Paine chuckled as she rolled her eyes." Do you always have to be so cheerful. We're not going on any Sphere Hunt.

I know that!" She whined padding the arms swiftly with her hands like she so often did." But at least we can go on another adventure!

I suppose your right." Paine seemed to think about this, and finally gave an agreeing nod."

" As the 3 girls stepped out onto the Bridge expecting a warm greeting from the crew, Brother was standing impatiently before them within a seemingly aggravated expression, his arms crossed as his foot tapped the ground continuously."

Yuna!" He finally yelled out as his arms unfolded and swayed in the air." You have returned to me at last!" He dashed forth in attempt to hug her to only to have Rikku knock him off to the side."

Give it a rest sicko!" She grumbled placing her hands upon her hips." Yuna didn't come her for you! She came here in order to save Tidus!

Bwah!" Brother immediately grew frustrated as he turned his head away in annoyance to hide his disappointment." Yuna should not waste time on blonde man! He is not worth her time! Nothing short of trouble for her!

" Yuna just stood there, gazing at the man who spoke sadly yet forcefully. Getting his words across before Rikku had the chance to hurt him then shook her head in disagreement." No, your wrong! He is worth every moment of my time! And we're wasting it right now!" She couldn't help but allow another tear of sadness slip down her cheek." I can't let him fade away on me again!

Exactly bub!" The hyperactive Al Bhed yelled as she pushed Brother towards his seat." Now get your arse in gear and lets go to Bevelle!

" Brother obeyed obediently as his back turned with reluctance away from the staring group, swaggering his way forth as though he had not been phased by the response he head been giving, this time, as hard as it would be for him to accept, his love for Yuna would have to recede until Tidus was gone. Knowing it would take an eternity for that to happen."

Hey Rikku?" Yuna asked quietly as she placed her hands gently behind her back leaning forth." I'm going to go up on the deck.. I want to be alone for awhile.

Roger!" She winked as she jumped forth to Shinra in order to nose about in his business."

Don't stay out there too long, we'll probably arrive in Bevelle bout an hour from now." Paine reminded as she walked quietly over to Rikku to end her nosing about."

" Yuna only nodded as her back turned away from the occupied group socializing on the Bridge, stepping out through the doorway that slid open to greet her as she made her way hastily through the passage leading to the Elevator, boarding it with a smile as she was transported up to the deck in a matter of moments. And stepped out to be greeted by the sunshine."

" A satisfied sigh drove through the spacing of her luscious lips as the wind drilled relentlessly against her shortened hair. Opposing forces making it quavering rapidly as she stepped her way across the crimson coating, her multi-colored eyes glistening brightly beneath the luminous covering reflecting the radiant glow from the sun looming above. It's illumination blurred when a cloud drifted aimlessly before it, cloaking her body in a shadow wide enough to shroud the ship entirely."

" Although she was pleased to have once again embarked on yet another adventure with more important motivations, she could not contain the vast depression bottled in her heart for leaving Tidus. Despite the cause for doing so, she had no excuse for allowing him to endure the interminable affliction scathing his body. Abandoning him to bare it alone, how she felt nonetheless she couldn't shake it. Yuna felt guilty."

I'll return to you my love…" She whispered as her bi-colored eyes veered worriedly up to the cerulean sky, the color above her only causing her mind set on forgetting of his endless eyes that made her melt just to stare into their depths. So full of compassion and love that knew no limits, expressed only through his beautiful gaze that warmed her when she froze." Just please, hang on…

" As she turned her head slowly to the side, she could see, past the wind barraging her eyes, Bevelle's image begin to materialize in the distance from their approaching speed. A soft smile forming upon her lips as she readied herself for landing and progressed forth to the Bridge."

-----------Inside Bevelle

" Yuna, Paine and Rikku arrived finally after what seemed like hours in the Temple of the Fayth some time after crossing into the city. Darkness purging around them in a shroud of mist as Yuna stood before her companions with a sheer look of absolute determination, gazing up into the air as Bahamut towered above her silently, floating without so much as a smile beneath the purple hood of his robe that left his eyes unseen beneath a darker shadow."

I'm glad you've come. "The Fayth spoke abruptly as a small smile caught between the sides of his lips, his voice seeming to echo out in the abyss beyond him."

Tell me what is going on?" She immediately skipped to the point. Forcing herself ignore the will to greet him warmly back." Why is Tidus fading away?

" The smile slowly faded from boy's lips as frown placed upon them, replacing the warmth radiating from his grin. Serious yet seemingly upset, he knew she was in a rush." You want to know why all of this is happening….. And how to stop it correct? You want to know why your loved one can't stay with you, you want to know why you can't stay with him.

" The former summoner seemed rather taking back by the boy's words as she stared up in awe with a sigh, leering her gaze down to the pillar upon she stood and nodded." Yes… What IS it exactly that is draining you?

Nothing more than a spirit…" He began." Nothing more than a soul sealed away in it's own solitude, where it waits to be awoken.

What do you mean?" Yuna asked dumfounded." Please, explain to me

1000 years ago, in the time of Zanarkand's glory, there existed many emotions in the hearts of it's inhabitants. Emotions such as love, jealousy, hate, confusion, existing in their prime. Each one stronger than the next, but nothing compared to greatest In that time so long ago…. That emotion was lust." The Fayth ended shortly." Near the time of Zanarkand's destruction, those emotions grew overwhelming for some, leading to the deaths of many by suicide, it's population shortening by the day all because others wanted something they could never have. Deciding to take their own life in order to end their eternal suffering….. But back then, summoners were rare. And the souls wandered freely unsent, evolving into fiends. Yet some had become so strong, so powerful, they did not fall lure to that same fate. Yet instead, suffered a darker one. The emotions bound to their spirits drew many of the souls together simultaneously, forging a darkness that grew larger with every day and soul it absorbed until it took a form, that form was Oblivion.

" Rikku's head tilted in confusion, as did Yuna's and Paine's as they listened without interruption."

Oblivion was a being much like Sin itself, existing for the sheer pleasure of destruction and mayhem like a relentless killer assaulting an innocent child. Killing all without so much as a breath of hesitation. Said to be the worst thing ever to happen to Zanarkand. Attacking the city every 2 years so it could feed. But one day, a man stepped forth from the shadows, uniting all the hearts of many together and brought forth an army strong enough to combat any fiend in existence back then. But alone as the war raged further in the land no known as Bikanel, it was not enough. With his dying breaths, the man known as Galen heaved himself up with his remaining strength with the living soldiers, and forged their united souls into a final strike and obliterated Oblivion's body, leaving nothing more than his soul to be sealed away in the a temple built to hold him there for eternity, buried beneath the sands. But now, although we thought he was forever gone, are foolish assumptions only struck us with all the more shock when we realized Oblivion's spirit was beginning to awaken. And feeding off our very powers to do it. Even we do not know how…..

Is there anyway to stop it?" She whispered quietly only loud enough for him to hear." Can't we do anything?

Travel to Bikanel, there beneath the sands is where the ancient temple lies…." He spoke a final time." When all is done, our strength shall return and Tidus shall fade no more. He can stay with you for eternity…" With his words finally spoken, before Yuna could respond with a happy face to know Tidus would stay, he was gone. "


	8. Bevelle's destruction

( **LOL, wassup! I just wanted to apologize for the previous chapter, I know it sucked massive dino-balls but you can cope with a couple of bad chapters right? If you don't, I'll pull out a 32. Colt and blow ya freakin brains half way to Spira!! Then we shall see who reigns supreme when your getting your ass raped by the Aurochs!! How do you like me now!!!!! - coughs- Okay I'm better. Anyway, the talking pretty much shortens during this chapter…. Then picks up again….. And then shortens a bit…… After all the main category this story fits under is romance!!! Didn't you read the fucking thing?!!!!! What, what, what,what?!!!! Huh? Yeah?!!! You want beef?!!!! - runs frantically in circles - Prepare for a fight scene….. Coming sometime in this chapter….. Ciao. )**

Besaid Island

" A thunderous crash startled Wakka and Lulu from their slumber as they jolted upright in the darkness from atop their mattress that glowed in the moon's illumination. Their eyes, consumed by worry, shifting hastily to each other as they peered into the other's luminous orbs reflecting the colorless rays. Heaving their bodies upright at startling speeds as they dashed frantically through the hall in a fret to reach from where the noise had sounded. Bounding themselves swiftly around a coming corner before hurtling themselves into Tidus's room. Where he previously lie silent and sleeping, like they had been before the raucous awoke them."

Tidus! You okay brudda?!" Wakka could not wield the anxiety bulging in his neck when his eyes darted quickly to give a thorough scan of the room. Tidus could not be seen, but his breaths so heavy and weak made his presence easy to acknowledge."

Over there!" Lulu suddenly pointed as she snapped her fingers to the direction of a figure, outlined in the darkness, limping his way slowly towards the window beside them. Wakka immediately responding as he flung himself before the image with arms spread out hide, finding himself gazing down to Tidus's face agonized with pain."

You shouldn't be walking around ya?! You need to get back into bed or Yuna is going to kill me when she gets back man!" The retired Blitzer stated unflinching, his eyes stern with his voice consisting of nothing less then a serious tone."

Yuna……" The man weakened from the drainage of his strength managed to whisper with a voice quiet, yet forceful." Yuna…..t-take…..me…….to Yuna…" He commanded with the remainder of his strength, buckling to his knee's as his legs went numb, falling into Wakka's arms." T……take…..me….to her…..

I'm sorry brudda….." Wakka sighed with slight depression." I can't do that ya? She went off to save you, so getting in her way isn't going to make that happen any quicker.

" Expecting nothing more than a muffled groan of disapproval, Wakka became startled when Tidus pale hands grasped his arms with strength thought to have been lost. Causing a small hint of anguish to spread upon the boy's face as his eyes glared viciously into Wakka's own, stunning Lulu herself for never have seen such a pestilent glare." Take me to… her now!" This time Tidus did not slump to the wooden floor, buckle to his knee's, or draw breath vacuuming a quantity of air. This time he merely stared angrily."

Uh Lu?" The man spoke rather frightened." There is something awkward going on ya? Just look at his eyes, I ain't never see notin like it!

Perhaps….." Lulu turned her back with a small nod of approval." We should do as he wishes Wakka….. There is something… amiss here. And I do not think it wise to upset him even further if he has the strength to put on such a exasperated expression.

" Again the man began to protest, but the smallest glimpse he had taken into his weakened friends eyes made him halt on the spot. And reluctantly agree."

Back in Bevelle

" A thunderous boom echoed out upon the empty space as a sudden quake startled the three companions from where they stood. Massive blocks forged of concrete and cobblestone barraging the stretch heavily with their weight before it began to crumble. The pose dashing their way frantically out from the chamber as scores of tumbling rock barricading the exit just moments before they had managed to escape, tumbling to regain their footing when the sun rayed deep into their eyes. Only to have it shaded by a figure looming ominously above them."

What is that!" Rikku shrieked as she found herself stepping back in fright. Her swirling orbs gazing shockingly up to the massive figure towering before them."

Is it some kind of fiend?" The usually subtle warrior Paine asked rather excited as she drew her blade on impulse, briefly admiring the beast's attributes consisting of nothing more than a bony exterior. Chunks of flesh dangling mildly from it's jaw, wrist, and ankle bone from where it's skin had been rotted and eaten away. Making her stomach churn in disgust."

It's so strange!" Yuna found herself speaking out loud." I've never seen anything like this before!

Well whatever it is…." Paine began." It's obviously not very friendly if it's attacking Bevelle unprovoked!" She managed over the thunder of footsteps slapping the floor as Bevelle soldiers bounded forth before them with their guns aimed skyward to the monstrosity."

We better help!!" The Blonde Al Bhed Rikuk shouted out wielding two jagged daggers in her grasp."

" Drawing their weaponry out to assist in a rush, the 3 companions darted hastily before the frontline of soldier pouring out, standing erect without fear as they faced the skeletal-like beast casting a shadow upon them. Readied to place their very existence on the line to ensure the survival of the ones behind them, despite the affliction they possibly had brought to others."

Let's do this!" Clutching the hilt of her jagged arsenals, Rikku dashed to a blur as she sped across the cobblestone-crafted walkway. Swinging her arms instantly with a second that managed to slip between her swipes of lightning as she relentlessly spurred sparks from collision as her blade hammered constantly with it's edge. Settling dust to only reveal minor scratches afflicted on it's bone." Yikes!" Before another second was giving to react, the foot of the massive creature reared back slowly as a deafening vibrated out into the air. Drowning the distant sound of shattering windows as the foot closed in on the feeble woman, plowing her forcefully into the chest which sent her body sprawling clear across the road. Sending her pilling through the line of soldiers that supported her fall, yet remained unconscious."

Rikku!" Yuna cried out in despair when Paine began her attempt to bring it down. The blade she wielded thrashing against the foot and thigh when she bothered to leap away from it's kick, cutting deeper and deeper with every blow that landed assuming none had missed, the beast was becoming agitated. Chuckling to herself lost in amusement, the warrior's arms cast upward swinging the blade above her head. A sudden surge of light spewing upon the steel illuminated upon the darkness, shielding out the sun above and incinerating the shadows below as the sword's length expanded dramatically. Leaving an aquatic-blue edge glistening beneath the glow of it's rays as she nailed the apex powerfully down on it's thigh." Excalibur!" As the tip rammed upon the exterior sinking it, the creature's agony reached a newly acquired peek when the woman dressed in black extracted her weapon, landing with a silent thud upon the ground which left a trail of yellow ooze to spill from it's laceration and upon the ground with a tap."

Look! It worked!" The gunner laughed out only to have it drowned out by the sound of rapid shooting from behind as the Soldiers lost their patience and began to attack. Not evening beginning to wound the creature, only bringing it's exasperation to the surface in a rage."

" With a glimmer of red filling the sockets where it's eyes should be, the rigid jaw bone spread open wide to reveal roars of crooked fangs baring beneath the sun as yet another roar came from within. Intensifying with every second that passed as the soldiers, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku clamped their hands over their ears and shut there eyes. Too desperate to escape the sound to acknowledge the particles of energy accumulating together between the gap of it's upper mouth and bottom part."

" Then there was silence. Followed by the devastating roar of the blast when the energy was unleashed upon the capital. Incinerating rocks in an instant, soldiers obliterated into nothing, walls shaken into dust, and the city itself reduced to ash. And thus, the city that had held so many memories of Yuna's past, stood no more. Plunged into oblivion beneath the sunlight."

Somewhere near by -

__

Yes………. Keep fighting…… keep fighting until the end……

Keep wandering……… keep wandering far until your reach your soul…….It's waiting for you in Bikanel……….Can you claim what is yours? Will you claim what is yours? Or will you merely walk….. And walk you shall for eternity with Eden….

" A hooded figure cloaked in black appeared once again upon the horizon's glow, his malevolent eyes glistening beneath the shadow of his hood as he stood erect in the breeze with a dull, pale expression. His colorless skin wrinkled with age and nails jagged with tips clinching firmly together as his yellow teeth bound against the other."

_Such wanders hell can bring…… when the period before the end rests just beyond the dusk…." The eerie voice whispered ".Cherish the moments where you dream Yuna…….. Cherish the moments with him by your side…….For eventually hell with thrust it's weight forth, and come from the dream within your dream…And it will fade…" A small smirk could be seen beneath the shade." Oh yes the possibilities that shall arise when it fades…….when it dies and becomes nothing more than a memory….." A small, ominous chuckle arose from the creature." Oh such beauty…. Thou hast forgotten the dream already, thou just doest not no it yet._

( **I apologize for the extremely short chapter , I was in a big rush to get through this part! R&R yesh? Bwuhhaaaaa, I shall….. Out of boredom……… provide a summary for the next chapter out of excitement! )**

Next chapter:

With Bevelle in ruins and the YRP to injured to go on, the withering dream Tidus seeks out a final confrontation with the Fayth. And a plan to end it all is divulged, to save Spira, to save Yuna. But is he willing to sacrifice himself once again for this world's future?!! I determine this story to be around……… 20 chapters long………. XD not a lot but hey! Ciao! )


	9. Dreams

****

( - coughs - I want to apologize for how my summary of the next chapter does not at all resemble this…….Mainly because I decided to alter Tidus's destiny a bit, and instead of sacrificing himself…. ….. Ah just read it. Ignore the summary I gave during the last chapter! . )

Amongst the rubbler

" A rock tumbled silently down upon the fallen debris before the setting sun as Yuna, using the slight remainder of strength within her, pushed herself through a stone blockading the escape route. Poking her tiny little head out between a gap forged between her pressuring as she inhaled a vast amount of air through her throat and into her desperately craving lungs. The scent of ash and flickering flames consuming her nostrils with an undesirable odor as she coughed it out through her, trying to rid herself of the stench consisting of roasting meat and crisped metal flaring with the inferno that blazed around In her eyes."

" Everything, despite the blur she received from her gaze, nothing but rubble remained of the once magnificent city. The walls built to protect it's capital reduced in a flash to gravel, gravel lowered in an instant to dust, and dust diminished in a moment to nothing. Just flames and rocks. That's all that had survived, that's all of which remained."

" Heaving her body out with her left arm dangling limp at her side broken, she tumbled groggily to the ground as her legs gave way to weakness. Blood plastering her hair together as she closed her eyes and began to lose consciousness. Thoughts crossing her mind as she stumbled into slumber. Where is Rikku and Paine? Are they alright? Did they survive? Was Baralai in the chambers? Did anyone make it through?"

" Regardless of her will to maintain her fatigued body, she found solace within the darkness as she felt her body go numb and pale. The smell of chaos slowly beginning to die down as the warmth of her blood became cold like water, and eventually she felt nothing any more, nothing at all. Only to hear the roar of an engine float above her."

__

Are you sleeping Lady Yuna?" Came a serious voice departed by a chuckle." _Dreaming your life away while you dream's life fades away?_

Whose there?" Yuna asked through the telepathy of her mind, calling out into the darkness." _What do you want?_

Now now…" The mysterious voice began once more." _What I desire is not a necessity at this particular moment…….. Perhaps what you want would be more of a question…… or better yet…….. What He wants……_

He? ………." She paused to ponder." _Tidus?_

Perhaps…….. If that's what one would call a dream…." The echo seemed to be rather subtle." _A dream is a dream, nothing more than that…….. It has no name, nor does it have a purpose…… yet a dream seems to have the ability to reflect the images of ones mind…. Perhaps that's all your doing is imagining…..But then again, to imagine you would have to dream…….and your not dreaming right now, can't you tell? " _It continued" _Can you not feel the dream's essence fading away? Can you not taste the sweet, tender flesh of defeat? Can't you feel him drawing closer?_

Tidus……. Is coming here?" Yuna spoke trying to understand."

_The dream, oh yes that dream is coming to you…… oh yes it's coming……_" It seemed to laugh." _And how it brings with it nothing more than death…. Luring your friends Lulu and Wakka to nothing more than an inevitable demise._

What?!" Yuna found it in her mind to roar back." _What do you mean?!!_

You persist to know yet refuse to know…" Again it spoke in riddles." _I tell you yet you refused to hear……" _It released a troubled sigh."_…. Perhaps intentions are better left intended…….Not dealt by the draw when opportunity to prevail arises……….. Perhaps I was to rash? Or…. Perhaps I was not rash enough?_

" She was astonishingly growing impatient with this voice." _Listen you! I don't know what you want but leave my friends alone!! Tidus would hurt them!_

Tidus……Tidus,Tidus,Tidus….A dream forever dreaming? Or a nightmare altered into reality?

Let us be….. Just leave us alone….Leave us alone!!!!!!!" As she released a massive scream through her mind, a sudden jolt of agony washed instantly upon her. Spinning her mind in a circular rotation as her brain pounded in her head. Banging ceaselessly against the sides of her skull like drums tapped powerfully by the tips of a finger and beaten with sticks without relent. She awoke."

" Sunlight poured in through the shading of a window as her eyes adjusted to the surroundings, cool wind blowing about her body in a swirling motion before closing her eyes and opening them once again. Staring weakly up through the blur clouding her eyes, a figure materialized from beyond the fog, sitting quietly beside her with shallow breathing as if in a slumber. It's head resting quietly on it's shoulder."

T-Tidus?" She croaked silently when the haze dissipated. Revealing her lover she thought to have left in Besaid, sitting beside her in a quiet sleep, with his hand gently clutching her own."

" Her entire body seemed to ache from the pain she had endured on Bevelle's destruction, her arms and legs coated in bruises and wrapped in bandages, cuts upon her cheeks and hands gently wrapped with a soft cloth that put her at ease, regardless of how numb everything felt."

" Tidus's cerulean orbs slowly revealed themselves from within the lids as he weakly shifted them to her bi-colored eyes. Finding strength in seeing her wake as he slightly tightened the grip he had upon her hand. He too, feeling numb and fatigued."

Your…… awake…." He forced a smile between his silent words." I'm….glad…..

Why are you here..?" She asked through a harsh cough." Your.. Supposed to be in Besaid..

I….. Couldn't stay away from you…." Yuna could see a tear begin to wield in his eyes." I… didn't know how much time I had….

" Immediately her eyes shot open, having forgotten the worry of how long she had been slumbering." How long was I asleep?!" She practically shouted through her raspy voice."

2 days……" He whispered as his eyes began to close once again." You've………been……..dreaming haven't you……?

No no no no no!" She heaved herself to sit up through her numbness." Oh Tidus stay awake!! I'm so sorry! Don't go!!

Relax…" He laughed quietly as he forced a smile." I just want to get some rest…….I…just want to sleep…..

" Yuna gave a slow nod, accepting his wish to sleep again knowing her probably needed it. He had sat by her side for 2 days, unmoving from the spot. Waiting for her to wake up knowing his time was fading as was he. She felt so miserable." _I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry……._

Wait!" She spoke as veering her eyes frantically around the room." Rikku, Paine?!!

Well, well…." Came a voice that immediately drew her attention. Twisting her eyes to focus upon the figure of Rikku and Paine." Welcome back Yuna….

Yunie!" Rikku yelled as she flung her arms around her cousin's neck tightly." I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up!

How…..did you all make it out?" She croaked about to cry."

Well, after that thing fired on Bevelle…." Paine began with a shrug." We managed to escape the full blast, all of us did. And hadn't you been caught beneath the debris you would have managed to escape too….So we called Brother, and that's round the time we found you lying on the ground.

Oh…" Yuna gave a nod before looking back to her." Then… what happened to that fiend?

That?!" Rikku decided to answer for her." It was sooooooo strange! It just faded away the moment It fired on Bevelle! Like it wasn't ever there!! Almost like a-

Like a dream….." Yuna's head sulked to the floor." Someone came to me after I escaped the rubble….It told me some disturbing things….

Ohhhhh like what?" Rikku padded the air with her hands impatiently."

It said, from what I could make out between it's riddles, That…." She looked over to Tidus who still slumbered peacefully." That Tidus was going to be the reason for the deaths of so many….

And Spira would be plunged into darkness…." Suddenly Nooj'd voice came from across the room and Gippal, himself, and Baralai sauntered to her side with a smile."

Nooj? Gippal? Baralai?" She seemed rather startled to see them here." W-what's going on? Why is everybody here?

It's simple…." The leader of the Youth leaque responded with a smile." Spira has become faced with a new threat, everything we know is beginning to crumble around us…

How did you guys know about this" The High Summoner gasped in shock."

The Fayth came to us…." Baralai suddenly spoke." It explained everything about this Oblivion. And It revealed the reason to all the disturbances……Bevelle's destruction, the disappearance of Fiends…..It's all revolving around a simple matter, Oblivion's resurrection. " He finally ended with a sigh."

Kinda wack ain't it?" Gippal chuckled loudly as he paced himself back and forth swinging his arms." All of the fiends suddenly go AWOL, The capital is sent to hell, and the dream is supposed to be the end! What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway? A dream being the end of us all? I mean, come on right?

It's not all that complex…" The Praetor of New Yevon spoke once again looking to Tidus." A dream is to be the end…..A dream of the Fayth is to destroy us all…To end all existence…

No that's not true!" Yuna found herself screaming out as she shook her head in denial." Tidus won't do anything like that, It must mean something else!

That's always possible…" Nooj responded with the sway of his hand, staying silent before the sound of padding footsteps thundered against the floor, and almost instantly a group of soldiers bounded up upon the stairs, dashing their way across the floor as they surrounded Tidus with their guns aiming at his head." But we can't take that chance…

No stop!" The former Summoner screamed as she tried to stand up, only to have herself pushed to the mattress by Paine and Rikku's hands. Yuna's bi-colored eyes gazing sadly into their own, reflecting the sadness she felt on their expression." Why…?

We're sorry Yunie!" Rikku whined as a tear fell down her cheek." But we can't let him hurt you!

Hurt me? Hurt me!!!!!!!" She roared as she began to thrash angrily to escape their hold." Tidus wouldn't hurt me!!! Get off of me!! Tidus, Tidus!!!

Yuna…." Baralai whispered as he turned his head away." The Fayth told us, when the chaos began the world would end, and the lover's life would be the sacrifice…Which is why, should we contain him he won't harm Spira nor harm anyone!!

No……y-your wrong…." She whimpered as tears began to fall down her cheeks." Your wrong….

We're sorry Yuna…" Paine whispered as she closed her eyes in shame." But…..We have to do this……. We have no choice….


	10. Execution

_The next time I fight, I shall make death love me....for I shall contend with it's pestilent scythe_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Execution

Yo, man wake up...." A voice seemed to penetrate the slumber Tidus previously had become shrouded in as he awoke with the weakened groan of fatigue. His eyes slowly adjusting to the chamber's bizzare attributes of cold stone walls and graveled mounds of rock beneath his feet, torches scarcely lit with powdered fuel resembling nothing short of a primitive holding cell. Coming to release -- in fact -- that it basically was. Shards of shattered bricks scattering the gravel stuck between -- under -- and atop the rocks paving the floor, the foul, churning stench of mold polluting the air with it's aroma and embers crackling their way to the ground with a mere flick of wind."

Ugh...." Tidus found himself straining alone to speak out through his own astonishiment and confusion as the realization struck him through where he was held. Prickly shackles jagged with spikes binding through his wrist to the stone wall while chains placed upon his ankle held him firmly to back of the moss-covered structure cracked beyond him, pinned with nothing more than his nose sticking over the rim of the metal object, just barely over to whiff the aroma of mold and not inhale the seemingly toxic fumes of rusted material."

Bout time you got up!" Came the tone again through jubilance of reasons unknown as a figure blurred through mist progressed his way across the cell chamber, paving his course strait through the bars as he gently heaved them aside with the simple thrust of his palm. A wave of blonde hair shifting through the drafts of prison winds as his single eye quickly scanned his body like searching for signs of affliction such as newly opened lacerations or severed fingers or limbs. Letting go a sigh of relief the moment his arms folded behind his head. Relaxing nothing had yet been done."

You....It's you...." The confined man whispered through his barely parted lips chapped with dry skin peelings while forcing his head to raise up, so he could --- infact --- see who exactly had come to investigate, or assist, whatever reason Tidus's could not comprehend. Let alone decide why the hell he was here. Why Gippal had come to his aid." Gippal.....

Yeah that's me man! Surprise, Surprise right?" He tried to sound cheery through pitiful attempts as he failed to diminish the anger, the concern, the hatred building in his tone like tension mounting in the veins of his neck." Damn dude your getting worse...You look like shit!

" Tidus could not find it within himself to chuckle at the comment he had actually stated as a fact, unable to slightly smirk or smile in his dismay when he caught the humor he recieved through the man's particular choice of words." Why.....are you....here? Why....am I....here?" Tidus jumped to the point at his draining strength, choking them out to see the hesistant form upon the Al Bhed's expression. His lips carved upside down into that of a frown while his eye remained sympathetic."

Well...." Gippal gave as sigh as he swept around the room swinging his arms questionably to answer, deciding as to not he should tell or he should." Well, to answer the question concering your own predicament, you've been thrown into some holding cell in Zanarkand ruins for charges of attempted murder, well at least you would attempt any way. And as for me, well, I'm here to try and get you out. But this damn binds are so dense, rusted or not, i can't crack through them without my weapons. And that's to risky none the less.

" Tidus seemed rather confused and lost in the response he had least come to expect nor dream of. Why would he attempt to commit murder? Why would they think that? Why would they believe that? So many questions constantly banged his mind in a headache as his hazy eyes tightened close in pain, unable to understand all of this and why it was happening." Yuna...where is Yuna?" He finally brought himself to ask."

Uh she is being held on the Airship." The Al Bhed mechanic pressed his palm against his forehead while shaking it viciously, he too coming to see it difficult to believe." She went, well, crazy after they took you down here. Started thrashing out at guards, slinging threats as well as her pistols like a madman. Boy was she scary! I think the soldiers pissed themselves when she started firing, luckily none of them were hurt, so she got off alright.

I'm glad...." Tidus gave his response with a massive cough that extracted only yet another vast quanity of his barely remaining strength, driving him almost once again in to unconciousness -- barely -- leaning towards it's edge." I....d-don't want anything to happen to her..... So I can see her a-again...b-before I f-fade away.....

Well....Ack!" Gippal pratically roared as he slung his fist forth into the crevice of the splintered stones with a groan of depression converged with his warping emotions. Seeing how painfully this would be for Tidus to accept, coming to terms with if he could or not." Listen man, I..I don't know how to tell you this but your not going to see her again....Gah damnit! Fuckers! What, WHAT I mean to say is.... tomorrow your going to be.... well....executed..

W-what?" This nearly made Tidus leap out of his skin to the very thought of execution in such advanced times, how could they lower themselves to such primitive levels? Execution for something he would not commit? Did they fear him, or what he could do that much? Bringing the question what COULD he do to harm others, his skills have grown rusty with a blade, he could barely manage to wield one. So what?" I'm..I'm going to be killed...tomorrow?

I'm sorry man..." Tidus could practically see the dissapointment, the fear, the worry in Gippal's eyes and nearly taste it in the air. Tidus couldn't imagine how difficult this had to be on Yuna, they had only recently set out on her quest to save him, and now a Praetor, an army, and a Leader stands betwen her and her goal. He knew, for a fact she did not have enough time to save him now, Gippal knew it. Everyone knew it." But, if it makes any difference...... we're trying our best to stop this!" The Al Bhed exclaimed reassuringly, altthough it wasn't quite convencing."

It's alright...." The dream had come to accept his fate over the short amount of time knowing his end was near, knowing he would soon die. But he was able to see Yuna again, he was able to hold her, to kiss her, to love her like he did 2 years ago. His wish had been fulfilled, for now however, he would die once again for the sake of Spira, while Yuna would live on once again, without him by her side." I got to see her, I got to feel her lips against my own once again, I got to feel the warmth of our embrace as our body heats collided.........I got to touch her again. And...... although.....I'll.....miss it.......Her...touch......I won't....ever forget... it.

Listen man..." Again the Machine Faction leader spoke to raise his spirits once again from the pits in which they dwelled with depression." YOU are not going to die. Things are getting rather fucked up around her, but YOU will make it out of this. Yuna WILL save you, just keep your hope. Just keep believing..." With that being said and left with nothing more to confess, The Al Bhed gently turned his back to the suspened convict, and silently paced his way through the swung open gate and shut it behind him. Exciting through the door to the far right as he diminished within it's shadows, the sound of his footsteps forever echoing off from the creviced walls."

Dawn of the next day

" The sunlight gently peaked upon the ruin's horizon with a gentle glow as the cold winds of night faded and were replaced by the soothing winds of day. The distant sound of waves slapping against the shore filling the air with the scent of salt and water as the tides rose and died in a pattern of increasing and decereasing upon the shore. Leaving nothing more than dampened sand to be remembered by, showing it was once there on that spot, showing where it once fought with the very ground itself. Tidus knew, as he stood gazing forth across the land streaked with twilight and scarlet flashes that this would be the final sun rise he would ever see. This would be his final opportunity to watch as the ocean glowed with orange rays, and slowly the sky would become engulfed in it's illumination of glory and beauty uncontended."

Tidus...." Came the voice of Youth Leaque's leader as Nooj slowly stepped out from behind a line of guards circling behind him. Limping his way before the felon as he gently placed his hand upon his shoulder signaling the remorse he felt and would forever feel for doing this. For killing him." This is for the sake of Spira, although the crime has not been commited, the problem is it will be. And we have to use all of our strength, or power, to make sure that does not happen. Please believe me when I say, no when both myself and Baralai along with all other's, that we are sorry.

....." Tidus remained silently, as he continued to watch the horizon shine with elegance as the scarlet trails diminshed and found their way to the neon sky. Watching quietly as Nooj paced himself away and the stars slowly faded one by one into nothing. Replaced by the sun's rising light." I....really wanted to see you one last time...Yuna...." Tidus whispered through imense despair as a tear streaked down the side of his face and dropped off upon the desolated soil." I'm sorry.....so sorry 't always be there...

TIDUS!!!!" Came a sudden shriek that instantly caught the weeping man's attention to the west, moments before a sobing Yuna and angered Rikku bounded across the shattered stairs of the remaining temple. Both, through their tears, glimmering with their own determination, their own desire to save him."

Yuna!" Tidus practically wanted to leap right into her arms and snuggle her close hadn't he been bound by iron shackles weighing more than he himself. Taking a small step forwards but received the sound of a gun being loaded and immediately stopped, to frightened to move."

" Suddenly, expecting nothing more than the sound of gunshots and Yuna's faint screams, eveyrthing aburptly went silent. No gun being fired, no yells or cries of despair, only silence. Nothing more. As he looked frantically to the eyes of surrounding inhabitants, he saw that they had in fact not be fixed upon him but on something else, something that made a fear he had never seen before glow in their pupils. Then, as he quickly turned his head in the direction so many, no all, were looking, his mouth gapped open in awe to what he saw looming above him with a shadow cast darker than night. Staring blankly, yet fearfully to the skeleton-like creature baring it's fangs high before them."


	11. Showdown

"A thunderous roar boomed out from the skeletal figure looming above, as the group before it stumbled back in fear. Pyrflies, withering endlessly off the creature's grotesque image, glowed with a strange magnificence surrounding the beast as they parted into the air. The dull, empty sockets where it's glowering eyes had once been peering ominously down upon them as if it could see every individual, like it knew who was where and who was who. A repining gaze that through the tumult brought such consternation to it's peak a selected few feared to breath, feared to blink."

"Yuna stood dumbfounded before the transparent beast towering in the sky. The continual producing of pyrflies somewhat kindling a suppressed emotion of gratification, simplicity at it's best as she continued to gaze on in dismay. The lace of dread bound to the obtained gratitude overwhelming had been lately acknowledged, as such turned to the matters of Tidus, Pondering as to if this creature's sudden appearance would effect Tidus's duration of time remaining, or if it had already been spent."

" Acting in rhythm with the disturbing thought, her bi-colored orbs hastily took hold upon the awed figure whose mouth still gapped open in amazement. Obviously, without a doubt, startled yet intrigued by such a monstrosity he could not bring himself to fear it yet. Unless that astonishment was turned to anxiety, he would likely stand with bulging eyes while Zanarkand was reduced to ashes. Such as Bevelle had been recently before, an event still haunting her very soul."

Yunie it's back!!!" A sudden whine came from the fear stricken Al Bhed Rikku allowing her hands to once again, swap at the air in a pattern. Repeating the process constantly with a consuming glimpse of fear drowned in the swirls of her eyes." Ohhh we have to get everyone away from here before it decides to fire at Zanarkand like it did on Bevelle!! That was bad enough but this place is historical!

I know Rikku!" Yuna suddenly snapped to her own surprise, allowing her brows to furrow, exasperated while her hands firmly clinched." I can't forgive this thing for what it has done.... And there is no way we can escape it! We have to put a stop to it here and now!" The High Summoner practically commanded allowing her hands to clasp the handle of her pistols, drawing them out in hostility and preparation for conflict. A confrontation assuming the second Rikku joined alongside with her dagger's twirled in hand, awaiting the 3rd combatant Paine who ascended in the line shortly after words."

Listen Yuna, I'm going to trust Tidus. Maybe...If we dispose of this thing nothing else the Fayth foresaw while occur." The warrior offered reassuringly as though apologizing for taking the side of Nooj in the previous debate. In the recent event that would scar her with loathe for herself every time she wandered back to it." Consider this an act of redemption and friendship Yuna! I am sorry I doubted you!

" With past wrongs forgiven and friendships restored, the trio once again aligned themselves in battle. Swearing an oath of protection to the other, their loyalty mended through their forgiveness. This time, sewing a bond that would not quake in the matter of betrayal, it was eternal. So swiftly to their appreciation of alliance, the trio sped forth in eagerness. Permitting their weapons to slither in and out of their grasps through complex, twirling motions of showmanship. Expressing their jubilance and lack of fear to face off against this beast, yet something inside them was vexed by this adrenaline. And it gradually was brought to the surface."

" Rikku's sped came superior in comparison to the others as she sprinted across the ground with determination sown with excitement. Her fragile body crossing paths with stones and sheltered tablets hung beneath the layer of rock shielding their existence, leaping and running with the agility of a master thief, unknown through the silence of her landings. The blonde Al Bhed however, was devoured by her anticipation, and blinded by her rashness. For even as her skinny arms loomed high above her with glistening daggers that swiped across the exterior of bone upon the beast's right leg, she did not take heed to the figure's turning head above."

Take this, and this, and this!" Rikku exclaimed with an expression radiating her pride to attack it. Obviously in a state of belief her assaults were causing massive affliction to the creature, yet when reality struck it wasn't even wincing. Regardless of how forcefully she slung the pestilent arsenals she could not rip deeply into the coating, scathing the surface but not touching the interior. Despite constant efforts." Ahhhh!! Why!! Won't!!! You!! Let!! Me!! Hurt!! You!!!" She yelled exasperated to her inability to harm it. Gradually easing her swipes to steady, calm cuts that barely made a sound, quickly being drained of strength."

" Nearly keeling over in exhaustion, Rikku did not come to notice the beast's mouth slowly opening above her. Baring it's yellow, razor fangs ominously. She did not hear the calls, the shouts as particles of energy began to accumulate in the center of the monstrosity's glowing jaws. She could not at the moment bring herself to focus upon anything else then her attacks and consuming desire to hurt it."

Rikku!!!!!!!" A sudden scream heaved her out from the trance as Yuna's voice reached across the distance between them, shooting her eyes in the direction as to which the yell had been detected. In time to notice the fear in every individuals eyes, all directing to a single location above her. As the blonde haired woman tilted her head back through confusion as to which they had seen, horror struck at a maddening moment when the blast of energy came soaring down from the beast's mouth. Realizing it all too late."

" Tensing her eyes in preparation for the soon to come agony Rikku allowed her dagger's to raise defensively, having, in desperation, small hopes that the dagger's could bring protection from the erupting blast. But a sudden grasp upon her shoulder forced them to open once again. In time to feel her daggers swept away and body swung backwards with amazing force before sent plummeting to the floor feet away, catching the image of Tidus through the corner of her eye. Her head smacked against a tablet as her body thudded against the ground, crumbles of rock dug into her skin the further she skidded before halting against the corner of a destroyed tower."

Oowwiee..." The naïve blonde whimpered to herself allowing her left hand to caress the bump upon her scalp. Feeling the warmth of blood trickle between her fingertips and plaster her golden blonde hair. Though her vision had been blurred, Rikku fought desperately to clear them as she watched the area where she had been slung from many yards away. Gasping in awe to see Tidus holding the blast of energy off with the assistance of her daggers, his veins practically bulging through his body."

Amazing! That man is holding the blast off with mere daggers!" The whisper of a young man came barely to be heard over the roar of the blast." What power he must have!

Aye, I'll say..." Agreed another with a bizarre accent, his voice gruff and deep." Ta think we were going to try and kill da man...Fools we are...Fools our leaders are...

" Yuna had heard these words as she stood a short distance away from her lover struggling to hold the attack off, her eyes too, bulged in the amazement so many individuals felt. Somewhat lost in a tumult that stranded her with thoughts of how he had suddenly flourished In such power, how he could possibly have flourished in such strength so quickly, when by all means he should have been weakened by the torment he had endured in the holding cell. She allowed her pistols to lower mildly to her interest, intrigued greatly as to how he would fair in holding it back. Nearly slapping herself for how cruel the thought had been, amused to see her lover struggling for his life in an attempt to save them all. For had the blast been launched, Zanarkand would have been destroyed, along with everything else."

Yuna!" The voice of Paine shot in her sense retrieving her from thought, speeding a glance of haste to the warrior standing erect beside her with sword readied offensively. Her hair flapping wildly in the wind gusting over them from the attack's aftershocks." We have to attack it while it's busy with Tidus! From the looks of it he appears to be able to hold it off! So let's assist him and take this thing down!" She practically commanded, hurtling herself upon the nearest limb while leaping with cat-like agilities to her destination point. Yuna closely following up the scale."

I think this thing's weak point is it's legs! If we can hurt if from at least ankle length it should fall to pieces!" The warrior exclaimed as they dashed up the ankle to the bare, yellow kneecap. Yuna's cut, brown hair flapping wildly in the uproar of wind slamming against her making her ponytail slightly sway. The sudden, continual gusts spurred by the attack's power. A glance as to which she would occasionally cast to inspect Tidus's ability to hold out, paranoia devouring her in worries if he wasn't able too. Yet she optimized herself, and continued upward in a run."

" Set in warrior form, It wasn't long before Yuna and Paine arrived at their destination, settling upon the massive beast's kneecap with sword's prepared to strike. Aiming the pestilent tips downward towards the shell high above their heads, flashing each other glances to signal the others preparation. Returning nods in exchange for casting worried looks. Concentrating a vast amount of their energy into the blade's filled interior, channeling their power and will through their weapon's body a multi-colored aura surrounded both them and the swords. Growing immensely as the arsenal's underwent a drastic change, a warp of scarlet light cloaking them fully and extending their length. Slitting at the end into an apex similar to it's previous one and expanding in width."

" In unison, simultaneously speaking, the two called out the title of their attack "Excalibur ", and without reluctance jammed the energy constructing the sword's adjustments into the creature's kneecap. For moment remaining as nothing had happened, going on and did not appear phased. The two nearly giving up before a sudden crack rung out into the sky, drowning out the roar of the blast. The bone upon which they stood suddenly slit upward, progressing it's way up the ankle, past the kneecap, and up the thigh. Until an outburst of energy incinerated the creature's leg entirely, sending both of them falling to the ground with a startled yell."

" Taking advantage of the creature's sudden lost of limb, Tidus who was now surging with a bizarre empowerment heaved his arms upward pushing the dagger's. A spasm shooting throughout his entire being as his golden hair swayed in a burst of wind and energy particles, spreading his arms out slowly in attempts to free himself of the blast's hold. Drawing, tapping further into the depths of the power surging through him as if begging for more to assist him, desiring more, needing more, wanting more. His wish was granted. Suddenly, another rage of energy purged his body, his veins seething through his skin in an attempt to keep the power at bay. Instantly slipping his arms crossways which in turn freed himself of the blast's hold, sending two massive crescents of energy cutting through the assault in moments. Reducing it to nothing more then a glimmer of gathered energies that almost disappeared into nothing. His launched attacks shooting up past the beast which in turn startled it before fading into the sky, leaving a stunned crowed gasping in further amazement."

I think we have had enough of you..." Tidus finally spoke coldly, twisting the dagger's within his hands arrogantly to express how sure he was he could prevail." You destroyed Bevelle, harmed Yuna, and attempted to erase the only memory I have left of my Zanarkand?" His rage was gradually expanding within him, slipping him into further empowerment that eventually began to dilate his pupils." You will not be forgiven....you cannot be forgive....whatever the fuck you are, I will send you back to hell!!" Raising the dagger's once again to his chest, Tidus crossed them into the shape of an X as a cocky smirk curled upon the edge of his lips. Delivering another crescent of energy across the ruins as it brutally collided with creature's remaining leg. Another crack filling the air as the limb split into multiple slits upon it's bone, the cracks spreading upward through it's body hastily from the impact. Reaching it's abdomen, then it's arms, it's neck, and finally it's head. So for many seconds all remained quite, no one stirred, the creature did not move or blink. Time seemed still. Then, a thunderous rumble filled the sky as the creature's body suddenly shattered in millions of shards into the air. Falling instantly to the ground with loud snaps and thuds before the crowd broke out into a hysterical cheer. Making him wince."

Tidus!" A sudden voice relieved him as he turned to face a dashing Yuna, his form beginning to relapse as he spread his arms out wide in a greeting. Allowing his lover to fall freely within an embrace of happiness and relief, nuzzling his face gently into her neck with a heavy sigh brushing against her delicate skin. Feeling his muscles relax and veins return to normal, no longer surging with the rage of power he had been bestowed with. Making him wonder what exactly it was that gave him such strength."

Oh Tidus! I was so afraid!" She clearly had managed to survive the fall with minor bruises and cuts from the rocks. Paine was basically in the same shape, and Rikku was still whining over the bump on her head. Making Yuna chuckle in amusement as to how she complained about the smallest thing, even over the cheers around them. She felt her body tense abruptly, as Nooj and Baralai made their way through the roaring crowd. A soft small gently placed upon their lips to signal they bared no intentions of separating them." What is it!!!" She snapped in hostility to her own surprise. Still loathing them for what they had done."

We understand your anger for us Yuna..." Nooj responded still smiling softly with a hand gesturing her forgiveness." But we had to take precautions to ensure nothing happened to you nor Spira....and it seems due to your attempts not only have you all saved Zanarkand but possibly stopped the Fayth's predictions from coming true." He finished explaining, allowing his arm to fall limp to his side."

I agree....." Baralai spoke shortly after allowing his hands to cross firmly upon his chest. A strand of white hair falling before his eyes." With that thing defeated, it appears that, possibly, there will be no longer a need for Tidus's execution. For as it seems, that beast could have been the main reason for everything....perhaps what the Fayth meant was that the beast was stalking Tidus, wanting his life and as such your life would be sacrificed in trying to protect him. But your all still alive....so it turned out rather well wouldn't you agree..?

Mmmmm..." Yuna nodded with a smile allowing her body to relax now knowing the had not intention of taking Tidus away from her again or trying to execute him. They planned to let their lives be, filling her with hope that maybe...just maybe their lives could go about normally. But Yuna knew there was something else left to complete, Tidus would still weaken as long as the darkness was growing in Bikanel. She would have to stop it before she could ever find peace."

" Allowing herself to break away slowly from her lover's embrace, she turned to the remains of the creature's body. Scanning over the shards with a small, curious expression. Then to her own astonishment, the remains suddenly glowed a bright, yellow glow. And burst into pyrflies, thousands flooding the area, then drifted into the sky. "

**( Guess whose back O.O!!!!!!!!! LOL! Sorry I haven't update people, but meh comp was on da fritz and mesa needed to get it fixed! Hey that ryhmed! Anyway, I made this chapter slightly longer then the rest of my other ones to make up for lost time, and the next chapter! Tidus and Yuna return to Besaid before heading out to Bikanel, and a familiar hooded figure arrives on the horizon once again! Is his presence hostile or friendly? Does he bring good news or bad news? Fine out next time on meh damn story!!! )**


	12. Moments

� The day had passed by swiftly since the group had departed from the Zanarkand Ruins. The sun had begun to set over the mountains and twilight had begun to slather across the sea, the waves sparkling like diamonds. The evening breeze pushing against their bodies as the Celsius roared within the sky, jetting off towards Besaid Island. Almost instantly since boarding, Tidus and Yuna had stepped onto the deck of the crimson airship. Hands entwined as they faced against the intensity of the wind, letting their hair fall back from their face with a smile.�

� They could not have been happier right then, alone atop the airship smiling. Relaxing, comforting each other with their presence, with their hearts. Occasionally, Yuna would let herself wander off from thoughts of Tidus and become lost in the glow of the sunset. Lost in the twilight, the gentle rays that soothed her, yet could not dwarf the relaxation she felt around Tidus. That realization, brought her eyes to gaze worriedly up to his stern expression. So much had happen since he returned�.so many difficulties�.The Fayth had begun to lose their strength�Tidus was gradually dying�Spira was utterly falling apart. All because of one being that died a 1000 years ago� because of one being that refused to be forgotten just yet.�

� Cautiously not to startle him, Yuna slowly placed her hand upon the right side of his face. Caressing it with her palm with soft, gentle rubs as fear built rapidly within her. She gazed up cutely with sorrowful eyes, eyes that made Tidus want to embrace her at her cuteness yet cry at her concern as he locked his cerulean eyes upon her. Peering down through the beauty and into the abyss of despair. The man smiled softly down upon the former summoner and allowed his hand to reach upward and pull her own away from his face, locking it in a grip that could not break even through eternity. Feeling their fingers with warmth.�

Tidus I�.� She hesitated briefly, questioning whether or not to force the words upon him.� Can�.can you tell me what happened back at Zanarkand?� She blurted before she could even begin to hold the question back.� I know it�s awkward to ask�but�I am concerned a great deal about what went on�.I want to know if you know anything about why you became so powerful when the skeleton showed up�

Well�..� Tidus too, became reluctant to answer the question. For he as well, was oblivious as to how he had excelled to such strength. It seem to be as though, for those moments, his power greatly exceeded even that of the mighty beast. He had desperately hoped everyone would retain from asking, he preferred that everyone just let him be.� Listen Yuna�� He continued with a sigh of hesitance.� What happened back there, is unexplainable. I have no way to give a response to that, well��a response that could satisfy you. All I know is, that the instant that thing showed up, I felt my body improving. I could so�easily acknowledge the feeling of my muscles expanding and hardening�.growing at an amazing rate! I felt empowered, unstoppable! Then when that thing attacked Rikku.. I couldn�t even begin to protest before I was holding off the same attack that destroyed Bevelle�

Mmmm..� She hadn�t expected him to be informed enough to give her an appropriate answer, whatever had occurred left everyone confused and shocked. Unable to comprehend what had happened. It was such a grating matter, arduous as it was pestiferous, and the ensued tumult that followed was suppressing any way to uncover the facts! Blinding everyone stumbled in a haze of darkness overlapping an answer. Like a rat lost in a maze of endless corridors.� I understand�.But tell me one thing, you did have control right? When it happened�.you stayed as yourself right?

� This was what disturbed him more then anything since the events. The fact of knowing he had no control over his actions proved rather�.upsetting, knowing even though he was conscious, no decisions could be made to attack or not. He was observing through the eyes of another. Yet felt exactly what that person felt.� Yuna�.� He started, shutting his eyes.� No�.The moment I felt that surge of my power I felt myself lose control. I did not act when that creature launched a blast at us, rather��another part of me did. A powerful��and possibly malevolent part. It�scared me alone to know it was dormant within me.

� Startled, Yuna gently pulled herself away from his body while biting her lip. � So then�Do you think that possibly�..you would attack us next? If that part of you is stirred from it�s dormancy, will you strike me down?� She couldn�t hold herself from asking, the thought was haunting her and graved an answer regardless of what it brought to her. But the consternation ensued by her outburst regarded her as coward, and she felt the strength in her knees give way as she toppled to the floor.�

Yuna!� Tidus blurted as he swiftly caught her in his arms, cradling her against his chest before gently lowering them both to the floor. He raised his hand quietly as he brushed a strand of hair that fell in front of her face away, glancing worriedly down to her. Yuna still had not opened her eyes, possibly out of reluctance to face him, or maybe�just maybe she wasn�t conscious at all. Yet Tidus continued to rock her back and forth like an infant, refusing to let her go.� I�m sorry Yuna�I know your afraid now�I would be too. The darkness inside me is so powerful�I wouldn�t want it to come after me. So please�..if you can hear me, I am sorry. But as long as I can chose, I will never hurt you. I don�t care how powerful the malevolent part of me is�it�s not match for my love for you.

�At the statement Yuna�s eyes opened up to him once again with a grin, peering deeply into his own as the two lovers exchanged smiles, both of equal warmth and love. Yuna had seemed rather, reassured by her lovers words, convinced that come what may, he would not permit any version of himself to harm her. A declaration that she trusted with her heart.� When we get to Besaid�.let�s wander away from everyone else�Tomorrow I will have to leave again�and I won�t be able to see you for awhile�not until I return after disposing of this thing in Bikanel Desert.

� Anticipating a protest, Yuna�s predictions were shattered beneath a chuckle that arose from the depths of Tidus throat as his head shook in amusement while Yuna bit her lip petulantly in wonder to what humored him so.� On the contrary Yuna! You WILL be able to see me�.every moment and every step you take on the adventure�.because I am coming with you�� Tidus could detect the movement of her lips as Yuna started to disapprove, but the delicate touch of Tidus�s right index finger against her lips quieted her. Easing slightly back with uncertain eyes. Then as his finger gradually removed from the skin, he brought her up to him with the support of his arms and locked their lips passionately together as the sun fell beyond the mountains and darkness flooded the sky.�

� Rushing hastily from the ramp as the Celsius descended from the sky, Yuna, Paine, Tidus, and Rikku ran individually down to the sands of Besaid. Greeting the inhabitants of the enclosed island who welcomed them in return. Tidus hadn�t expected such a crowd to welcome them when he agreed to accompany Yuna away from the others, Lulu and Wakka had only begun to steadily approach him before he was trapped by a circle of Aurochs members impatiently bombarding him with continual questions, that Tidus could have sworn were asked far many times than once. �

� Evading person after person, Tidus eventually freed himself from the mob with heavy breaths, drifting his eyes below him as he inhaled deeply. Suddenly, a powerful arm encircled his neck with lightning speed, unable to react as Wakka lifted him high and held him in a headlock regardless of how desperately he kicked. As he felt the force of Wakka�s fist drive in a spiral atop his head, the burning sensation of uprooting hairs made him yelp and struggle, ultimately being released as the retired Blitzer stepped back.�

Bout time you two got back, ya?� Wakka exclaimed while crossing his arms.� Beginning to wonder if ya weren�t going to bother coming back! Me and Lu have be worried sick about ya!� For a moment filled with fear, Tidus suspected he was in for another hold by the way he approached him, relieved when Lulu aligned herself with her husband.�

Well, I am glad you two have returned safely..� The Black Mage spoke with a soft smile, not filled with the familiar cold and serious look.� I also have to agree with Wakka, you two did take a large amount of time just to make it to Bevelle and back, news of it�s destruction troubled us. For a second, we considered the possibility you two might have been killed�

Well uh�� Tidus laughed nervously while quickly glancing around, stopping on Yuna�s figure as she waited patiently on the path leading away from the shore. Standing cutely with her hands clasped behind her back. Prying his eyes away from her perfect figure, the blonde hair man directed his attention upon the two before him, forcing a smile with haste.� Let�s just say it�s a very long story!

Well, It�s going to be a very long night ya?� Wakka could detect how desperate he was to escape from them, but until everything was straightened there was no way he would allow him to go. This time, nothing would be concealed, nothing would be hidden. For previously, during the events of the last pilgrimage, he had refused to inform the two of his condition until the final battle with Yu Yevon, not confessing he was a dream until it was too late to turn back.�

� Lulu, however, saw the quick glance Tidus made upon their surroundings, catching eye of Yuna still waiting with a pout for him to follow her. Ignoring Wakka�s statement, the woman slowly stepped forth, shoving her husband gently behind her.� We understand, you can tell us when you have the time�.now, Wakka�.� She spoke turning to face the red-haired man who stood with a confused expression.� Let us head back now�

� Obeying with a second glance between her and Tidus, the man shrugged and laughed as he placed his hands slowly behind his head, pursuing his lover with a shaking head. Instantly upon seeing their departure, Tidus sprinted across the distance between himself and Yuna who took off upon seeing him rushing for her. The two running through the trails as they ducked branches and leapt over shrubs, dodging thorns and swapping cobwebs until they descended upon the opposite side.�

� Sweeping her up in a quick motion, Tidus cradled Yuna gently against his chest while the two fell upon the sands, letting her lay peacefully atop his body. Staring into each others eyes, they did not wait for a moment to pass before the two locked lips hungrily, their tongues battling fiercely against the other while Tidus wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her further into his body. Yuna responded by placing her hands upon the sides of his face, rubbing his warm cheeks with her palms while the kiss between them deepened immensely, their love excelling within their bodies.�

� Desiring air after minutes of continuous kissing, Yuna finally broke herself away from her lover�s lips with a smile, gazing down into his entrancing cerulean orbs. Tidus too gazed into her eyes with a returning grin, rubbing her back delicately with a tender touch while her hands released his face, blinking as she pulled herself off him.�

Aw come on now! Don�t get sad on me! I just wanted some air!� Yuna giggled in response to seeing his saddened face, unable to retain the laughter bottling up inside her. He looked so cute right there, laying on his back while he watched her concerned if he had not pleased her or she lost interest. Although it seemed cruel, who wouldn�t laugh at such a pitiful expression, so pitiful it was adorable. That quickly died when his face straightened.�

You had me all worried and everything Yuna!� Tidus was unable to keep a serious expression, for he too would have been humored by his expression for how well Yuna found it amusing. Heaving his body up with another grin, he wrapped his arms swiftly around her waist, pulling her into him once again. As he drew near for another kiss, a sudden chill spread up his body which made him release her without warning, stumbling back while his body slowly began to vibrate with a cold never felt before.�

Tidus..? Tidus what�s wrong?� The former Summoner cried as she regained balance, rushing over to him while she placed her hands upon his shoulders to try and calm him. However, the attempts failed miserably for his condition only worsened, and Yuna could only watch.�

� While attempting to calm his seemingly endless shaking, the woman failed to notice the streak of scarlet pouring across the land in an instant. The waves halting in mid roll while birds that flew overhead stopped in the middle of their flaps, time stilling in an instant. As she noticed the sudden change, cautiousness grew rapidly within her as she drew her guns once again in hostility, veering to face the horizon where the mysterious man had once ascended, something drawing her in that particular direction.�

� After many moments of waiting in anticipation, a shadow slowly arose from over the bank. The all familiar dark shadow she had seen previously on this exact spot, the location where Tidus had first underwent a fading and materializing process, where she was helpless to act. But now, her lover was unaffected by anything other then a serious chill, he was with her, conscious and untouched by the halting of time. �

It�s�you�.� She whispered while her weapons gradually lowered in diminishing hostility, becoming calm and eased with every frozen moment. � What are you doing here?� She asked, unaware of Tidus�s abnormality receding, not taking her eyes of the approaching figure even when he stepped up beside her.�

_Something has gone amiss Yuna�._

What do you mean?� She asked somewhat baffled by his words.�

_Your interference has altered the plan of fate�.You were not supposed to live�_

� Unsure of what he meant, it suddenly struck Yuna harshly that the sentence had not been directed at her, but at Tidus, who stood with the exact confusion beside her.�

Are�you talking to me?� The blonde man asked while pointing his finger at his chin to clear up the matter.�

_You�.You pathetic dream�.You interfered�.you disrupted destiny�.you awakened�_

Hey, listen man�� Tidus began while his hands waved in denial. Suddenly, with a flash of astonishing speed, the cloaked figure came within inches of the Blitzer with his hands becoming slowly transparent.� What the?� Given not the opportunity to react, Tidus felt a sudden sense of emptiness consume him abruptly as the mans hands drove deep into his lower abdomen. Pryflies withering up from his body while the impaling hands rummaged through his insides, as if searching for something he could not find. Finally, with a grunt of dissatisfaction, the man retrieved his transpiring limbs reluctantly, letting them fall to his sides as he slowly stepped back, a grin forming on his face.�

_It�s too late now��._� It began as it�s back slowly turned to the two.� _The part I gave him to has fully manifested�.It is impossible to retrieve now�_

What do you mean?� Yuna had grown tired of her silence and spoke freely with an exasperated expression, infuriated by what he had done or attempted to do to Tidus.�

_Come to Bikanel, Summoner��Everything will be revealed to you there�Be sure that he�._� It�s shaded head turned to Tidus with a glare of malevolent blue eyes from beneath it�s hood.� _Accompanies you there�.His presence is a necessity to the continuation of both of your stories�..Never leave him alone Yuna�He might been gone when you return to retrieve him._� With his sentence ending, a sudden uproar of wind pulled against their bodies as time began to flow normally once more. With a flash of light that blinded them momentarily, the cloaked figure dispersed into nothing, and the two were left alone�as waves splashed at their feet.�


	13. Authors Note

I want to apologize for that last chapter! I don�t know why the fuck it has those little things in it! If anybody has any advice on how I can dispose of them, please tell me alright? Fucking Fan �..fucking with my stories!!! I�ll kill the administrators with a spatula!!!


	14. Real Emotion

__

Where…..Where am I?" Tidus whispered as he stumbled blindly through the darkness around him." Why…Why am I here?" His voice rung out in all directions, returning with the same ferocity." Yuna? Yuna! Yuna please! Yuna get me out!" Again he called out to himself, hoping, praying, wishing that his words would reach the person nearest….there came no response." Please! Anybody! I want out! Please! Someone get me out!" The emptiness he felt, the despair, gradually working it's way into his heart, crushing his quietude. " Somebody!!! Anybody!!

Are you afraid?" Without a moment to pass after the voice echoed around him, an image, a familiar image, the image of the Fayth Bahamut materialized before him. The small child standing still like it was stone." It's ok to be afraid you know….You can be afraid.." It reassured him his fears where understandable, as though it realized the feeling of incompletion within the person's heart." Sometimes it's best to be afraid…

You…" Tidus whispered as he cautiously took a step forward, reaching his hand out as if to touch his cheek." You…You'll get me out of here right?" His questions where instinctive, impulsively requiring an answer before he fell into madness." You have to let me out! I don't want to be here anymore! I'm scared! I'm afraid!!!!" Shouting out at the top of his lungs, Tidus winced at the comeback his echoes made, the vibrations pounding against his eardrums." anniversary

I know…" The Fayth declared with a small smile forming on the edge of his lips." I know you are….Your afraid….It's fine…." Speaking with a hint of amusement, it was not of cruelty that it smiled, but of happiness, the smile that calmed the fear stricken man, that soothed him to enjoyable heights." You are resting Tidus…..It's ok….It's alright to rest….We are…" His smile grew with the fading words."

I don't want to rest yet…" Tidus was growing desperate to awaken." I just want to stay in Yuna's arms for now! I want the security I feel near her! I want her to feel the same! " Petulantly, he grinded his teeth. He was becoming exasperated over the Fayth's method of postponing his awakening, he wanted to arise to the sun, not to the darkness he was surrounded with before they allowed him to return to Spira. This darkness was so horribly familiar, he wanted to forget it and allow time to erase all memories of it."

But you already are….

" Tidus snapped back to reality in an instant. Realizing he had blacked out during their embrace, Tidus looked down to Yuna who rested against his chest while they stood on the beach. He was unsure how they had wound up like this at first, until he recalled the recent ordeal concerning the cloaked figure. Regarding all the things he had told them, Tidus decided to refrain from informing the others of the man's arrival. Worried it might concern them more, which was precisely how Tidus felt, Yuna agreed."

" Slowly pulling from the others arms, Yuna's bi-colored orbs meet his own once again as she smiled. Entranced by her beauty, Tidus could only observe he perfection with unmoving eyes, unable to tear away from her smooth face. Acknowledging his stare, the former summoner blushed furiously but yet was incompetent when it came to moving away from him, bathing in the thought he took so much pleasure to see her. For sometime she could not remember when they had ever been so peaceful, even in these most troublesome of moments. The current events concerning Tidus's condition had greatly worried her, even though she tried to suppress it, others began to see how it affected her, which began to bring others to worry."

Tidus, let's get back to the village. Wakka and Lulu most likely want to be informed on what happened at Zanarkand Ruins…" She more so ordered then suggested." I don't really want to be bombarded with questions when we arise in the morning, so lets deal with this tonight okay?"

Do we have to?" Tidus whined as he attempted to pull her into him once again, only to have his hands intercepted by Yuna's own, clasping them together softly."

Please? I want to spend the night with you…It's still early into the evening, we'll stay up all night cuddling if you want!" She exclaimed with a gentle smile. Pulling the distance between them, the Summoner quickly pecked him on the cheek before turning and dashing off onto the trail, looking back as she ran." Race you there!!

Great!" Tidus scoffed as he impatiently crossed his arms." Now she wants to race me…After she practically demands that we head back to the village…." He rolled his eyes as he hesitated, beginning a small pace to catch up with her." Why does she have to rush everything?" Dispensing with his questions for the time being, Tidus began to increase his speed as he leapt gracefully over a fallen tree, landing silently on the dirt trail ending at the village entrance. Dodging a low hanging branch that nearly whacked him as he rounded a bend, Yuna slowly came into view far ahead of him, the woman excitedly racing up a slope. Grinning, he sprinted faster in his pursuit. Now taking a lengthy leap over a stream, he stumbled before regaining his balance on the opposite side and pushed his way hastily past a twig blocking his path."

" Within a matter of moments he had drawn near to her. Despite the years she had lived and ventured without him, her speed could not compare to his own. The day she overthrew him was a day of stiff limbs, the time he had endured curled up as a ball in darkness had somewhat made him rusty and declined his skills. But now, however, with his newly found sense of mobility, he could overpower any in terms of speed, so he believed."

" Flashing a smile in acknowledgement to the ground he had gained upon her, Yuna strived herself to go faster. But her legs, now struggling up the slanted hill, had grown exhausted and where gradually beginning to fail her. In a moment of exhaustion, Yuna's legs gave way, causing her to stumble forward while using her hands to support her lose of balance, Tidus passing her in the events. Flashing a smile as he jogged by her, the man began to lower his speed and allowed her a brief opportunity to pass him and make up for lost time."

" Yuna gladly accepted the silent offer. With a moments time she had already straightened her fallen figure and passed Tidus before he could react. She sprinted with all her might up the rocky hillside, kicking pebbles airborne as she ran. With her shortened hair that stayed quiescent even through her actions, she could feel sweat begin to fall from the strands and pelt her forehead, falling momentarily before her eyes In a streak of scarlet. Laughing, she shook her head to force away the droplets that fell from her hair and pushed herself harder."

" Ascending to the hill's peek, Yuna briefly glanced beyond her shoulder with the thrust of her head only to see nothing in pursuit behind her. Confused, she turned her body around and halted, listening to the roar of the wind around her. There were no footsteps, no heavy breaths, no ridiculous laughter, and no goofy grin behind her. Only nothing greeted her gaze and she shivered at the lack of inhabitance. Pressing her palm worriedly against the rigid bark of a palm tree beside her, the distant roar of waves overlapping the sands cocooned her in an ocean breeze. AT first, the emptiness she felt was occurring through Tidus's absence, but gradually started to feel something darker as upon it. Then the words spoken where recalled…

_Never leave him alone Yuna…..He might not be there when you return to retrieve him…_

" Snapping her eyes widely in building anxiety, Yuna felt the completion of her heart declining in her fears. Pushing herself off with watery eyes, already assuming the worst, she broke in a run down the hill with a frown. Suddenly, without warning to signify an approach, Yuna was drawn back with an abrupt grasp that tugged against her waist, yelling out as she was pulled against an anonymous figure and slung softly to the ground. Tensing her eyes, she had anticipated her attacker to begin ravaging her by how hungrily he feasted with his lips upon her neck, but the kisses where not of lust but of passion, a passion of love that could only be felt from one person. Tidus."

" Peeking through her eyelids that cracked open slightly, a blurred vision became pellucid with fading moments as Tidus's grinning features revealed to her. At first, she felt a rising frustration within her gut and developed the urge for the first time to smack him for making her worry, but as she shook it away with a smile freely given, relief took it's place. Sighing, she grew content with his delicate kisses and raised her neck for more open space, shivering as the kisses grew deeper. "

" At last, after minutes of starving kisses upon her neck which would no doubt leave numerous hickeys, the attack finally ended as Tidus chuckled and laid his head back."

You know, you shouldn't be so tense all the time!" He declared with another humored and suppressed laugh." I hope I didn't harm you though, when I pulled you back, I attempted to be gentle about it…

No, you did not my love.." Yuna whispered before pulling herself into his chest." Mmmm…I just was worried about what that man said. He told me to never leave you alone, and I carelessly did……I feel so stupid, already forgetting the warning he had so seriously given me…." She confessed with a heavy sigh, nuzzling her cheek in his uniform."

Yuna…" Gently, he placed his hand upon her head, coursing his fingers through her hair and brushing her scalp." Nothing is going to happen to me now. I swear to you. What that man said….His words were empty. I'll never go anywhere again, I'm here….I'm staying….and nothing can change that. Dream or not, I'm living, and with that life I am loving." He grinned as she raised her head to gaze into his eyes." You hear me? I'm loving, I'm loving you! Keep loving me and Sin himself dwarfs before our strength!

Tidus…" Yuna found herself whispering his name unconsciously, filled with a seductive and rather libidinous tone that made him shiver beneath her." I love you so much…" Easing her head forward with slightly lowered eyes glimmering with desire, Yuna pressed her lips passionately against his own for another time that day with a lewd kiss, one she had never blessed him with. Without her mental consent, her body began to act impulsively on the connection between them, her hands caressing his tanned skin with delicate fingertips that trailed curiously down his lower abdomen in a smooth, straight line, halting on the upper ridge of his shorts."

Yuna.." The blitzer responded, cut of by the kisses graving response, pressing his lips against them to satisfy the hunger. Sliding his hand down simultaneously with Yuna, his palm assiduously rubbing her bare back. The nubile woman relaxing against him had always sexually aroused him at the site, her entrancing beauty and heartwarming smiles were one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her. The site of her breasts tugged by her shirt and ass pulled tightly by her shorts always made him smile mischievously as his mind reeled in dirty thoughts of what he could do with and to her. But over all, past the temptations and entrancement, he was august to be near her and loved it."

**( I'm warning everyone now o.o….. LEMON AHEAD UNLESS YOUR TOO DENSE TO NOTICE ALL THE HINTS I HAVE BEEN GIVING!!! THIS WARNING IS FOR ALL THE DUMB PEOPLE WHO NEED TO BE SMACKED WITH A WARHAMMER!!! Anyway o.o….For all the smart and respectful people who I instantly give 100 respect points too, please enjoy this lemon I have happily written for you all…..or….was it for you? O.O Duh…. I may be a bastard but I'm not a sick bastard …Fuckers…..LOL! Just jerking you guys around, you all rock.)**

" Smiling, her hand continue it's exploration through the top of his shorts, brushing over his erecting member while her fingers tapped his thighs. Pleasuring at the site and feeling of her lover shuddering in delight, a sudden burst to confidence drove her to pull upward, pressing her palm against his throbbing member with a growing blush. The warmth radiating from it, the way it shifted beneath the weight of her hand, something about it was arousing, but whatever was of no concern. Giggling she allowed her fingers to close around it, her fingers especially savoring the warmth of his skin while she tore her lips away, pressing them against his neck."

" Flinching at the pressure her palm, Tidus forced himself to progress further as Yuna had done, his hands gently massaging her back slipping silently onto her ass delivering a firm squeeze. At the sudden action, Yuna was forced to suppress a giggle building within her. Despite her nervousness and lack of experience, she desired nothing more then to please him and obviously he had the same goal for her, regarding the way his hands so openly cupped and squeezed her ass. Tidus, however, had obtained plenty of experience over sex. The years spent in Zanarkand where not years spent without sexual action, the tension around other women could have been cut with a knife."

" Drawing her hand swiftly from his pants and forcing her fingers away from his heating member, Yuna began to fiddle hastily with the top of his shorts in an attempt to remove them. Growing wet and erupting with desire that Tidus needed to calm, she could not refrain from acting like a sex crazed animal that craved her mate to deflower her. After slight difficulty and pestiferous pulls, the constricting cloth finally relinquished it's hold and slid easily down to Tidus's ankles, allowing his manhood to erect without binds to hindrance it, the tip oozing with cum in excitement." **( Excuse my use of dirty words, but this is for all the perverts out there!! I myself hate writing lemons…. Grrrrrr……..You all owe me for this shit. )**

" In her eagerness she did not hesitate to pull herself abruptly away from her awaiting lover coated in sunlight, the icky warmth of her own lubrication slathering over her hymen signifying her anticipation to what would soon occur. With fumbling hands that grasped the fabric of her shorts, she cautiously removed them at a pace that instantly informed Tidus she was ready, fearful that she would not please him. Kicking them away with the swap of her foot, Yuna stood bashfully before the awaiting man, her hands clasped behind her back while her faced veered off to the side shyly, allowing him to peer freely at her soaked womanhood."

Yuna…" Uncertain if she was truly prepared, the man shot his eyes away from the marvelous beauty before him and locked his eyes upon her face, his pupils wide with concern. " Are you for certain? Do you really want to be…Do you really want this?" He asked with slight reluctance, feeling moronic over his inability to hold the words. If she wasn't truly ready, would she be waiting for him to take her? Would she be showing herself to him for the first time In this way?"

" Settling herself down upon his stomach, she felt the erection prick the back of her ass, Yuna finally nodding with a shaking body. " Tidus, I love you more then anything…" She began with a smile." I want you…I want us to be one, just this once…let our bodies bind together…let our hearts beat the same rhythm and let our breaths be the same…You're my man, my eternal dream…" She whispered pulling her hips upward and spreading her legs. With a final nod to approve, Yuna pressed herself against his throbbing member, whimpering as the tip slowly pushed it's way through the resistance, her walls closing around it in rejection."

Oh my Summoner…" With a weak tone that followed his entry and Yuna's body squirming above the pain, he placed his hands upon her hips, looking up to Yuna's face contorted with pain. Obviously the penetration was agonizing in a way she had never felt, the warmth inside her however was easing that pain, blacking it out with a sense of completion, like they were whole. Awaiting her consent to continue, a slight whimper followed by a quick smile signaled it was fine and their lovemaking could go on."

" Lifting her body up with the assistance of his hands, his member slowly began to extract before slamming her weight back down upon it again, pushing it farther against the still resisting walls. As the motions began to accelerate with every thrust that drew deeper within her, Yuna's moans grew in delight. The pain subsiding as pleasure overtook and a smile replaced a frown. All worries of endless pain and inability to satisfy were tossed aside and confidence grew in their place, both of them flourishing with it. "

Tidus…Tidus..Tidus!!" Yuna's moans turned to screams of satisfactory while her hands pressed against his chest to keep herself from flailing wildly during the events, believing that without the support she would thrash her arms crazily as pleasure become unbearable. A bizarre sensation building within her was disturbing the moment she felt the heat began to build, suspecting It was nothing more then the feeling of Tidus within her she went on without question, but as the thrusting died the feeling became more immense. " T-Tidus, there…there is something wrong!!!" Yet all she received in response was a grunt." Tidus! Tidus!! Tidus!!!!" As she released a final scream of unimaginable pleasure, Yuna felt a great relief consume her as she hit her climax. Tidus shooting his seed within her as their bodies truly reached fulfillment, and Yuna collapsed breathlessly upon him."

" For that instant she forgot about it all. The darkness growing in Bevelle, the mysterious man linking to Tidus's empowerment, returning to the village to inform them about what happened, there was only her and Tidus, this was their time and nothing could destroy it. Suddenly her eyes began heavy, unable to stay awake any further despite the fact it was still early in the evening, she felt sleep grow immanent and soon darkness overtook her."

**( Well? My very first freaking Lemon, XD. Forgive me if it sucks, but give me your opinion in reviews . Anyone who commends it shall be given 60 respect points! Anyone who doesn't like it will also be given 60 respect points for being honest! I'll update soon! Ciao! )**


	15. Taken

" Yuna awake to be greeted by nightfall. Darkness shrouded her vision while she hoisted her body up from Tidus's own. She began confused, stumbling in her nudity while the moon hung high above her, having slept throughout the remaining day just seconds following their lovemaking. The tiring process had obviously proved too exhausting for them both and slipped them into a deep slumber, open for Fiend attack or being caught naked atop one another. Mentally slapping herself for having slept and foiling her plans, she hastily scavenged the ground for her shorts cloaked in darkness, sliding them up her legs in a rush before leaping at Tidus with a cry, jolting him awake."

" Hoisting his body in hostility, suspecting attack, his cerulean eyes that glimmered beneath the moonshine entranced the woman momentarily. Lost in the empty blue that sparkled like diamonds. Snapping back to reality with the shake of her head, Yuna managed to tear away from the mesmerizing gaze that held her, tossing Tidus a serious look from beneath the gray light. Expressing her seriousness."

We overslept! We have to hurry up and get back to the village!" She explained and more so ordered as Tidus pulled up his shorts still residing at his ankles. Grabbing his hand swiftly, Yuna pulled him forcefully down the dirt path where the village fire glimmered in the distance. Over stones and fallen tree's they leapt without grace, stumbling from the impacts of their landings and struggling to regain their posture while they ran. They laughed together in humor, both directed at each other as they watched the other nearly fall. They had finally been lead to happiness, through all the torment and agony, only a single task remained unfinished. Then they could love for eternity."

" As they began a descent upon a hill treacherous with rocks, memories erupted from their dormancy within Yuna's mind. She recalled this particular hill and remembered it's horrors. When she was young, Yuna had often stumbled upon it's rocks, where many fiends dwelled beneath it's protection. Uncountable numbers had clustered together to form a nest of various species. Rukh settled upon the tops of boulders while Quadricorn's as well as Queen Coeurl's bred beneath them in burrows, and Killer hounds nested in dens carved into the trunk's of tree's. Now this hill was barren, the fiends were no more. "

" Mildly disturbed, the former Summoner forced the pestiferous flashbacks away. Wherever the fiends have gone, they weren't here anymore, and she was thankful for it. Suppressing any further thoughts regarding the trivial issue, Yuna set her mind upon returning to the village. Pushing herself harder until her speed hit it's limits, Yuna obtained much ground on Tidus who was now not far in the lead. She would soon surpass him if the pace continued as such."

" Unfortunately it did not. For Tidus's keen eye detected Yuna's increase in speed and began to sprint faster. Foolishly taking no heed to the loose rocks spread out before him. In a swift motion, Tidus's feet fell out from underneath him as the rocks gave way and tumbled, the man flailing helplessly as he shot into the air and crashed against the ground with a silent thud. Groaning he rolled painfully onto his side, pebbles clinging to his skin through the fabric of his shirt, digging hardly into his flesh. Blonde haired plastered with dirt clung to his forehead."

It's your fault you know!" Yuna couldn't help but giggle as she stopped, taking precautions in order to escape the same fate that had befallen her lover. Somewhat, inside, regretting having said that." Maybe next time you'll watch where you are going?" She hastily made herself sound concerned."

Tidus saw through her attempts to fix her words and found himself amused. With a swift motion he sat upright, locking his hands upon Yuna's wrists before pulling back and dragging her on top of him. The Summoner had only a change to cry before she was silenced by Tidus's lips pressing against her own, cherishing the connection the two shared once again. It appeared that their love making had pulled them closer to each other, more open and careless, like they could spend hours having sex even in public, she wouldn't might it at all.

After many moments of a passionate make out session, the two finally parted. Yuna was the first to arise, having to relieve her weight off the man beneath her before he could make an attempt to stand. She blinked at the smile he gave her as he stood, the warm, heart melting smile of innocence. Yet all it did was mask the mischievous man beneath it, obsessed with only one woman, and ready to kill to protect her regardless of whom it was. She giggled happily which sent a confused expression on the blonde's face.

She ignored the look and turned. Beginning to walk at a slow pace, she had no desire to begin another race, it only drained her and edged her that much closer to spending eternity in Tidus's arms where she could rest undisturbed. A chill of pleasure went up her body at the thought. She licked her lips hungrily in a vision of Tidus's body naked beneath hers, invoking the memory from it's dormancy. That manly tanned, rippled body all hers to claim, all hers to play with and not be rejected. She shuddered once more as delight overtook her.

" Okay…" Tidus blinked in confusion to her vibrating body. Yuna had seemed rather pleased since they had awoken, it was biting at him to find out why. He recalled the events that had happened, how they had made love for the first time, wondering if that was her reason. He couldn't suppress a chuckle at the thought. Indeed he was happy about it and he sweated every time he caught a glimpse of her figure's backside or breasts."

The two arrived shortly later that night to be greeted by a hyper Rikku hoping up and in her own excitement to have them back. But that died away as she became suspicious of their whereabouts and what they had spent the time doing, Yuna and Tidus grew swiftly annoyed.

" Rikku seriously…I don't want to talk about it right now." Yuna shoved past her cousin with an exasperated sigh, hoping she would no longer pry into the matter. Yet her cousin would not back down so easily."

" Oh come on Yunie!!" Rikku pleaded as she leapt in the path of the woman once again, begging with everything she was for Yuna to reveal her secrets locked away in her mind. She was desperate to know what they had done, this matter was something she would not be kept in the dark about."

Yet Yuna persisted in staying silent, she only trudged along the path to the fire, ignoring her cousin's pleas. Angered by her cousin's decision to stay quiet, a speck of hope ignited another interrogation as Tidus came into view. She was on him in moments.

" Tidus! Tidie, Tidie, Tidie!" Rikku approached suspiciously as she clasped her hands behind her back, leaning forward only slightly to look up into his eyes with a pleading expression once again." Can you tell me what you and Yunie did while you was away?!!" Although she began hastily, Tidus could not be given the opportunity to deliberate over her reasons for wondering and this left him vulnerable, open for questioning without time to think."

Wha? Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The blonde raised his arms defensively, trying to seems not so inimical." Uh! I don't think It would be healthy to tell you, eh Rikku?" He responded with a glance in Yuna's direction who sized him warningly."

" Ohhhhh!! Come on!! Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" Rikku continued and resorted to begging as usual. Personal business was not an issue to Rikku, she would pry and pry until the information she desired was released to her knowledge." Just a little of the juicy info?!! "

Suddenly, a gloved hand gripped Rikku's should forcefully, as Paine arose behind with a sigh. She only glanced at the blonde man before her before she pulled a kicking Rikku away, struggling to keep the pestiferous Al Bhed from annoying them further. Inside, Tidus secretly praised her for doing so and stepped silently beside Yuna now occupied with chatting to Wakka.

" Whats happening brudda?" The retired Blitzer began with a grin as his arm curled around Tidus's neck in an instant, pulling him up against his chest while the blonde struggled to free himself with fading strength. Yet the hold remained and Tidus grew fatigued until Wakka released him. Tidus fell forward in a grasp for breath."

Gah! Will you stop that?!" Tidus snapped with a frown as he settled himself before the fire with a sigh, gazing wearily into the flames flickering before him as though entranced. Yuna sat beside him as well, resting her head against is shoulder with an expression Tidus's could not determine, unable to see her face through the corner of his eye."

Well?" Wakka began with a look of questioning as he too, planted his body to the opposite side of Tidus. For a moment the man did not continue, he stayed silent, gazing seriously into the embers playing off the conflagration. He picked up shortly after." Ya gonna tell us what is going on ya?" He asked with the tilt of his head that brought the two lovers into view."

" For a moment Tidus and Yuna hesitated to begin their story on this particular night, for some reason their day had been draining and only small strength remained within them. Perhaps their journey there and back had been tiresome, or maybe their love making was what truly fatigued them so. "

Yes, do tell…" A voice came from behind abruptly as Lulu ascended from her hut, approaching them steadily before pressing the matter on." We have waited long enough..

" Tidus and Yuna didn't bother to protest, they merely exchanged glances and smiled before their story began."

" Hours passed and still their story went on. The moon rose higher as Tidus and Yuna revealed facts of Bevelle, Bikanel, and the skeletal like creature that attacked Zanarkand. Nooj, Gippal, Baralai, Paine, and Rikku listened closely as well, regardless of their knowledge upon the matter, deciding things would be better if their minds were refreshed."

So that's it eh?" Wakka asked with a sigh as his left palm caressed the back of his head." Things are getting bad, ya?

Indeed, things are much worse then I thought." Lulu had become unsettled during the explanation and remained so. She couldn't bring herself to determine why everything was happening like this, yet something tinged in her mind and brought forth the suspicion it all involved Tidus's return. Yet even that theory could not be proven valid, perhaps it was all just coincidental."

Yeah.. But what Is really bothering me is that hooded man that appeared when Tidus first started to fade!" Yuna spoke up once again as she placed her hand upon Tidus's own, holding it tightly." Why did he help him? " Still, she refused to inform them of the previous encounter." Why did he save him? What are his motives, his intentions, his purpose?

Relax Yuna.." Paine responded as she laid back against the sand to gaze up at the stars." You shouldn't get so upset about him, the guy saved Tidus….That's all we need to know right now. I'm certain that once we get to Bikanel, everything will be clear to us." The warrior spoke truthfully. There was no sense in racking themselves over this, it was better to act then question, and action was a must to end this."

Yeah!" The young Al Bhed, Rikku, piped up with the punch of her fist into the sky, swinging her blonde hair with her movements." All we got to do is chug on down to Bikanel, do a little digging, uncover the buried the chamber and then we get to kick some booty!

Too bad Bikanel is hundreds of miles wide…" Paine chuckled as she rolled on her side with a smirk, knowing her declaration had crushed the woman's optimism."

Oh poopy!" The blonde haired woman slammed her foot down in exasperation, burrowing it in the sand with a frown."

Hey, relax!" Gippal shattered the silence that followed, standing up as he pressed his fist together and gave the group a wink." We'll just get some help from the diggers! Let's just give Nhadala a visit. You can't say in all her years of working in those accursed dunes that she hasn't heard of a hidden chamber or discovered one.

I wouldn't get your hopes up…" The leader of the Youth League, Nooj, arose with an expression clearly serious." Nhadala would have informed someone of it. Not to mention, from what we know, the possibility of the diggers discovering it is slim. This thing will not be found unless it wants to be, that's my opinion.

Oh come on people!!" Tidus could not endure any more of this exchange of negative and positive facts, he wanted them to settle on something and stick to it." Enough of this! Let's just head to Bikanel, learn what we can, then dispense of this thing! Come what may, even fiends won't stand in our way!" He spoke with confidence, determination filled him and doubt shriveled to nothing."

Yes.." Yuna greed with some unknown uncertainty." But…earlier. Wakka?" She asked turning to her former guardian." Do you remember that hill where all the fiends nested?

Ya mean the one where little Yuna always stumbled on?" The red haired man asked with a chuckle, closing his eyes in amusement before opening them to see her." Yeah, I remember alright.

Well…" The former summoner began once again with a frown, turning away to look into the flames." When we were heading back, me and Tidus…We ran down that hill to get here and well…There wasn't any fiends in sight! Not one! Their nests where cleared and everything!

That is very strange Yuna.." The black mage, Lulu, responded once again with a serious look." Fiends never abandon their territory. If they find a suitable nest, they stay there for life and breed… What could drive them away from such a spot they have inhabited for decades?

I don't know Lulu.. I just want to found out what is going on.." Yuna closed her eyes in sadness, resting her chin against her knee's the pressed against her chest."

Then let's go to Bikanel Yuna.." Tidus smiled as he rose, sharing glances with the surrounding inhabitants." Everyone! We are going to head to Bikanel tomorrow! Tomorrow, everything ends! We will uncover the chamber, defeat whatever this thing is, and return everything to normal!" For a moment, he stared up to the stars, a dreamy expression upon his face." And then I can spend my life with you Yuna.." He whispered as he tore his gaze from the sky and looked upon Yuna's face that clearly expressed she was moments away from tears."

" As he bent down, a smile playing his face the widened, his hand outstretched to hers. And just as Yuna prepared to take it, prepared for the warmth of their connection, to the warmth of their love, time stopped. She couldn't act that moment, she couldn't breath, unable to move. Frozen, helpless, scared. For she was stricken with fear, a fear that would always linger, as the claws of the Rukh clasped around Tidus's shoulder in an instant. In her mind she screamed, she cried for him, for the creature to let him go, and as reality flashed back, she was already to late."

" There came no sound from her lips at first, as the beast soared into the sky. There came nothing but silence to follow, everything was deaf. Through the corner of her eyes she could see Paine, Rikku, Baralai, Nooj, Wakka, Lulu and everyone else rising in a fury, yet she felt nothing, she was numb. Then she saw his face. Tidus's face. A face that horrified her, he was afraid. His face was wrinkled with fear, his mouth gapped open in horror as the fiend pulled him higher, mouthing words she could not hear, and then she spoke."

TIDUS!!!!!!!!" Her words echoed out into the emptiness as Tidus's disappeared beyond the clouds and into the darkness. Wind pulled at her body, a violent wind that tore at her words with the ferocity of a hurricane, and they went unheard."

**Authors Note: Hahahaha, how do you like me now?!! A big ass fiend just carried away our favorite man! XD, Yay!! O.o …LOL. Some people might be pissed at me for ending this chapter as a cliffy, but hey? A cliffy will always have you guys back, reading, reviewing, and begging for more which gives my writing a purpose!! So thankies for the reviews, I'll update soon! Very, very, very soon o.o I actually plan to try to update at least once every day this week. O.o I have to complete this story before Christmas so I can work on my KH and my FFVII fic. Also, expect alotta one shots from me. XD, for those of you who have played Shadow Hearts Covenant, check out my Yuri x Karin one shot! Based on Yuri's thoughts after the defeat of Kaito! Ciao! ))**


	16. The Pursuit

" The roar of Celsius erupted through the sky as the crimson airship tore through the clouds in pursuit. Along the lines they had lost sight of the Rukh carrying the abducted Tidus and now relied on facts to lead them. They knew, however, it could only be taking him to one place, Bikanel. Their decision had passed by the direction in which it flew, showing no signs of straying from it's path. Their radar clearly showed that."

" With her hands clasped together in worry, Yuna stood against the entrance door with a sigh upon the bridge. Fear and anger filled her towards the events. Feared for Tidus's safety and angered by the Rukh that stole him away from her. She wouldn't forgive whoever was responsible, she would slay them and rid their darkness from this world. She swore it. A promise that would not be broken."

" She wondered why he had to have been taken, why he was stolen away from her arms, from her sight. Why whoever was responsible did this. Sighing once again, a heavy sigh of sadness, she slumped to the floor with suppressed tears. She buried her face into her hands, pressing against her eyes to contain the tears that threatened to show, but couldn't detain them anymore. She needed a release from this pain, and the only one who could do this was Tidus. The man she loved more then anything."

" Approaching footsteps caused her to swallow her grief and brush away her tears with the back of her hand hastily. She had no desire to be seen as a feeble woman at this point in time, she had to stay strong for her lover, she had too. If she didn't, there was no way she could save him, and she couldn't live with being so incompetent as to not rescue him."

Yunie?" The usually hyper tone of Rikku came to her softly and full of sympathy, obviously saddened by Yuna's condition and the abduction to Tidus." Don't cry Yunie, we will get him back. We've got the Youth League and New Yevon on our side, nothing can stop us…" Somehow she didn't seem to reassuring."

It's n-not f-fair!" Yuna gasped as the tears began once again and she pressed her cheeks against her thighs to hide them." It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair! He shouldn't have been taken from me! What if something h-happens to him?! What if t-they kill him! I c-can't live without him Rikku!!!

Crying will get you nowhere Yuna.." The cold voice of Paine startled her and she could not help but look up with a hateful expression." I know it seems cold of me to say that, but the more time you spend crying over him the more time you waste and the further that fiend takes him. If you want him back, get him back. Don't sit there regretting, stand tall and act." For a moment their eyes met and Yuna could finally see a side of Paine scarcely shown, the side that shared the sympathy Rikku did, only her voice reassured her far more then what the perky Al Bhed every could. Then the warrior turned away."

Yes.." The High Summoner swallowed her tears with a forced smile and pushed her body up. To continue her grieving would not prove beneficial to the matter, she had to uncover a way to rescue Tidus and by Yevon nothing would stop her from doing so." Brother!" She called out sternly." Put the petal to the metal! Get me to Bikanel as quick as you can!! This thing is going to pay!

Roger!!" Brother yelled back with a grin as he exerted more speed from the throttle, tearing off in a burst of flame from the engine as they sped forward."

Hang on Tidus…" Yuna whispered as she silently stepped forth, glancing around the room as the eyes of Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal fell upon her." I'm coming for you my love…

**(( Tidus POV ))**

I don't know how I wound up in this predicament so quickly. For a moment it was all blurred to me and refused to clear. I remember seeing Yuna's face, petrified with fear before I was lifted. Then I recalled the ocean beneath him and the pain of talons ripping into my skin as I struggled to free myself.

" Let me go you overgrown pelican!" I shouted as I swapped my arms at nothing to make things difficult for the beast to hold me. Yet it's grip did not loosen, instead it tightened and burrowed it's claws only that much further into my skin. I yelled out in the pain that shot through me, the pain that overflowed me my mind with thoughts concerning the matter if I would survive."

Maybe I wouldn't? Maybe this thing would carry me higher, and higher and farther, and farther until it just let my fall? Perhaps it would drop me off at it's nest and allow it's brood to devour me, maybe it would consume me itself?

I laughed at that image, yes, the image of it devouring me while I kick and scream. Then it horrified me. Somewhere in the distance I could still hear the roar of the airship pursuing us, and It comforted it me so to know they had not given up. Yet I wondered where this thing would take me? And I prayed Yuna would save me no matter where I was.

A gust of wind awoke me from the dormancy of my mind as the creature holding me descended. I was confused at first, and thriving in the tumult I remembered the far of call of Yuna's scream. The scream that filled me with sorrow to know she was suffering. I was so careless to be abducted with such ease, weaponless and helpless. Those two words fit my description better then anything ever could. That and frightened.

A blur of dark hills caught my attention as the creature steadied itself. Dark hills that swept past with the speed the Rukh flew and left me wondering where I was. But as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realized those were not hills beneath my soaring body, but dunes. Yes, sand dunes, dunes that only belonged in one place….Bikanel.

But as quickly as my realization came, it was diminished by my other acknowledgement. An acknowledgement that could only horrify me further then what I already was. The acknowledgement that I was falling.

My first action was on impulse. I screamed. A scream that broke the barrier of sound as the night's quietude was shattered in a fury of immense, vocal vibrations. Even the Rukh that soared off screeched in dismay as it's eardrums racked to adjust to the waves of sound. Then I was cut off as my body hit the sands.

I rolled, coughing and kicking, as I tumbled helplessly down the dune I landed upon. The sand had not entirely absorbed my impact, it hurt, yet could have been many times worse had I landed on something solid.

Coming to a stop, I hit flat ground. Everything was hazy to begin with, I was confused. Solid ground? Cold and hard. My head throbbed through the pain of my collision, yet my fingers curiously trailed the platform I lay upon. Concrete? Pavement? No..It was different. Marble? Yes, that was it. Marble. I had landed upon a marble platform.

Pushing my body up with the slight dizziness of my head, I straightened my body with difficulty as I sized up the surroundings. Then halted upon the figure before me.

It took me moments to recover from my shock, to recover from the dark, cloaked figure that eye me ominously with azure eyes. Eyes that pierced my soul. I winced and stepped back, desperately wanting to escape the gaze.

W-who are you?" I questioned with a mild stutter, not fully anticipating an answer from it. However, I anticipations were wrong."

My name?" It's voice came out cold and long as it spoke." I am surprised…I thought you of all people would remember me…" When I made no move to respond, it's hand raised gradually. A cold, pale hand, scrawny and bulging with veins. **(( It's the Emperor from Star Wars!! O.o;;; ))** This site caused me to shrink back all the more. Then it amazed me, as it glowed with a scarlet color. And I remembered."

You.." I began unable to believe." You're the one who saved me aren't you? Why did you have me taken away? I thought you would allow us to come to you?!

That was my original intention to not appear to hasty.." The man began with his cold and raspy tone." Unfortunately, I had not foreseen your so called session of lovemaking…

This confession caused me to blush deeply. Had this man been observing them during their lovemaking? Of course he had. How else could he have known that? Disgusting I thought, absolutely disgusting.

YOU WATCHED US?!!" I couldn't contain myself from yelling. This man had invaded upon our privacy, he had obliterate our secrete by watching us and it angered me so much….oh so much."

Indeed I did…" The man responded as he turned away." And now, with your child growing within her, my problems have only increased…

WHAT??!!" Again I shouted. Was Yuna truly pregnant with my baby? If so, how could he tell? Did he foresee the future? Or did he somehow, in a mysterious way, just know? "

Yes, she is carrying it…Although she would have discovered in time.." He paused shortly." I won't allow it to big discovered. I shall kill it by destroying her. A knife to the gut should do…

Your insane!! I won't let you harm her!" Frantically I lunged with everything I had. I wouldn't allow him to harm her, I would crush him here so she could never be put in his path. Yet as I drew near, all he did was raise his hand, another flash of scarlet filled my sight, blinding me for moments before a searing, hot pain filled my body. I felt as if my skin was being singed off or torn away by a piece of blazing hot iron burrowed beneath my skin. I screamed in agony."

After many moments of enduring an unbelievable pain, I dropped to my knees, weak. From the blurry haze shrouding my eyes I could see steam withering up from my body, like I myself was once on fire. Then again, maybe I was just moments ago?

A cold finger pressed against my chin and lifted my head up with ease. Too weak to resist, I stared up blankly into the piercing eyes of the hooded figure and could not tear away. I felt entranced.

" If you truly need know my name boy…It is Gallant. But you may call me Oblivion.." I did not responded to his words. Did not bother too. For some reason my lips would not form the words I wished to speak. Then, as his finger slowly left my chin, I could feel my strength returning and I prepared to use it against him." But forget not, that your place in life is to assist me. You shall not stand in my way to destroy her, for you shall be the one to do it yourself..

" N-no…" I choked, attempting to reassure myself that I would never do it. Yet my state left me open for such things, and I found myself believing it slightly."

A but you shall my dear, dear Tidus.." A silent chuckle filled the air around me, sending cold chills up my scorching spine." But you shall…" Suddenly, to my own dismay, the ominous blue eyes brightened. They began to glow, and glow with every passing second until all I could see was a cerulean shade fogging my sight. I blinked before I felt my body being squeezed and gasped in a plead for breath.

Yet despite my struggles the binds continued to constrict. I couldn't see them, but whatever was closing around me was painful and I wanted the pain oh so much to end.

In an effort for my voice to cross the distance, I opened my mouth between gasps as I swallowed a final breath before darkness began to take me. I shouted only one name, the name of my love who could save me, the only one who could save me.." YUNA!!!!!!!! "

**(( Upon the Celsius Bridge: Yuna POV. ))**

I sat down impatiently against the corner of the Bridge's walls. Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair in a fit of contained rage and depression. I found myself wondering if Tidus was alright, if the fiend had eaten him or taken it to it's nest.

Mentally I slapped myself for thinking such things. I could not allow myself to fall prey to such negativity, doubt would not prove beneficial to the matter. It was up to me to stay calm, up to me to make sure everything went smoothly. If I stayed calm, maybe everyone else would? I hoped….Maybe the calmness I felt was received from the others being calm around me? Maybe it was…..Either way it reassured me.

Suddenly, as my head sulked in depression, a voice penetrated my sorrow. A familiar voice, a voice stricken with pain, the voice of Tidus.

_" Yuna!!!!!! "_

I instantly shot up. Was it really him? Was Tidus really calling out to me? No, I was just hearing things, wasn't I? He couldn't really be talking to me through his mind, could he? Yes! Whatever the reason for me happening to her him It didn't matter. What did matter was the pain in the voice that echoed within my brain.

I could see the worried glances of Rikku and Paine as they faced me. I hadn't known it, but I had been whimpering excitedly and yet fearfully during the ordeal. Maybe they thought I had snapped?

"Yunie?" Came the concerned tone of my cousin. Rikku."

"Yuna, are you alright?" Paine followed up with a question of her own."

Turning to them, I nodded happily, and all the same worriedly. Would they believe me? Would they think I was still sane? I wasn't sure if I was.

" Everyone!" I shouted out so all could hear." Stop the pursuit! Take the quickest route to Bikanel!

What? Yuna, are you certain you want to do that?" Nooj questioned as I limped in an approach to me." We are not certain if this creature is taking Tidus there..

" It is.." I whispered with a smile that hid my fear, and I thought it hid it well because they gave no sign of concern." I'm certain.

" How do you know, Yunie?" Rikku responded, slightly confused."

" Because Tidus just called out to me…"

(( Authors note: How do you like me now?!! I'm not sure I have already asked that but I am asking again!! I have updated twice in one day!! Although, I have to admit…This chapter might not have been too good. I am sorry if it isn't but I have never written two chapters in one day so bare with me here! Anyway, I'll probably update tomorrow. Next Chapter: Tidus is brought into the hidden chamber of Bikanel where Gallant reveals his dark plot to destroy Spira and why!! Yuna struggles to reach him as she venture across the sands of Bikanel to the chamber that arose from the sands, but has the misfortune of stumbling across the Chamber Guardian! Why have all the fiends gathered here? What does Gallant intend to do with the dormant soul of Oblivion? Found out next time on my damn, freaking story ya freaking reviewers!! ))


	17. Temple of the Sands

Hey people! I have tried to stick to my word and update every day this week, but I was, unfortunately, tied up on Monday. I have decided to request assistance from a very good friend of mine in the following chapters, one that will help me with my punctuations. XD, I know very well I have been extensively using quotation marks in the completely wrong way, but fear that no more, because the masterful Jas has lent his mighty brain to the squire, Kody!

Bobbichan: I wanted to thank you for the advice you gave me in your last review. I understand I have been making serious errors and in this chapter I intend for there to be none. Please inform me in your next review if I have made another mistake. As for rewriting everything, I am afraid I cannot do that. This fic must be completed soon and my Kingdom Hearts fic must begin. I appreciate everything man, I look forward to your future reviews.

Chapter 15: Temple of the Sands

Tidus hung limply against the limestone tiles of the chamber walls, currently unconscious. He hand been overcome by darkness when the mysterious man, known as Gallant, engulfed him with the ominous blue light during their encounter in the desert. His hair had been matted by dirt and sweat that clung to the fabric of his clothes now tattered on the sleeves and legs, visual proof he had been dragged through sand and endured torture beyond imagination. Torture he awkwardly, couldn't recall.

It seemed to have been only moments ago when he last saw those eyes. Those malevolent, blue eyes that frightened him. Even in his grogginess, as he slowly forced his eyes to open, he could detect those bright, cerulean orbs upon him in distance, somewhere peering in the shadows. Lifting his head upward with great difficulty, Tidus released a groan of exhaustion and pain, barely able to keep his head from falling once again like it weighed hundreds of pounds.

He was weak. The attack forced upon him had fatigued his muscles from enduring it, drained from having to push himself to the limits of his endurance and beyond.

Clinching his hands into fists before relaxing them, Tidus worked gradually to sooth his aching muscles. Even though his hands often locked when he closed them which sent spasms throughout his arm, the tightening was pushed away by his own will to recover. A strong will from what he knew, and not once had his will failed him, his determination was just too strong.

With another groan, he felt the pain suppress itself and gradually edge away. Pride filled him for conquering the agony, content with his body's ability to survive and heal so quickly. Now his strength could return, all he needed was time.

Time was something he did not have. As his vision began to become more lucid and the haze dissipated in his head, he began to acknowledge bizarre aspects of the chamber where he hung. Inscriptions of a forgotten language, written with superb literacy, lined the limestone walls while runes, carved with amazing craftsmanship, displayed above and below on the ceiling and floor tiles. Truly a site to awaken to.

Besides that, the room was practically normal. Candles lit the center of the room in a path that allowed one to follow, leading to a staircase the seemed to lead upward. Yet that could not be determined, for shadows clung to the steps and cloaked it in total blackness.

"Where the hell am I anyway?" Tidus questioned to himself out loud.

Popping his neck where a stiffness occurred, he attempted to recollect his shattered memories and recall with precise accuracy the events that had taken place. An arduous task, he came to realize, but not one that could not be done. Even in his state, it was completely possible.

Where he had been before his blackout was remembered without difficulty, along with the encounter with Gallant, but what confused him was the inability to recall why he had stood before the dangerous man. Thoughts of Yuna crossed his mind, Rikku, Paine, and everyone else. The night Yuna and himself had shared was vague yet still there, but after that everything was rather blank, like it had been erased. Tidus suspected it was merely a side effect from the blow and stuck to that theory like a child clings to It's mother when frightened.

"I am pleased to see you've awakened my dear friend, Tidus.." Came the raspy, cold tone of Gallant as he descended from the darkness of the staircase.

Tidus wasn't certain this was the man he had faced before. For although he wore the burgundy cloak, the hood was pulled back and no longer covering his face. Before him stood a man with eyes of the clearest sky, skin as pale as the clouds and a face that had such old features. Gallant appeared to be no more then an old man who had strayed from sunlight for far too long. Yet looks are the front of deception, and Tidus was already being deceived.

"You've been asleep for a few hours now.." Gallant responded to Tidus's silence, casting a cold glare in his direction which sent chills up the young man's spine. "I had actually came to here to wake you.."

"Gallant!" Tidus spate with venom as he jerked his head upward to stare into the malevolent blue orbs, recoiling as they peered down into his own ominously. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, really." Gallant coolly as he halted his movements with a shrug. "Just taking precautions to make certain that little….dormant power within you doesn't somehow break it's chains."

"What?" It took a moment for Tidus to completely understand the power the villain referred to. "Ha! So your afraid of it then?"

This false declaration only annoyed Gallant and in an instant his eyes where upon the bound prisoner once again, sizing him thoroughly. "Insolence…You speak valiantly, I'll give you that." A swift glance to into the eyes of his enemy was enough to determine the courage his fear hid behind, then he turned away in disgust. "It's sad your anxiety betrays otherwise."

"Hey!" Tidus snapped as the harsh words sunk in. "Unchain me and lets just see who's afraid! I won't hesitate a second to fight you! Give me a sword and I'll cream you like I creamed Sin!!"

"Your so simpleminded.." The pale man responded with a tinge of frustration in his tone. "Your comparing an enemy fought to an enemy unknown. How do you know my power does not exceed his? How do you know I cannot obliterate Spira with the flick of my wrist? How do you know you even stand a chance?"

"That's easy," The bound man began once again. "because if you were as strong as you say you are, you wouldn't have bothered to go through all of this. That's how I know for certain, that's how I know your not as powerful as you claim to be!!"

"An interesting theory." Gallant returned with slight amusement as he turned back to face him. "I commend you on your ability to state things with facts to support them. Your correct, I cannot annihilate Spira, but I know someone who can."

"Well, can you stop making my guess now?!" Tidus was becoming petulant with the games Gallant persisted in playing. "I'm starting to get annoyed with this shit! So just tell me what the hell is going on, then unchain me, and I'll kick your ass!"

"You demand a lot." Folding his arms upon his chest, Gallant faked a moment of consideration to apparently mock Tidus. The time was short, however, and Gallant allowed his arms to fall to his side with a grin playing his face. "Too bad your not in the condition to order me around. You sound so demanding as well. Hell, I feel somewhat compelled to let you go. Yet, as unfortunate as it may be, I also lack the authority to release you."

"Say what?" This statement confused Tidus all the more and he was forced to detain from suffocating himself. "I thought you was the one running things around here? Who the hell could make you obey orders? That guy you said who could destroy Spira?"

"Precisely." Gallant began once more with frown. "He needs a body strong enough to contain his power, and with your dream like form, it's endurance is boundless. Do you understand how difficult it is for you to even die? The Fayth can just recreate you with ease if someone managed to do it! Your unique you see.. Your not like the others and no one is like you."

"Well that's nice." The blonde man bound to the limestone wall shot back sarcastically. "But I don't give a shit what I'm like! I'm alive and this time I refuse to be treated like a dream! Yuna will come for me, so will the others, and when they do, you'd better be ready to have your ass kicked."

"You can't hide what you are." Tidus's words seemed to annoy Gallant, as though he had been disturbed by the man's refusal to accept what he was like he had just learned he was a dream. "You can't go on living a life where you pretend nothing is different. That's not possible, and do you know why?" He inquired with an arched brow. "Because you are different, you always will be. Your friends can act like your normal, that your made of flesh and bone, but inside….they will always know you don't belong. Your imaginary, I know you know that, and that will forever be what you are….A dream and nothing more."

Yuna disembarked for the Celsius in a rush, bounding up the dunes before her without bothering to question Nhardala of the temples whereabouts. That goal had since been forgotten during the recent events and now the only mission they were obliged to complete was the liberation of Tidus from his captives. Yuna's love for him insured that obligation would be fulfilled without delay.

"Yuna!!" Paine cried somewhere near the Celsius's ramp as the warrior set foot upon the sands. But Yuna did not allow it to distract her, they would follow and she knew it.

_You had better be okay_, she thought inwardly. The fear that had been expressed on Tidus's face when the Rukh abducted him was not reassuring, it made her doubtful and paranoid. Even when she was certain he had called out to her just earlier on the ship, she could not convince herself completely. Tidus was out there, somewhere, waiting for her to save him. The time for doubts had passed and the time for action was now, she would save her lover, she vowed too, a vow imprinted on her soul.

"Yunie!!" The high-pitched tone of Rikku shattered the barrier of sound around her as the energetic blonde sprinted in Yuna's direction impulsively, only moments after she had disembarked. The Al Bhed was obviously concerned for her cousin, she knew the torment she was going through. Actually, she had never experienced it before, but the thought of losing someone she loved with all her heart was enough to give off the impression she had.

With steady breaths, Rikku aligned herself with her cousin in a fit, shaking her arms wildly as her nose scrunched and eyes squinted in disapproval. It was an awkward look, one scarcely seen on the expressions the hyper Al Bhed displayed. One could say anger was not commonly expressed, and it wasn't.

"Don't run off like that Yunie." Rikku demanded with the stomp of her left foot the burrowed into the mound of sand. "I want to save him too! But what if you were ambushed by fiends or got lost? You couldn't rescue him then!"

Yuna was dumbfounded by her beloved cousins speech. This too, another thing disturbing, was something Rikku seemed incapable doing. Which was, as hard as it came to believe, talking sense. Yuna couldn't have rescued Tidus if she had been wounded or become lost in the vastness of Bikanel. She admitted she was rash, but the action to run anywhere was impulsive, she had no control over that. How could she control something that activates when your lover is in peril ? Yuna flushed, lowering her eyes to her feet and allowing her chin to rest against her collarbone.

"I'm sorry Rikku.." She began with a hint of sadness. "But I am so desperate to get him back! I can't stand idly by while the man I love is put in danger! I have to save him as quickly as I can!"

"I know Yunie.." Rikku responded with guilt. Perhaps she had come off to harsh when she spoke to her, but it was required if she wanted Yuna to listen. "He is fine though, I am sure of it. Don't worry right now Yunie. So stop worrying and start thinking, alrighty? If you don't, I'll sick Dr. P on you and let her put you in bondage!"

"That is an interest I lack." Paine glowered from behind the blonde who had been unaware of her presence. "Though I am in the mood for a little scat right now and you happen to be handy.."

"Eep!" Rikku shrieked before leaping forward and plunging behind Yuna in fright, cowering like a little child afraid of the dark. " You know what? Forget I even said anything Dr. P! I'll be good!!"

"Anyway," Paine spoke, ignoring the shivering Al Bhed as she focused upon Yuna. "Nhardala doesn't know anything, I've already asked. She is deploying some diggers to search around, but with the size of Bikanel," She hesitated momentarily. "she probably won't be able to find anything."

"Oh poppy!" Yuna mocked Rikku with pout. Even Nhardala, someone who has worked her for many years, was clueless to the whereabouts of the temple. How could they find it now?

Coincidentally, as Yuna finished grieving, a faint rumble caught their attention. At first, they were uncertain that it was anything more then a machina from somewhere nearby, but as the rumble increased they grew suspicious. Next, a shockwave spread throughout the sand dunes, creating crevices that pulled apart mounds of sand. Then the ground began to vibrate, as though something massive was approaching them from beneath. The dunes swayed and opened, pulling tons of sand into an empty abyss as diggers disappeared into the cleavage before them.

"What is going on?!" Rikku inquired frantically above the deafening rumble that intensified into a roar.

"I don't know! It seems like Bikanel is falling apart!" Paine responded as she struggled to keep her balance, kneeling down upon her left knee as a strange dizziness overtook her.

Yuna did not bother to comment. The High Summoner was more so intrigued by the splitting earth rather then frightened by it. She wanted to know what was causing this, she needed to know, and observing the whole ordeal was the best way to find out.

With a moments time to pass, a black pillar erupted from the sand before them, the massive obstruction towering before them as it proceeded further into the sky. One by one more pillars ascended, platforms following along with bizarre walls crafted with limestone. More and more sand disappeared into the crevice in which the temple erected in the center and Yuna, along with her companions, were forced to withdraw back a matter of feet. The ascension finally completed.

"Well, so much for having to look for it." Paine commented in slight disbelief. Obviously, the warrior was amazed as well when the temple arose.

"It's….amazing…" Yuna was entranced by the temples magnificence and stepped forth without thinking. This structure, this beautiful structure, could it be where Tidus was being held? Could she find him in there? She hoped so…she needed him by her side. And that need was unbearable.

Taking another step forward, Yuna lingered on the edge for many moments, until a deafening roar startled her. As she glanced around in confusion, she did not hear the screams of her companions, nor see the massive claw rise up from the crater. But when she did see the glistening claws that marked her end, she could not move. She was frozen, even when they were brought down towards her body.

****

Booya!! How do you like them apples Bobbichan?! XD, n.n I think I did rather well on that chapter. Also, Booya! How do you like them apples everybody?! This is my longest chapter ever I believe, o.o the next one might be longer! You never know! I am unpredictable! Like gas O.O! You never know when it will escape in class….. …..XD. I am disturbed. So very, very disturbed. Anyway, thanks for your reviews again and peace out! I'll update soon!

Chaotic Heroism, the king of bitches. XD!


	18. Guardians of Darkness

****

Hey everybody! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, for those who read but didn't review. Anyway, I am updating a bit early for reasons you all know too clearly. But just for those of you who lack the ability to recall that reason, I'll remind you….. IT'S GETTING CLOSE TO CHRISTMAS YOU JACKASSES!!! There…o.o;;; Anybody who remembers can just ignore that comment, but for those who forgot, read it closely. Well, here is the next chapter. In my last one I made a few spelling errors, I'll be sure not to make any this time.

I want to thank you again Bobbichan, your suggestions previously were a big help if I haven't already said before. I look forward to your future reviews, as I said…..wait….ah to hell with it!! Thanks a fucking, double fucking, lot! n.n

Chapter 17: The Guardians of darkness

Yuna's first action was on impulse. As the claw swept down towards her in an attempt to tear the woman to pieces, a swift bend of her knees allowed Yuna to spring backwards with a second to spare. Although she narrowly avoided certain death, the impact of the claws sent a sudden shockwave through the dune and knocked her standing companions off balance.

The sand split, creating more crevices between them and pulling grains of sand and rock into the cleavage while the trio struggled to keep from falling in. But that became more arduous, for another impact startled them once again as another claw burrowed deeply into the mounds. For a moment they stared in awe, then in fear as the head of creature more massive then the skull of the skeleton they had encountered before arose from the depths. It's lavender eyes glistened with it's own malevolence, it's massive body covered in black fur with jaws that dripped with saliva, long and wide enough to fit 4 grown men within them, the creature was death given form.

Paine, Rikku, and Yuna regained their balance although they did so reluctantly. The fear building inside them exceeded that of the fear experienced when the skeleton figure attacked them. Their bodies trembled, their hands twitched, their lips quivered, and their bravery slunk into the shadows. Now, for the first time, they had the desire flee.

****

"Hey, umm, guys?" Rikku whispered with a nervous chuckle, overcoming the cracking tone in her voice. " Is it just me or is this thing, like, very big?"

"I'd say it's pretty big." The warrior, Paine, responded while attempting to conceal her anxiety, but did so poorly. Even though she had kept her cool during all of their conflicts, this creature that loomed above them, more massive then the skeleton from Bevelle, the beast that destroyed it, produced an aura so ominous that she could not help but recoil at the chill she delivered from feeling it.

"We don't have to fight it, right?" Rikku inquired with a voice that began to tremble, fearing the thought of being forced into a conflict with a creature that could crush her in an instant with it's gargantuan paw. But more so, she feared the thought of being devoured by it, torn into pieces by it's giant fangs.

"We do Rikku. We have to. If not, then we will never get to Tidus." With the tilt of her head, Yuna responded to her fearful friend with a smile that hid her own anxiety, and with that she turned her head back to face the beast. "We can beat it, I know we can!"

"Well then, that makes one of us." The blonde haired woman gave a response beneath her breath. She did not believe that had the ability to defeat this beast, it's size proved that any harm that they could bring would be nothing more then a scratch. From what could be noticed, it appeared that only half of it's body was visible, and the rest was hidden beneath the darkness below it.

"I guess if we are going to fight this thing, we might as well go ahead and try. If I'm going to die then I'll make sure this thing goes with me." Paine declared valiantly as she drew her sword. The woman would not hesitate to fight it anymore, giant or not, no creature would make her run. Such as it has always been and such as it would remain.

"Oh! Just great! Once this starts we're going to need someone to rescue us!" Drawing her daggers reluctantly, Rikku readied a defensive stance with a whimper. Doubt filled her with negativity, she was fearful, frightened….not ready to die. Her life had not been lived long enough for death to take her, the years to come where looked forward too, she could not lose here.

As the trio prepared themselves with a newfound courage, Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai arrived on the scene following their preparation. The three males marveled at the size of the creature, then shook when it's eyes fell upon them. Pestilent claws lifted from the sands as it's fangs bared while it's snout curled back in hostility. Not something to admire.

"Oh my shit!" Gippal exclaimed while he leaped backwards impulsively in shock. Seeing it from a distance and seeing it up close provided very different emotions. Once where amazement had stood now fright overthrew it. "What the hell?! Damn, fuck it's ugly!!"

"I cannot believe it has been resting beneath Bikanel all this time." Baralai commented in disbelief. Something such as this had gone undetected for many years, and now it has arisen along with the temple which it guarded. "How deeply was it burrowed, I wonder?"

"I have an idea." The Machine Faction leader began to answer. "Too deep? If it's gone undetected I'd say this fuckers was pretty well in there!"

"Yes, if it has avoided all detection, then it was far below the sands." Nooj agreed while a smile, unafraid even though he knew he could die should he face it. But the will to run was dwarfed by the will to stand. "It would have to be settled below deeply if it wished for space to contain it's size."

"Are we going to fight it or discuss about how deeply it was burrowed?" Paine responded with annoyance, somewhat shocked that they would discuss something so trivial. "Let's just stop talking and take it down!"

"Alright!" Yuna concurred with a grin before tilting her head back to Gippal and the others, the smile quickly fading. "We need you three to go get Brother and tell him to attack with the Celsius, with this things size we are going to need some heavy firepower and that airship is just the thing to bring it!"

"As you wish, Yuna." The crippled Nooj obeyed with the nod of his head, turning his back to the fearsome creature before him. "They shall be fine…Let us hurry!" Nooj did not hesitate to leave the girls, knowing of their skills and strengths, he had no reason to fear. So with his command for Gippal and Baralai to make haste, there was no reluctance in his voice, they would be fine and he knew it.

"Stay safe, Paine." Baralai commanded as he lingered, stepping to face the warrior with a look of concern in his eyes before he turned away and sprinted down the sands. Gippal and Nooj pursued shortly after their silent goodbyes.

Now, the three valiant companions stood with determination before their menacing combatant who towered above them. Overhead shrieks filled the air and growls erupted from around as fiends carved their way through the openings of crevices, scampering onto the sand. Jaws snapped, talons stretched, and bodies quivered, yet they refused to withdraw. Together they would stand against all odds, together they would crush any man, or beast, who came between them and their goal. For together, they would rescue Tidus and end the suffering of Spira, once and for all.

In the range of Paine, a nearby Nashorn howled ferociously before the mighty fiend leapt across the sands. The warrior did not await another moments pass, for as the snarling monster closed in upon her, the courageous woman drew the might of her sword upward in a blur, swiftly tearing through the creature's flesh until it's bulking entity collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap.

Rikku shrunk back at the site of the beast that began to disperse into pyreflies as it's blood spilled onto the sands, loosening the hold on her daggers as wave of nausea overtook her, causing her to stumble. With her stomach weak from fright, she could not help but feel sicken by the grotesque image. Meanwhile, as the blonde attempted to ease herself, a Lesser Drake shot upward from the cleavage behind her in a fury. Turning to face it, Rikku's actions came slightly too late, for the pestilent claws of the scaled fiend tore down upon her fragile figure, the claws sinking deeply into her lower abdomen which easily shredded her flesh.

"Ah!" Rikku yelped as the dagger-like nails tore through her gut with flesh clinging to the sides. Blood stained her chest from where the impact had spewed the fluid, dampening her skin. Collapsing to the dune supporting her with hoarse whimper, she recoiled at the site of the Lesser Drake rearing upon it's haunches with roar. A new terror filled her, the terror of dying right then by it's claws. Her face went pale and blood ran cold, her body shook and lip quivered, she knew she was going to die.

While she hugged the laceration on her gut, the distorted sound of gunshots, from Yuna's pistols, came to her acknowledgement over the roars. Watching with excitement over her dread, the beast preparing to finish her stumbled dazedly for many moments as it dropped upon all fours, blood dripping freely from newly opened wounds in it's neck area. It fell feet away from the wounded Al Bhed, and plunged into the darkness of the hole beside her with a final roar.

But all was not well, for Yuna ( Rikku's savior ) was in a peril of her own. Just as the bi-color eyed woman rejoiced over having saved her cousin, she did not heed the hiss of the Kukulcan beside her. Despite Rikku's attempts to warn her, the roar of the fiends was to fierce to be drowned out, and she could only watch in horror as her cousin bounded for her and went unaware of her pursuer.

Cutting through an obstinate Lupus who persisted in annoying her, Paine twirled around excitedly in the direction of Yuna and Rikku, hoping they were enjoying this bout, but became confused at the horror written on Rikku's face. Spotting the wound upon the blonde's gut, Paine felt compelled to attend to her, but ignored that urge for the time being. Something else interested her, the something that had Rikku so frightened. Veering her head in the direction to which the Al Bhed's eyes were adjusted, and grew fearful at the site of Yuna inches away from a glare that could petrify her.

"No! Yuna!" Paine called loudly, only to have it drowned by the roars of approaching fiends and battling diggers. Slashing diagonally to rid herself of an attacking Killer Hound and Hug Bug, the warrior flung herself into the spray of green and purple blood from the deteriorating carcasses, heading for Yuna. Raising her blood-stained sword high above her head, the warrior released a shout of battle as she leapt into the air with the kick of her legs, soaring above the snapping Elder Drake before ramming the apex deep into it's cranium. She hit the ground in a roll as it fell lifelessly.

Paine did not have the time to erect herself, for in moments fiends were upon her. Jaws locked around her arms, tugging violently for the skin to come off while claws shredded her flesh in an instant and blood splashed upon her face and clothing. Yelling out to release the pain, the warrior struggled with everything she was to escape the hold. Kicking her legs against whatever was close enough to kick, swinging her arms despite the sound of skin ripping and flesh tearing off. She had to get to Yuna, but knew she could not.

Rikku, who had grown tired of watching her cousin be chased, blocked out the pain shooting through her as she forced herself to stand and limp. With only one dagger in hand, it would be difficult to combat any attacking fiend in her current condition. But that fact did not matter, she would not let Yuna, who had so much to live for, die here. Just a few more steps and….

"Yunie! Behind you!" The woman finally came within shouting distance, and with that being said collapsed to the ground as everything began to go black and numb.

"Rikku?" Yuna inquired briefly before her body acted in response to her cousin's last sentence, whirling around to confront the fiend approaching her. Avoiding the ray it's massive eye deployed at her, which instantly reduced the patch of sand it collided with to stone, Yuna raised her pistols angrily to the beast. With the pull of her fingers against the triggers, bullets bombarded the lengthy neck of the fiend within seconds, tearing into it's eye and skin. With a shriek it evaporated into nothing and the battle went on.

Yuna fell upon her wounded cousin only moments after the creature's fall, lifting the blonde's head into her lap with a whimper. Her eyes had become bloodshot, cheeks and chest stained with her own metallic tasting liquid, the wound on her stomach still bleed fiercely, showing no signs of stopping. She grew concerned for Paine as well upon seeing Rikku in such a condition, but right now Rikku needed her and Paine would come second.

"Rikku, are you okay? What happened?" Frantically, Yuna questioned her bleeding companion with a cracking voice, fearing she would soon die.

"I wasn't paying close enough attention, Yunie." The blonde responded hoarsely as she rested her head against Yuna's thighs, relying on them for support. "I'll be alright though, don't worry." Regardless of her efforts to mask the weakness she felt, Rikku could not hide the tired tone in her voice and knew Yuna was not convinced.

"Oh, Rikku. I'll get help, don't worry!" Yuna responded as a tear fell down the side of her cheek, wiping it away with the brush of her shoulder.

Yuna chose to ignore the growls drawing louder as fiends of different kinds fell upon them slowly, snapping their jaws and beaks hungrily as the smell of the Al Bhed's blood entered their nostrils. There was too many, Yuna could see that now. Only few had been slain, all high-level fiends, and now she could see how many there truly was. Even the leviathan above her had not moved at all, it still growled with baring fangs, yet made no attempt to attack them, like it had no desire too.

"Yunie…..I…" Before she was given the opportunity to continue, a ravenous Barlivaruha sprang forward for the crowed of massing fiends with wide stretched jaws and bared fangs. With the strength that remained in her body, Rikku flung her free arm upward against Yuna's side and pressed her palm into her ribcage, pushing her unaware cousin to the side. Bringing the hand that held the dagger forward, she stretched outward with all her made, and the fiend fell upon it. But although the beast died instantly, it's fall was not halted, and as a result crashed into the wounded Rikku, sending them both skidding across the sands where dust followed in their wake.

"Rikku!!" Yuna yelled out frantically as she scampered to her feet and ran to the site where the fiend was fading. When the beast became transparent and eventually withered into nothing, the woman cried out at the site of her beloved cousin beaten and bloody before her. All the strength that allowed her to stand reduced to nothing, and upon her knees she fell, placing her hands on Rikku's body.

"Rikku, please, wake up!" Yuna called and called for her beloved companion to awaken, yet she did not stir, she did not breath. Rikku, the one who had always been there for her, her guardian, her cousin, was gone. After all she had done for Yuna, the High Summoner repaid her by giving her death. Guilt weighed her down as did sorrow, Rikku had died saving her.

With tears that fell faster with every passing moment, and whimpers that steadily grew louder, Yuna burst in hysterics at the moment where the fiends strangely drew back. "Rikku!!!!" With a yell that could block out the roars of a million fiends, Yuna's scream drifted on throughout the sands of Bikanel and forever went unheard.

**Alrighty, some people are diffidently going to hate me for having Rikku die, but I swear it will all work out In the end! You guys may hate me now, but the ending you will love me for. The story still has about 8 or more chapters to go, chapters that will be very dramatic. So thanks, please review, and I'll see you next time!**

Chaotic Heroism


	19. Vengeful Hearts

Author's Note: I checked up recently on the reviews of this story, and found myself surprised to find four more have been submitted. I hadn't been expecting that, but as a reward for those who were responsible for these new reviews, I have decided to give you a new chapter. Who knows, maybe this story will end up being finished after all?

Chapter 18- Vengeful Hearts

"It's done," Gallant's voice reverberated in the chamber as a sinister chuckle slipped through his lips twisted in a grin, his yellow teeth bared. He slid his fragile hands forward, tracing a fingertip upon the markings engraved in the marble walls before him lightly. "The blood of the first has been spilled."

"First?" Tidus questioned with a slightly frantic tone, casting his gaze worriedly upon the ominous being who stood just feet from where he hung in chains. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said." Gallant gave a dull response, his lips moving though wordless as he scanned over the markings without hurry, giving not a glance in Tidus's direction. "The blood spilling of the first sacrifice, the Al Bhed known as Rikku. "

The man's words were like needles inserted into Tidus's heart. For a brief moment his mind went blank, unable to accept the information Gallant had given him. A deep sorrow soon engulfed him, but for a moment only before rage exploded through his veins.

"No," he roared his sadness and anger out with everything he had, struggling futilely against his binds while grunting and thrashing his head madly about. "No! Your lying. You couldn't have killed her!"

"I couldn't have?"

"No!"

Gallant only laughed amusedly. "Your so correct. Who am I to take the credit when it was Yuna herself responsible for this oh so tragic loss."

"Yuna?" Tidus blinked in confusion, the twisted snarl of hate fading away. "Yuna would never do anything like that! You're a fucking liar!"

"Am I?" Finally, Gallant cast his malevolent cerulean orbs upon his prisoner, his humored expression unable to prevent the terror Tidus felt when those eyes fell to him. He regretted his words almost immediately. "Now, this you have to explain. What possibly could ever cause you to believe that woman would not? For one driven into insanity by love, sacrifice would not be considered _sacrifice. _More accurately, in truth, to her it's just disposing of anything near a hindrance."

"Your pitiful.."

"And you aren't?"

Tidus looked away in disgust, tensing up his body and shutting his eyes tightly while gritting his teeth. It was impossible. Yuna would never do something so terrible! Especially to Rikku of all people. Not his Yuna, never. Gallant was only trying to destroy whatever remained of his hope, and his trust in the one he loved. The man was trying to eliminate love itself!

Tidus refused to be conquered.

"Trying to destroy everything we had between us by passing off lies," Tidus whispered while slowly opening his eyes, and fearlessly matching Gallant's horrific gaze. "Yuna would never give a life for another."

Gallant frowned as a slight tinge of annoyance spread through his body. In his mind, he could not believe the sheer stupidity of this boy. Even his youth is no excuse for how moronic he was in truth being. How could this boy not see?

"You are an idiot to think otherwise." The aged man spoke coldly, his amusement far gone. "In the battle with Sin, your lover sacrificed you and the Aeons to ensure Sin would return no more. In her search for you, she sacrificed her innocence, killing who she truly was to become someone she never wished to be. And now, in my acts of having you kidnapped, she has ventured here. In doing so, she sacrificed another to get a step closer to reaching you. Unfortunate indeed, but to her, undoubtedly necessary." Leaning forward, Gallant's rancid breath blew against Tidus's face, filling his nostrils. Tidus reeled in disgust. "It's only a matter of steps taken until she needs to sacrifice another one, all just for you."

"Shut up," Tidus screamed out, his voice echoing again and again for many seconds before fading into silence. "Your dead! I swear, you are so dead." A flash of gold invaded his pupils, slowly consuming the beautiful blue orbs while yellow streaks flashed around his being. His pull against the chains strengthened, finding himself faced with less difficulty and pain in the act of resisting them. Even showing results! For slowly, the binds began to break.

_It's awakening…_

Gallant stepped back, distancing himself from the enraged boy. How interesting that Tidus would dare direct energy Gallant himself had given against him! Such arrogance. This boy would suffer for his foolish mistake, though for now, Gallant chose to humor him.

With a final jerk the binds shattered, Tidus wasting not a moment of time with his gained freedom before assaulting Gallant head on. His fist pulled back, eyes blazing with hate as he rocketed forward, thrusting his arm ahead and colliding his knuckles against his foe's jaw. The impact sent the old man against the marble wall with a deafening crack, such force did the collision have the room shook under it's might. But as the man slumped to the ground, no bruise was left on his face, no pained expression, and his eyes, those cold, evil eyes never broke contact with Tidus's own.

"Sad you chose to abuse the strength I have given you," Gallant whispered in a snake-like tongue, standing up once more and with a sigh brushing himself off. "Even in my weakened state, you have no chance of prevailing. The punch hardly made me flinch, and I dare say that was in all likeliness the best you could provide."

"Not even close." Tidus's voice shook with power he failed to control, his whole body blazing with a magnificent, beautiful golden aura that contained traces of lavender streaks within. "Your dead!" Shouting his battle cry, Tidus grasped one of the fallen chains by his feet, once again leaping forward and brutally slapping the weapon again and again across the aged man's body. He showed no signs of easing up, determined to inflict as much pain as he was able.

Gallant merely took the assaults head on, unresponsive to Tidus's flurry of attacks. He stood in mere silence, unmoving, allowing the boy to have his fun.

Even though he could feel himself exhausting the energy, still he continued to attack. The chain was like a piece of rubber against Gallant's body, no matter how hard he swung the sinister being refused to so much as groan. Finally, as his rage was replaced by exhaustion, the portion of energy he had summoned returned to it's dormancy within him.

"Damn," Tidus wheezed as he let the chain drop, leaning forward slightly as the radiant aura faded. He breathed harder than he had ever breathed before. "nothing."

Face emotionless, a sudden and unexpected uppercut from Gallant's right arm sent Tidus soaring backwards in a daze, numbed almost immediately from the pain, even as he smacked against the wall across the chamber. He slumped to the ground, barely conscious.

Gallant's footsteps were audible faintly as he approached the fallen boy, grasping him by his collar and lifting him high into the air with a single hand. "Do you see it now how pointless it is to resist me?"

Groaning, Tidus's eyes adjusted themselves to the surroundings once more, finding himself face to face with his nemesis. "This isn't over. I swear I'll get you."

A dark shadow cast upon his face as Gallant responded, appearing all the more ominous. "Every time you rise to me, I will just cut you back down. No one can save you, your destiny cannot be denied. Soon, I will awaken Oblivion! Then your miserable life will become something great as I use your body to harness his endless and incredible power."

Meanwhile, Outside the Temple

"It's all my fault," Yuna whispered while she held Rikku's head close to her breasts, eyes flowing with tears. "This shouldn't have happened, it wasn't supposed to."

Things had turned unexpectedly for the sphere hunters, a turn for the worst when their confrontation against the army of fiends resulted in the loss of one of their beloved members. Yuna's very own cousin, Rikku, an Al Bhed who had accompanied her on her pilgrimage to defeat Sin, no longer lived. Her happy, carefree laugh was now nothing more than an echo in the wind. It would be heard no more, not even memory. She was gone and Yuna took the blame with a shattered heart.

Paine overlooked the former summoner, huddled over Rikku's lifeless body, with crystal eyes of unshed tears. The unbreakable shell that guarded her weaker emotions crumbled within, falling to pieces. A shell lasting for years, only to break with loss. Something she had grown custom to. Yet somehow, found herself ready not to endure another death.

"This is wrong," the dark warrior whispered silently, her faced twisted with agony while the first of many tears to come slid down her cheek.

Yuna heard the pained voice from behind her, drying her tears with a sniffle before finally, brushing a strand of hair from the fallen Al Bhed's beautiful face, laid Rikku's head gently against the sand. She paused only for a moment, a sorrowful smile forming on her lips before arising. "I'm so sorry, Rikku."

_I swear I'll make them pay for this!_

The high summoner turned angrily in Paine's direction, regarding the silent, unmoving swarm of fiends with a hate no one had ever seen in her bi-colored eyes. She wanted them dead, gone. Suffering. Yes, tortured by her hands.

"I'll make you pay," she spoke beneath her breath, the pistols at her sides removed from their hoisters and held firmly in hand. Two twitchy index fingers caressed the trigger impatiently. "I swear!" Her promise to the fiends would be kept.

As Yuna darted forward, Paine found herself in a state of bewilderment. A side of Yuna unseen had awakened with Rikku's passing, the eyes once full of compassion and understanding defiled with thoughts of hate and vengeance. Her personality now swarmed with emotions, dark ones. Even as she passed, Yuna did not glance to her. Her attention directed only upon her victims, and quite possibly her executioners.

The thought sprung Paine into action. She would not let another die! She failed to protect Rikku but she would not allow Yuna to share the Al Bhed's fate. Dashing forward with speed she had never believed she possessed, Paine's hands outstretched, searching, reaching, and finally grasping Yuna's wrists. With a jerk, the gunner fell back into the dark warrior's arms.

"Let me go!" Yuna struggled against her companions embrace, trying with all her mind to escape the hold that cut her off from revenge. "Let me go! Paine, they have to pay for this! They have to! Rikku's gone and it's all their fault! They took her! They took her!"

With a heavy sigh, Paine nuzzled her face into Yuna's shoulder, tightening the lock and forbidding Yuna to escape. "It's alright Yuna, there's nothing you can do. There's nothing you can do."

Again, Yuna found herself breaking down into tears. She fell back against Paine's chest, using her for support as her strength quickly gave way to sobs. Paine was right. Nothing could be done, Rikku was gone. No matter how many fiends she killed, nothing could bring her back. In all likeliness, she herself would only end up falling prey to the same end. Ripped to pieces by her enemies fangs and claws.

"We have to get to Tidus," Yuna spoke again while holding back her sobs. "He's in there, waiting for me to come and save him."

As Paine prepared to respond, a sudden roar above them caught her attention. Ahead, the crimson Celsius soared in the direction of the massive fiend. Guns fired from above, Gippal launching multiple shots from his weapon that almost immediately disposed of a significant number of fiends. The Celsius's defensive weapons fired rapidly, barraging the army of beasts with an endless fire of bullets.

"YEEEEEHHHAAAWWWWWWW!" Brother's voice roared over the speaker, apparently enjoying himself with the slaughter. Sickly cruel, yet understandable considering the fact they were monsters. "Mess with Yuna, and you miss with me!"

In no time at all, a clear path had been spread for Yuna and Paine to venture through. For a moment, both contemplated on how they would break the news of Rikku's death to everyone. Especially to Gippal. No doubt he would take it the hardest, the fact being obvious there were unspoken emotions between himself and Rikku. Now, those feelings would go unexpressed.

They pushed onward in a hurry, the massive fiend that hovered above the bridge distracted by the Celsius. What it was capable of remained uncertain, but Yuna prayed Brother would be careful. It could easily flatten the ship with it's massive paw. A single swipe, and it would be over. For now, she focused ahead as they drew closer to reaching the passage that lead to the temple entrance. She would get Tidus back, or lose him, and the person responsible would pay or the Gullwings would die fighting. Everything ended on this day, one way or the other.


	20. Within the Heart

****

Author's Note: I want to thank you, Nikki, for the reviews you have given. They alone were the main cause of inspiration to drive me to updating so shortly after my previous installment to Darkness Falls. Thus I dedicate this chapter in your name. Your story, The Shadow of Evil, was undeniably fascinating. So to all the readers out there, I highly recommend reading it. You will not be disappointed.

Chapter 18- Within the Heart

"So they succeeded in passing through my guardians."

A smirk displayed his amusement as Gallant stood still with his eyes focused ahead at the engravings upon the chamber wall, his arms folded behind his back, mind sensing the recent entry of the two, Yuna and Paine, within his great temple. He could notice the eyes of his prisoner, Tidus, who sat silent to the side with his back pressed against the marble wall, light faintly. How he had forgotten how easily human hopes were rekindled at the slightest of good news in their minds. In this case, the news was unfortunate in truth, for it only meant the deaths of Tidus's companions would be all the more painful.

"Discard any hopes of rescue that has entered your mind," Gallant spoke coldly while his face went blank, turning to confront his prisoner while approaching him slowly. "Your friends will not be able to save you, nor themselves. Within this temple, darkness is mine to control. It bends to my very will, and I'll demonstrate."

"Don't even think," Tidus paused, taking a deep inhale of breath as his body went suddenly cold and shivered. "of hurting them."

"Too late for that."

A thunderous crackle exploded throughout the room, Gallant's body glowing with a malevolent, lavender aura that pulsated with the rhythm of his heart. His pupils dilated, the terrible eyes nothing now than short of lifeless. Was it not for the cry, the ear-splitting screech so horrible Tidus could only recoil and attempt to block it by shielding his ears, he may have experienced a brief moment of calm. But in the dark beings presence, calm was a thing that did not exist.

On and on it went, the deafening screech continuing to grow louder with the passing moments that to Tidus seemed like hours. His hold body shook in pain, the feeling of blood soon oozing against his palm while he held his hands firm against his ears. It was unbearable. He had never experienced something, so indescribable, like this.

Finally It stopped. Without a sign even, it was gone as quickly as it had come. And when Tidus drew his arms down, glancing briefly at the small spots that confirmed his bleeding on his hands, all was silent. Gallant hovered above without a sound, his mouth still spread open in a scream yet releasing nothing, the ominous aura continue to envelope his being. Tidus set his arms down, relieved that the screeching had ended.

'_What a freak,' _The young man thought inwardly while drawing his eyes upward and regarded his foe with a frown. In no time during his life had he stumbled across someone so unbalanced. I n the time it takes to even begin to understand his power, he is left dumbfounded by another trait. In this case: lung power. Serious lung power at that.

A final pulsation and the aura stilled, Gallant's mouth closing finally while his head fell, chin pressing against his chest. His whole body hung limp in mid-air. But although his lips did not move, nor did the whole of his body, Gallant's sinister tone echoed through the silence.

_Behold, boy. Experience the true power I possess! The strength Oblivion has given me!_

The energy that circled Gallant's being exploded suddenly, smacking against Tidus body and pinning him against the wall. At first thought, the boy was certain this was where his story ended, flattened by the overwhelming power of a madman. And then the energy passed through, and allowed him to fall limp, suddenly exhausted, against the ground. He had no strength, not even enough to move his finger. Even his respiratory track failed, and his breathing stilled. Slowly, his mind went blank.

"Sleep now," Gallant's voice echoed again and again in his mind as Tidus slowly lowered his eyes, a wave of dizziness washing over him. "Find your place in the nothingness, and know Spira will soon join you in the abyss ."

****

Meanwhile…..

Yuna and Paine jumped at the sudden, booming crack that exploded throughout their surroundings. Every inch of marble, every tile that built this magnificent structure, shook with the power the sound produced. They struggled to hold their ground, balancing themselves by pressing against the vibrating walls.

"W-what's going on?" Yuna could hardly find herself stable enough to ask the question, her sentence interrupted by a series of stutters.

Paine was fairing no better. "I-I don't know. The whole t-temple is shaking it seems." The warrior went quiet immediately after, eyes narrowed as she seemed to focus on something ahead. "D-do you hear that?"

Yuna could feel the shaking ease, searching for the sound Paine had noticed above the rumbling. For many moments she listened, waiting for the rumbling to silence, and when it fell just enough, she could hear what her companion heard long before. A screech, loud and horrific, rushing towards them like an invisible wave of water. And when it hit, both of them collapsed to their knees.

"Ahhhh," Paine screamed out, unable to even hear her own words above the sound. Her eyes tensed, palms pressing against her ears as she struggled to block it out. It held no effect.

Yuna found herself in a position more pitiful than Paine's, curled up in her nose buried into her knees and forearms pressing against her head. It was maddening. This sound, this horrible sound! She could not bear it.

As Tidus had endured, the screeching continued on for what seemed like hours. Then, just as they neared unconsciousness, it gave way into silence. Again another pause.

Slowly Yuna let her arms fall, glancing worriedly to Paine and inspecting her condition quickly. "It stopped," she whispered while focusing ahead, disturbed by the sound of rushing wind.

Paine responded breathlessly. "And I doubt it's finished."

From nowhere then, an invisible force collided against them, sending the two companions hurtling backwards and smacking against the ground with a thud. While Yuna's eyes blurred, she could feel her body go numb and the breath sucked from her lungs. As she succumbed to weakness, a final thought crossed her mind.

_Tidus…_

Wordlessly, they both fell into darkness.

_Yuna……_

Yuna! …..

"Huh?" Yuna lifted her eyes slowly to the person calling out to her, vision blurred but clearing slowly. Around her existed nothing, no ground held her below, nothing decorated the landscape because in fact there was no land. Only darkness, a big empty nothing. And the golden figure that hovered above her.

"W-who are you?" She questioned slowly, lifting her head and moving to a sitting position.

'_I'm glad your alright.' _The being's voice responded her softly, a whisper that echoed about in the abyss they both resided within. The voice was familiar, so very familiar.

"Is it you?" Again she asked in a hope filled voice, wishing, wanting it with every piece of her heart to be his voice. To be Tidus's.

_'It is me Yuna, I've been waiting for you to find me.'_

"I'm so glad," She whispered with eyes blurred by tears, moving forward and extending her hand. "Tidus."

Slowly, the radiant entity moved his hand forward to grasp her own, drawing nearer and nearer whilst Yuna basked in his warming glow. Just a little farther, inches apart from being able to touch one another…from being together again.

Suddenly, the figure's form twisted. Yuna fell back in surprise, covering her ears as once again that terrible shriek flooded throughout the vicinity. She whimpered pathetically, shivering, waiting for it to stop while the being's golden aura darkened into a shimmering gray, body none, decorated only by the two horrific red eyes that swallowed her whole.

_'Pitiful the hearts of humans,' _it whispered in a distorted voice, overlapped by numerous sinister chuckles. _'Deceived effortlessly and broken beyond repair. Your world clings in the balance, your choices two of which determine your fate and the fate of others. One choice chosen, and a destiny determined. The trade is fair, but the loss remains great.'_

"I..d-don't understand," Yuna responded, forcing herself to stand. With difficulty, she forced herself to peer exactly into the beings eyes, and found herself frightened no more. Eased, calm.

_'Forget the man you love. Leave him to his end and watch Spira crumble. Or push forward, and face the fears that have plagued you since this all began. Two paths that lead to an end, but both that lead to a sacrifice.'_

"I won't leave Tidus behind!" Yuna narrowed her eyes, angered simply because the being would ever consider that a possibility in her mind.

'_Then you'll chose to destroy him? To continue on with the path you walk, when it ends, either Spira will fall or it will be saved. In the outcome of either, your lover is lost.'_

"Lost?"

_'To protect Spira, you cannot rescue him. To end the nightmare, you must destroy the cause.'_

She blinked, understanding with great difficulty what he meant. "What is the cause? This temple? The fiend outside?"

_'Him. He is the cause. He is the end.'_

"Tidus," she whispered while clinching her fists tightly, casting a glare of rage upward to the ghostly being. "No! Shut up! I won't let you tell me this, I refuse to believe it!"

_'Then what do you chose? Spira or his fall? Can you, this world's savior, fail to be it's salvation again due to selfish wants and desires?'_

"I won't kill him."

_'Then this world dies, and everything else along with it.'_

Yuna went silent, her heart torn between to do what was right for Spira and what was right for her. How could she possibly ever kill the love of her life? Yet how could she kill Spira, too? "Who are you, and why does it concern you?"

_'I am the Collector. The gatherer of souls left unfulfilled, empty, and torn by emotion. For every soul I find, it becomes a part of me, joined in with an eternal nothing. A product of Oblivion's defeat, and a product of Sin's. But more importantly, a product of humanities.'_

"So, I'm dead?"

_'Incorrect. Left in a state of living and dead. Your decision to remain and discover the bliss of nothingness, or return to world of living and suffer in despair.'_

"Spira and Tidus need me, I will not die yet," she shouted, shaking her head in refusal. She could not die, not at the moment, not now, not until everything was settled. "I deny your offer to stay here."

_'Then return. And remember, chose Spira or love, you or others,' _the being spoke while once again Yuna collapsed in exhaustion, his voice growing farther and farther away._ 'Your decisions will path the way to destruction or salvation. I will watch, I will wait. For I am patience, I am all, and I am nothing.'_

****

Meanwhile…

__

Wake up! You must wake now!

Please, time is too short! Awaken now!

"Ugh, my head," Tidus groaned while he finally obeyed the voice that seemed to pound against his brain. His elbows pressed again the ground that was not there, his eyes adjusting to the dark in which he was surrounded, frightened slightly. "W-where am I now!"

_You're here. I have summoned you. _Slowly, the figure of a boy, the Fayth, came into view. His body hovered high above where Tidus seemed to float, looking down upon him with an expression more concerned then Tidus had ever seen.

"Why?" Tidus asked, forcing himself to stand. "What do you want?"

'_Gallant is just minutes away from awakening Oblivion who rests deep within this temple,"_ the Fayth began with a tone devoid of emotion. "_And we cannot stay tied to this world when Oblivions power is released. We will cease to be. Yet you will remain, tied to Gallant's soul. And that is when, the moment his guard drops, you shall strike."_

"How could I possibly defeat him?"

_'You must. Gallant and you both share a piece of his soul, which is all that keeps your body unaffected by our weakening strength. He gave you this purposely, though disregarded the consequences. He believed that when using your body as a catalyst for Oblivion's power, he could assume control over you. But there was something he chose to ignore. He split his power apart when he separated his soul. You both share an equal amount of strength! Awaken it from within you and use it to end this.'_

"How?"

_'Believe it is yours to control, and it shall be. You can win. Your friends are behind you!'_

With a smirk, Tidus shook his head and laugh beneath his breath. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's give that bastard hell!"

****

Author's note: The climax is coming! Any chapter now. Keep your eye on the story, never know when I'll give another update. So I hope you enjoyed this new installment. Ciao.

__

__

****


	21. Confrontation

****

Author's Note: Again I appreciate what reviews I have been given. Although my story comes to a close, I leave you behind with a promise that another shall take it's place. For few chapters remain in this fic, but they will be filled individually with the greatest of which my skill can provide. So, I do hope this chapter helps redeem myself for the semi-terrible one I installed recently. With every ounce of talent in my possession, this goes out to all my fans who have stuck by me this far! My time will be put forth to spreading my name across Fan Fiction, I will no longer be a dead writer in the eyes of authors and reviewers. Nor shall I be one whose grammar fails in comparison to theirs. Watch closely, Nikki, Bbychrangel, and everyone else! You all are the cause of my resurrection, so cuddle with the rewards I give you in return!

Chapter 20- The Confrontation

"Yuna, wake up," Paine's voice echoed in the mind of the summoner who lay motionless in the shadows cast by the flickering flames lighting the temple passageways. Her body pressed hard against the freezing marble beneath, skin cold while Yuna's shallow breaths appeared very clear in the air before the dark warrior's eyes. "Damnit Yuna," Paine cursed once more, shaking her briefly yet roughly as she sought to awaken her slumbering companion. "we don't have time for this!"

Yuna remained still, unresponsive to Paine's words and the shaking she was given so frequently. She could hear her clearly, although Paine's voice seemed to be more imaginary than real to the summoner's mind. Only the thought of resting appealed to her, not awaking, not moving around once more. Slumbering endlessly was the bliss desired, and it was in reach. Letting go of her needs, wants, desires, all released and forgotten would allow her that reward. That peace.

"Are you just going to leave Tidus here?" Again the voice came, stern, serious, and like a needle it stabbed into her heart.

Yuna's eyes shot open, feeling returning to her body as she lay in silence for a moments brief time before forcing herself to sit. She collapsed her face into her palm, taking in a deep inhale of breath as she was hit by a deep pain in her head.

"Huh?" Yuna blinked, clearing her blurred vision and scanning her surroundings slightly confused. "How long was I out?"

Paine sighed in relief, chuckling softly while she closed her eyes. "Long enough. Now come on, we're going to save your man aren't we?"

"Right!"

The dark warrior smirked, standing from her the position in which she had knelt and extending her hand quickly. Yuna eyed the offer for a second only, before accepting it by wrapping her fingers around her companions wrist and rising to her feet. Both exchanged glances of determination, confident in their goal to rescue Tidus. Yet the words of the Collector remained carved in Yuna's heart. She could not let them go, but she would not allow Tidus to die. As Tidus had done for her, she would do for him and find a way to save both Spira and her love, putting an end at last to the darkness which threatens them both.

__

"So, which way?" Yuna blinked with a frown, noticing just at this moment they stood in the center of four paths leading in different directions. Although she could not recall them being here before, she refused to waste valuable time on something so unimportant. They had to make haste.

_'I'll show you!'_

The Fayth appeared in a flash ahead before the two companions confused and lost within the temple complex of passageways and dead ends. His transparent image flickered like the candles around him, clear at one moment but then hardly visible the next. A result of their wavering strength. Of Oblivion's awakening.

"You," Yuna gasped in surprise, startled to witness another of the Fayth's appearances so shortly after Bevelle's destruction.

_'There's no time to waste! Our strength declines with every second, so we cannot remain for long. Hurry, Yuna! You must end this now!'_

"Right!" Yuna nodded her head in agreement, glancing to her companion before looking ahead once more and watching as the Fayth hastily hovered backwards up a staircase, never turning to look away from them. "We're right behind you!" In unison, both her and Paine bolted forward in pursuit, following with hopes they would make it in time.

****

Meanwhile….

"Mindless fools," Gallant roared as he violently flung Tidus's limp body across the platform at the temple's top. "Will the two not give in? Their efforts are wasted! Make it or not," he grumbled hatefully. "they cannot defeat me."

His eyes cast angrily to the sky while he drowned out the constant firing of the Celsius which remained in combat with the leviathan fiend he had summoned. His disappointed grew only greater as he realized the incompetence of his guardian, discovering now how pathetically weak this beast truly was. Regardless of how fearful it may have been in the past, a thousand years buried beneath the sand had made It as threatening as a shopuff. He could only see this seemingly deadly gargantuan as a failure. The one thing Gallant would not have toleration for.

"It seems my confidence was misplaced," he whispered while stepping forward to the edge and watching the back of the creature which swapped futilely at the air to bring down it's opponent. "your not fit to serve me. You, nor any of those cursed fiends, are worthy to exist in my world!"

__

His hand extended in a flash, fingers spread and palm pressed in the direction of the fiends back. Gallant's cerulean eyes narrowed menacingly, focusing his mind upon the channeling of the strength coursing through his veins. "I will dispose of you myself."

Green particles slowly began to gather where the Guardian towered above, swirling about it in a spiral while more and more of the energies started to amass. The creature could only gaze on helplessly in confusion, it's eyes trying to follow the myriad particles that encircled it.

"Ultima!"

Suddenly, the cluster of energies exploded, consuming the massive fiend in one blinding explosion that pushed forth and incinerated immediately the swarm of fiends that had gathered on the sands ahead. Powerful gales rocked the vicinity, the Celsius swaying as it lost it's stability.

"Whoa," Gippal yelled as he collapsed on the deck, struggling to hold a grip as the ship tossed about madly. "This doesn't look too good!"

"I agree." Baralai, in the same position as his companion just feet away, spoke up over the roar of the explosion and wind. "Dying in a crash isn't the way I had anticipated my end."

"Do you have to be so negative!"

"It's just a possibility, and likely that's what's going to-"

"Ah, shut up!"

Finally the light faded into nothingness, the dust slowly spreading across the terrain while all aboard the Celsius watched in awe silently. The creature was gone, as were the fiends. Not a trace of them remained, only a widened hole that fell endlessly below. The Guardian was no more, annihilated entirely by the spell cast by Gallant who was the size of a flea upon it's body. Incinerated.

_'I hope Yuna's got a plan,'_ Gippal thought in his mind. _'Because if he can create such a powerful Ultima spell, we've got some serious problems on our hands.'_

"It appears that everything we sought to accomplish, " Baralai said, shaking his head sadly. "may indeed be beyond our reach."

Gallant chuckled ominously while he observed the Guardian's execution, unaffected even the slightest by the rushing wind that had swarmed over him. The creature got what it deserved, a death quite magnificent. It's pitiful existence ended in the most fashionable way, with lights and all.

"With the Guardian gone, it seems that toy," he laughed in regard to the Celsisus." will be unoccupied. Oh well, they will not interfere." He turned his back unconcerned, drawing his eyes down upon his unconscious prisoner Tidus. All that remained now was to summon Oblivion's power, and Spira would fall. "Let us delay no longer."

Chants, hardly audible to the human ears, began to escape from Gallant's lips. His fragile hands folded together, stepping forward so silently across the plateform tiles until hardly any distance at all lay between himself and his captive. The wind noticeably picked up, the once still currents of air tugging more and more fiercely at Gallant's body while the chanting continued, dark clouds soon rolling over head. The deafening boom of thunder swallowed all in it's roar, the grounds of Bikanel seeming to shake under the sheer force of it's power as it echoed for miles on.

"Tidus!"

The scream drew Gallant's attention away from his task, the icy hues falling upon Yuna and Paine who stood at the entrance with fear-stricken expressions. His face twisted in a frown, hissing hatefully in response to their so-soon arrival. He had not anticipated them to arrive so quickly, not until the Awakening had come to pass. It was necessary that they be disposed of now, for so long they interfered his goals could not be accomplished.

"Fools," he spoke with an annoyed tone, hand drawn to the sword hidden within his cloak. "you should not have come! Oblivion's resurrection is inevitable. You cannot deny the return of a god!"

Paine stepped forward with narrowed, amber eyes that displayed the full extent of her hatred and rage in regard to this man who appeared to be the culprit behind everything, the man behind the curtains. "Yet we stand opposing you. Give in, your not going to succeed!"

Gallant laughed malevolently. "And I suppose you intend to stop me?"

"Rest assured." Paine tossed her head in Yuna's direction, whose aura too seemed to be filled with the hatred for this inhuman being. "Yuna, take care of Tidus. I think we're going to need him," she commanded although certain it was what the summoner intended to do to begin with. And slowly, she brought her eyes level with Gallant's own. "I'll take care of grandpa."

"By all means, do try."

In a flash Paine closed the ground that kept them apart, drawing her blade upward in a diagonal slash which Gallant meet head on with his own blade. Sparks flew in every direction, the two warriors leaping backwards to confront only once again as slash per slash they matched each other's movements. The colliding steel stung their palms, arms wrecked with vibrations produced by the sheer ferocity of their strikes. Yet still the blades held.

"It's amazing," Gallant began with a grunt, parrying Paine's strike and countering with a slash towards her exposed abdomen. "that a mere human would have the gall to stand against me."

"You could never," Paine responded between breaths of effort, narrowly warding off her foes falling blade. "understand what we're capable of. Only what you've learned through studies!" With a yell, Paine swung the sword against Gallant's own with everything she had, watching as she succeeded in momentarily disrupting his balance and sending him stumbling backwards with a powerful kick to the gut.

Gallant reposed himself quickly, leaping backwards to avoid an attack aimed at his throat. "I know your cowardly ways!" In a moments time he was locked in combat once again. "You hide in numbers to conceal your weakness! Without those to stand behind you your nothing! Devoid of bravery and all senses of what's right and wrong vanishes from sight!"

"And you'd know?"

"Yes. Considering I too was once victim of a mortal life."

With a final clash of their blades, both combatants fell back in silence, eyeing each other cautiously. Paine breathed heavily, exhaustion taking it's toll upon her body from the intensity of the battle, surprising herself by how she had managed to hold her own. Gallant, too, was somewhat impressed by her swordsmanship, though suffered not the physical strain as she.

"Excellent. You have skill. Beautiful yet deadly. A potent combination." Gallant sneered with an arrogant smirk, concerned in the slightest not. To him, this was only another battle. Unthreatening to his greatness.

"And for an old man, who looks like he should be using a cane, you can wield a sword pretty well yourself." Paine attempted to match his humor and confidence, glancing quickly over to Yuna and Tidus with hope she had successfully restored him.

"Curaga," Yuna yelled as she cast the restorative spell upon her fallen love, wasting yet another large dose of magical power in her third try to awaken him. He had not fallen to death. In fact he was far from it's clutches, but yet it was as though he chose to remain slumbering. For even the effects of a Phoenix Down did nothing to assist her.

"Damn," she cursed with a sigh of frustration, a crystal tear falling down her cheek. "please! Wake up, Tidus!" Her fists pounded lightly against his chest while she buried her face against him, praying for him to stir once again. "I want to hear you again. Please, I just want to hear your voice…"

"Depressing, isn't it," Gallant spoke with fake sympathy, his tone full of sarcasm. "Reunited in body yet separated still in spirit. It must be a shame to know your lover will never awaken again. His mind has been disconnected, severed from the rest of his body. And I doubt seriously he can ever hear your pitiful pleas."

Paine's blood boiled with rage, her amber eyes beaming with hatred absolute while her mind swirled with the emotions to inflict suffering upon her foe. The darker side, crueler yet far more efficient.

_'It's time this fool got a lesson in pain.' _She thought angrily in the sanctity of her mind. Yet that sanctity was defiled as a sinister tone, Gallant's voice, ringed through her head.

_'How attractive. I always had a fetish for torment.'_ A mocking laughter soon echoed through her ears.

_'Then I guess I'm your woman, because I've got plenty to bring'_

Paine hurtled her body forward, channeling the greater portion of her magic power into her sword. Her mind concentrated upon it carefully, tying every strand of magical energy to surround the blade in a blinding light. "Excalibur," she screamed, pushing herself off into the air and raising her blade high above her head. For a second, the flow of time stilled when their eyes met. Amber facing blue, light facing darkness. But it was in those eyes,those terrible, piercing eyes, that Paine discovered the certainty of her fall. Powerless to stop it as she was, still she did not back down. Pulling the sword with every ounce of strength she could provide, the dark warrior rocketed downward at her opponent as gravity took it's toll.

"And so your story reaches it's end. The heroine rears for a final strike, and the bad guy falls?" Gallant's words came dull and uninterested as he watched the woman close down upon him with her blade. "Then you live happily every after."

Everything went numb the moment the blade penetrated her skin. She could only witness it in a motion so slow, yet could do nothing to prevent it. In a blur Gallant had raised his sword, just as she prepared to bring hers down upon him. The movement was so fast, so hardly visible, she didn't know what had happened until already it was too late. And she lay at his mercy, suspended in mid-air with a sword punctured through the left side of her lower abdomen.

Slowly, Gallant brought his lips close to her ear and whispered coolly. "But this is no fairytale." In one swift movement he had slung her off the blade, blood oozing down it's side as the girl went sailing off and smacking into the ground with a thud. He watched her squirm in pain, the wound obviously burning like fire.

"Your mistake was in resisting me," he stated while swiftly kicking her in the chest, making the woman tense and roll to her other side in agony. "To think you believed the two of you alone would be sufficient enough to bring me down. I, Gallant, a god!"

"Your…not a god," Paine whispered weakly, her eyes tensed in pain while blood began to accumulate in a puddle around her. "your just another wannabe."

This struck a nerve. His cool expression was replaced by rage, face contorted in a grimace while he flipped the blade of and raised it high above his head. "If you will not hold your tongue, then I'll do the honor of silencing it for you!"

An impact to the side left Gallant's attack incomplete as he was sent hurtling helplessly through the air several feet before colliding against the ground with a thunderous crack, his body rolling about for many seconds before coming to a halt. For the first time in ages, Gallant felt the experience of pain. He groaned out, his whole body seeming to hurt. Then he saw it, the crimson drop fall upon his hand, more and more splattering against his skin as he struggled to realize what it was. And slowly, his fingertips moved upward and brushed against the side of his scalp, a sharp pain shooting through his head as they dipped into the deep gash that flooded his face with blood. His blood. Blood he hadn't seen in ages and thought no longer existed. Mortal blood.

Worriedly, for the first time he's eyes filled with confusion and fear, the fell upon the culprit responsible for his injury, and watched with growing anxiety as Tidus slowly approached him, engulfed in a radiant, golden aura.

"Well," Tidus laughed as his body pulsated with power. "get up. I'm going to give you a lesson you'll never forget."


	22. Darkness Falls, Part One

****

Author's Note: Once again, thank you for the reviews. Yes, Nikki, I am hurrying along with the story, but it is due to the fact I currently suffering from a severe case of INSPIRATION. I would hate to lose the motivation, which all of you have given me, by taking another pause in the story. Doing so might lead to me developing a writer's block and losing all desire to continue on with the story, as I had experienced earlier. I'm for certain you all do not wish for that to happen. Well, here it is people. I will detain you no longer. The chapter you've wished for since the story began! The climactic showdown between Tidus and Gallant! Enjoy.

Chapter 21- Darkness Falls, Part One

Gallant struggled to regain his posture as he brought himself to his knees, head dazed by the impact from Tidus's attack just mere moments ago. For the centuries he had existed after his death, never had he experienced the feeling of pain, never endured it, only forgotten it. But now, after so long, it came rushing back in a flash. Overwhelming, frightening. And his would-be prisoner was man responsible.

Yet it was not this which concerned him. No, the thought of pain did not bring him to fear even in the slightest. No, it was blood. His blood. The blood he was supposedly unable to bleed! For only mortals bled, and with his connection to Oblivion it should not have been something he was to endure! His mortality was lost a thousand years ago, along with his humanity. So why was it he seemed mistaken?

"What," Gallant paused, glancing to Tidus and brushing against his blood-covered cheek. The crimson liquid smeared across his palm. "What is this? Why do I bleed!"

Tidus only smirked, his golden hues regarding Gallant with apparent amusement. "What's the matter? If I didn't know better I'd say that was panic in your voice."

Gallant's eyes blazed in cold fury. "You, I'll make you suffer for this! No one disgraces me!"

"There's a lot more humiliation to come." Tidus declared this without doubt, fist curling in anticipation to extract his revenge. "And a lot more damage to bring to your would-be indestructible body."

"Let's see you back up those words!" The sinister, ancient being charged forward, grasping the hilt of his sword in hand from it's position on the ground. His piercing eyes darkened in rage, extending the deadly weapon with a threatening hiss as he thrust it forward at Tidus's chest. "Perish!"

Within seconds of unwanted contact of the weapon, in one graceful movement Tidus twisted himself to the side, narrowly avoiding it's pestilent tip while in mid-turn concentrating power into his closed fist, the first spark of flame signaling it's completion. "Firaga!" As Gallant began to pass by, Tidus swung powerfully with his arm, the backside of his hand crushing Gallant's face as the spell exploded upon contact, hurtling the malevolent creature back with his face consumed in fire.

Gallant screamed his suffering briefly before silenced by the smoldering heat, rolling across the ground and clawing desperately at his face to extinguish the flames.

"You stupid, stupid boy," Gallant spat hatefully as he attempted to ignore the blistering pain that spread through his body, his face scarred terribly from the attack. "I'll crush your skull into a thousand pieces!"

Tidus lowered his eyes lazily, the smirk portraying no doubt, only confidence as he responded sarcastically. "Scary."

"It's insulting enough to be wounded by a mortal, but mocked? This is unacceptable! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Plans usually don't go the way we want them too." Suddenly, anger flickered across his face, smirk turning into a frown. "I had planned to spend the rest of my days in happiness with Yuna, waking up to see her face and to the cheery voice of Rikku, trying to dig out as much information as she could." The golden aura dimmed mysteriously, expanding it's size as his blonde hair began to sway. "But you ruined that. Now I won't hear her voice anymore! And it's all your fault!" His scream echoed throughout the air as Tidus found himself in a dash to his foe, the only thought of killing him to cross his rage-driven mind. His movements were silent, quickening to the point he seemingly glided across the flour on his path.

"Your losses were necessary. The plans of your future cannot compare to the plans of Spira! On the road to re-creation, sacrifices must be made." Gallant heaved his body up, bolting forward at speeds even with Tidus's own. The two meet in a head-on collision, a blinding light engulfing their entities whole as their opposing powers clashed, dispersing violent gusts of wind throughout the terrain. Gallant's blade swung with his whole mind intent upon exacting his vengeance for the recent humiliation he had suffer, disappointed though undiscouraged when Tidus ducked to evade.

The courageous youth, Tidus, held his own, even though weaponless, against his threatening adversary who seemed more determined to destroy him rather than preserve his body to harness the power of Oblivion. Still, he swore within as he ducked away to avoid another attack, that never would he be belittled in such a way again. Gallant had nearly broken him in the chamber, placed him in a state of helplessness. He would never allow him that pleasure again.

With a cry of effort, Tidus swung upward with his fist, watching happily as it collided against Gallant's jaw and sending him hurtling into the air. Yet to his dismay, as he had anticipated him to once again lay upon the ground in agony, the sinister man flipped himself back, gracefully landing upon his feet. Again their eyes level, the tension between them evident by the glares they exchanged.

"It won't be that easy." His speed once more was demonstrated as he broke off into a run, sword extended and visible not, indicated by only a glisten of silver from the sunlight.

Tidus hardly managed to leap from the death that was impending, yet unable to avoid suffering a rather deep gash on his side as the sword passed through. His eyes watered in pain, body tensing as his hands pressed against his wound instinctively. A wave of dizziness hit from nowhere, and he collapsed on one knee with a deep inhale of breath.

"I see now," Gallant spoke as he slowly returned to a standing position. "You've managed to harness the power within the piece of my soul I gave you. How, I do not know. For when the creature attacked you at Zanarkand, it was my will that allowed the power to activate. In the chamber, your rage summoned forth a very small piece. And now, you've called upon it all."

With narrowed eyes, Gallant turned to face his wounded opponent. "Then there's the matter of my vulnerability. I hadn't anticipated it, but it seems in the act of sharing my existence it has left me tied to mortality like you, the mortality I believed to have left behind." A quiet chuckle passed through his lips. "A minor setback…"

Yuna awoke with a start. Her heavy eyes blurred from the slumber in which she had fallen into, lazy while she desperately sought them to adjust. Ahead, with horror upon which she gazed, the confrontation she had missed paused with Tidus slumped down with his hands clutching at a wound.

_'Tidus?' _She questioned confusedly, trying to recall everything that had happened. She remembered casting the numerous spells in her quest to awaken her love from his sleep, and then…darkness. She could remember nothing more. _'I must have passed out from exhaustion._'

Undoubtedly pleased with knowing Tidus had awakened, she could not help but feel some regret, for now things looked unfortunately grim. From how it appeared in her eyes, he was losing. Losing the fight which decided to Spira's future.

"I have to help," Yuna whispered while glancing hopefully to Paine, praying the warrior had somehow been healed and left with energy to fight again. But she wasn't. She lay there, breathing shallowly, while blood accumulated in a puddle around her fallen body. "Paine! Paine, are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine," Paine called back, the strain evident in her voice. "Tidus needs your help! I'll…join you soon!"

Reluctantly, Yuna stepped forward, glancing once more to her fallen comrade who nodded encouragingly, reassuring her she'd be fine. Then she broke off into a run. Extending her hand forth, the garment grid activated, consuming her instantly within a blinding glow as her body began to pulsate with familiar power that swept through her veins. She could feel the cold of darkness blanket her skin, her right hand suddenly gripping an object of great weight. Finally, it reached it's completion.

Gallant's head turned in curiosity to regard the light, frowning as it stung at his eyes. "What's this? More help, Tidus?"

Tidus only smirked as he witnessed, for the first time, the marvelous power of the Garment Grid and Dress Spheres. "I tried to warn you, jackass. Yuna's the one woman you don't want to fuck with. And now, you've done gone and pissed her off."

The glow retreated inward as the process came to a halt, the two watching interestedly as slowly the light gave birth to a figure. Yuna began to walk casually as she emerged, eyes blazing with determination while her body adjusted to the weight of the Dark Knight's armor and her arm the sword upon which she single-handedly wielded. This was her trump card, this was her last chance. But if Paine had failed, a woman of excellent swordsmanship, would she?

"You," Yuna spat hatefully while she extended her sword and aimed it at his body with a threatening glare. She had gotten over the fact this man had deceived her, leading her to believe he was an ally earlier on when he had saved Tidus. But it was nothing more than a clever ploy, to gain what she was completely unaware. And she could have cared less. "You've done nothing but bring suffering to people. I refuse to let it go one anymore!"

Gallant grinned arrogantly, oblivious to the power she possessed within this state. "Then do something about it!"

"Bad thing to say," Tidus whispered while focusing on his wound, drawing forth the magic within as he in secrecy cast a curaga spell. He felt pleased as the pain dulled while the gash slowly closed, already regaining the strength to stand.

Yuna focused and called upon the dark energies the dress sphere possessed, bending them to her will as the blade's tip began to burst with dark light, powering itself up and vibrating rapidly. "Demi," she screamed, launching the massive spell at her startled foe who was unaware she held the ability to summon it forth.

A mighty weight pressed against his body as Gallant took the full force of the spell head on, unable to react in such a short amount of time given after it's casting. He felt as though the whole of his being was contorting, expanding and shrinking again and again while he suffered in unexplainable agony. Memories flooded his mind, recalling the last time he had been struck with it. The showdown, 1000 years into the past, against Oblivion. When Zanarkand's people united to bring down the evil, back when he was weak. Yet although it was pitiful in comparison to what was cast by Oblivion itself, it still had the sufficiency to inflict massive damage. Then it was over. He wobbled as his body recovered from the attack, weakened severely as the spell had drained a fair part of his life and reawakened a part of his past.

"Curses," he groaned while struggling to remain on his feet. "I underestimated you, summoner. Rest assured I will not allow that to happen again. You had your opportunity to defeat me, and you wasted your shot. Now you'll pay."

"I don't think so!"  
"What?" Gallant quickly turned to the direction of the voice in surprise, unable to react as Tidus's leg swept forward and collided against his gut. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him, leaning forward only to be knocked back as his foe's fist smacked against Gallant's face. His bottom lip exploded with blood, the force of the impact sending him skidding across the platform before coming to a halt and falling upon his back. "Aghh!"

"That's the second time I've seen you on the ground in the last 10 minutes, Gallant." Tidus laughed cockily before turning to face Yuna with a smile. "Hey."

Yuna was lost for a moment as their eyes connected once more. She was startled, no doubt, when she gazed into what was once the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, now golden but still full of warmth. Only the purple veins that decorated his gorgeous face were disturbing, and hoped they would vanish over time. Unable to contain herself any longer, Yuna collapsed into his arms, disabling the Garment Grid and returning to her favored gunner dress sphere.

"Tidus," she sobbed, tears of joy falling down her cheeks as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "I was so scared. When your were taken, things only got worse. When w-we got here, thousands of fiends swarmed us! A-and we even lost Rikku, we lost her Tidus! Because of him we-"

_'No,'_ a voice echoed through her mind as Yuna stood there in Tidus's arms. She felt a powerful presence wash over her, suddenly going numb as her body acted on it's own. "No."

"Huh? Yuna?" Tidus blinked as he noticed the dull, lifelessness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

_'It was you.'_ Again it came in a humored tone. "It was you."

"Me? What are you talking about?"

_'You were the reason she had to die. That Bevelle was destroyed, that all those people were killed. _"You were the reason she had to die, that Bevelle was destroyed, that all those people were killed."

Panic and confusion began to fill Tidus's tone. "Yuna, what are you saying?"

_'If you weren't alive, none of this would have happened! You should have stayed gone!' _It screamed in her mind, and although she was aware of her words, she could do nothing to prevent repeating it. "If you weren't alive, none of this would have happened! You should have stayed gone," she yelled, her voice echoing through the air. _'No, I don't mean this.'_

'You do. Don't deny it, it's how you really feel. What you really think.'

Yuna watched sadly from within as Tidus stepped back, the hurt in his eyes so painfully clear to her. It was saddening, she could literally see his heart being torn within those pained hues. Then her body began to approach him with her consent. _'What's going on? Stop this!'_

'Don't fight it. This is what you want, right? Revenge? Isn't that what you came here for?'

"I hate you!" Her voice was filled with emotion that wasn't hers, filled with the anger that wasn't meant for Tidus, but for Gallant. "I wish you had never come back! I wish you were dead! I wish you'd fade away again!"

Then Tidus stopped backing away. He was speechless, unable to respond to her words. Was this how she really felt? Did she truly want him gone?

Yuna could feel the negativity and sorrow in his heart, as though the being controlling her was allowing it. _'No, don't listen! I love you! I love you!'_

Paine herself was finding it difficulty to find truth in Yuna's words, for the eyes no longer held signs of life. This wasn't Yuna, not the Yuna she had come to know. "Something isn't right." But what was going on, she could not place.

_'I've suffered enough! Spira's better off, no, I'm better off, with you gone!'_ "I've suffered enough! Spira's better off, no, I'm better off, with you gone!" Suddenly her arms raised as she drew near Tidus who remained silent with his head down and eyes closed, face full of hurt. What was happening she didn't know, but then she saw it, the gun. _'No! No, no, no! Don't do it! Please don't do it! I'm begging you! STOP!'_

'Like you said, you've suffered enough. Both you and Spira are better off without him.'

Then it happened. With everything she had, Yuna broke free of the hold the being had upon her, or the being let her go. Whatever the case, she was free. But not in time, just a second too late, to prevent her finger from pulling the trigger. The shot rang out, a thunderous bang that spread through the air within seconds. Everyone, all aboard the Celsius who watched from the monitor, to the diggers who gazed on from afar, flinched at the noise. And Yuna could only watch, her scream inaudible to her ears, as the bullet passed through Tidus's body, and slowly he fell to the ground. The expression of surprise, hurt, and betrayal upon his face like needles in Yuna's heart.

****

Author's Note: Bang! This is how I leave you, with the best cliffy since this story started. I hope It's made you anxious to read the next chapter, and leave a good review. Because it all ends next time! The battle comes to a close. Who will make it out alive? Will Paine manage to hold on? Will Tidus survive? What of Yuna's child? And does Gallant still intend to harness Oblivion's power? Oh, and bbychrangel, like I said, everything will work out in the end. There will be a sequel to this story, and in that sequel things will become clearer to you. That goes for you as well Nikki. I promise. Ciao! 

****


	23. Darkness Falls, Part Two: Wicked Rising

****

Author's Note: I'm back, giving you all an update sooner than I myself had anticipated. With the cliffy I left you all in the previous chapter, my original intent was to wait a rather good few days before adding another installment, but it seems my will to torment you is weak or my desire to write is strong. Whatever, at least I'm updating right? Well, this chapter will be based on Yuna's POV for a short while. The POV will actually alternate between Tidus and Yuna mostly. So you all may catch a glimpse of the climax through their eyes. So here it is, the next and final chapter of Darkness Falls!

Chapter 22- Darkness Falls, Part Two: Wicked Rising ((Yuna's POV))

I found myself unable to move in that instant as the gunshot rang through my ears, the expression of hurt and betrayal, pain I had caused him, splitting my heart in two as the bullet made contact and passed into the left side of Tidus's chest. I knew I had once again regained control over my body, for the powerful presence no longer blanketed my mind, and it's voice rang no longer through my ears. Only the shot, that one shot, was audible to me. And it echoed on for eternity within my head.

Why? It was the only thought I found myself able to think as I stared blankly ahead, the gun falling from my grasp. If I had been able to find myself, I would have acted, and been by Tidus's side in an instant. But I couldn't. I was lost, trapped within a complex of emotions built like a maze in my heart. I couldn't get to him, only be pulled further away by some unseen force.

"Yuna!"

Paine's scream was like a whisper, how I knew it was a scream I didn't know. Maybe because I had just shot my only love? Killed him? Human nature, right? To scream when screaming is necessary. Or wasn't it? Perhaps screaming was unnecessary, an incorrect response to the situation. Maybe humans weren't suppose to scream at all.

Reality was bending. Things like this weren't supposed to happen, weren't supposed to be. Lovers don't shoot their loves, they don't. It's not right, it's a crime, it's a sin. And in this world, sin is unacceptable. Sin doesn't belong. And if I was a sinner, did I deserve to exist?

Finally, feeling returned to my legs and arms. The fog of questions began to clear, and in an instant I snapped back to the real world, or what I thought was. For ahead of me, breathing though barely, Tidus lay in puddle of his own blood. His own life source. Life I had taken away.

"No," I whispered as tears stung my eyes, my strength wavering. It wasn't me. I didn't do this! I had no control, it was something I couldn't have prevented. Or could I? The voice was so convincing, how do I know it truly DIDN'T convince me to do this? I thought I wasn't acting on my own, or was I really and just too blind to see it?

Finally I collapsed by his side, uncaring as my hands soaked in his blood. There was so much, so much of it. I didn't know humans had this much blood in them, it just seemed impossible. But they did, and slowly, Tidus's blood was draining.

"Tidus," I whispered, whimpering quietly as the first of many, many tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry! I d-didn't mean to! I didn't want this!" Did I? I shook the question from my head. No, I didn't.

"Y-yuna," Tidus groaned, obviously in pain. Pain I had brought him. His eyes opened to meet my own slowly, but I recoiled almost immediately as I stared into darkness. No eyes, no beautiful blue or golden pupils. Just an empty black, hole devoid of life. And I wondered if I had taken it all from him.

"I'm so sorry!" I tried to scream out my words, but was unable to as a sob rose in my throat and cut it off. "I didn't have any control! I-I couldn't stop! I w-wanted to b-but I just couldn't! I couldn't!" I pressed my head against his stomach, crying uncontrollably as my whole body was hit by wave after wave of quilt and sadness. If he died, I could never forgive myself. I could never continue living this life. And if he died, I'd die with him. Life without him was meaningless, I was meaningless. He made me whole, and no one can exist feeling incomplete.

"It's o-okay." I lifted my gaze up to meet his own, forcing my self to stay level with the terrible blackness. "Don't cry, Yuna. Please don't."

He told me not to cry. Never to cry. I wasn't supposed to cry. Then why did I still want to? How could he lay there, dying, and tell me not to cry when it was my fault? I guess It was just him. He never wanted to see my tears, only a smile. Still I couldn't bring myself to give him one.

"Forgive me," I whispered next to his ear, embracing his neck with my arms and holding him close while I bit my lip to contain another sob. I closed my eyes to stop the tears, but they refused to stop falling. They probably never would.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, my body shivering in delight at his touch to which it had gone without for many hours. But still the hold was weak, not containing the strength It once had. He was dying, fading. But I wouldn't let him go, I refused to.

I broke away which made a questioning look form on his face.

"Your not going to die here," I told him with every ounce of strength I had to sound reassuring. "I won't let you. My years as a summoner should leave me with more than enough curative spells to keep you alive. I did this and I'm going to fix it."

I glanced back quickly in Paine's direction, pleased to she was still in the world of the living as she looked back at me. I could see the uncertainty in her eye, the distrust, but I ignored it. She had every right to have doubt at the moment, the events hadn't made me appear very loyal. Yet I knew she somehow was aware I wasn't myself in that instant, and if she didn't, I prayed she'd soon figure it out.

I turned my attention back to Tidus whose frown had been replaced by a calm smile, and I hope he believed I could pull it off. I hope he still trusted me, still loved me. But I couldn't figure that out, not now, I would be wasting time only. And every second counted.

"Stay still," I ordered while pressing my bloodied palm against his wound, concentrating my energies upon searching for the bullet that had caused this. It wasn't there, to my own, and Tidus's fortune, passing through, and causing no seriously internal damage. With that task completed, I hastily drew to my next goal, which was healing the wound itself. I had much experience when it came to healing gunshot wounds, and any type of wound for that matter, so it was nothing new to me. But difficult no less, and draining. I'd pull through.

I could feel the magical powers coursing through my fingertips and flowing into the hole made by the bullet, mending the separated flesh and bone slowly. The process was tiring, and depleting my magic with every passing moment rapidly. But I wouldn't give in, not until-

"Ahh," I impulsively screamed as a pair of strong hands gripped my shoulders violently, sending pain coursing through my arms and flinging me back across the platform. I hit the ground hard, rolling as the force of the throw left me unable to stop, and powerless to react. Finally, I came to a halt. I shock off any pain I felt as anger coursed through my veins, forcing my eyes to focus upon my attacker as I willed to stand. "Gallant."

Gallant's seemingly everlasting smirk made me flinch, his arrogance portrayed clearly by the gleam in his eye. For some reason he looked pleased, happy, as he approached me at a slow place, blood smeared all over his face and pouring still. He looked terrible, more than before. But after the beatings he has taken, how could he not? How could even bare to stand?

"Well, Summoner," he regarded me with a laugh, confusing me all the more. "Now look what you've gone and did. For one moment, you at last let your heart be spoken, and then continue on with the lies and deceit immediately after. You shoot the man responsible for your suffering in an effort to extract your revenge, only to regret it a moment after and attempt to keep him alive. How so terribly sad."

"You," I hissed as rage made my body twitch. It was him! He made me do it! He forced me to injure Tidus! It was inhuman. Did this man feel no remorse? Was he a man at all? "You made me do it! You're the one who forced me to fire!"

"Did I force you?" He asked innocently, tilting his head to the side with a confused expression.

"Yes!" I couldn't contain myself from yelling, this beast still continued to mock me! He knew perfectly well he was the one responsible, so why did he persist in playing these games with me? Why?

Another of his chuckles rose within the air, that sinister and annoying laughter, obviously taunting me. "Well, I had no idea. I was under the impression you had finally decided to be honest for once. Such a shame! I was admiring you there for a minute, Yuna."

"No! Don't say another word!"

Gallant sneered, at my anger or in his own twisted amusement, I'll never know. "Can't face the truth? I just gave you the push you needed, you're the one who pulled the trigger."

"That's a lie," I yelled out again, trying to push his words away. He was lying, I'd never do this. Would I? I know my heart is pure, and I'd never shot someone, especially someone I love, out of hate! I believed. "Your lying."

"You sound doubtful." And he was right. I did. I was doubting myself, my heart, and my love. Was I the woman I thought I was? Was I truly? Or maybe, just maybe, I was a woman completely different. I couldn't find the answer, it was nowhere in sight! I searched the depths of my heart and soul and beyond, but nothing was waiting for me. Nothing.

"Did I," I whimpered out loud, struggling within as I sought to end the conflict between who I believed I was and the person I truly was inside. Maybe they were one in the same, or two separate people. "Maybe…I did. But, no! I couldn't ever do that. I couldn't, not to him."

"You'd be surprised how easily it is to bring someone harm," again Gallant's voice came to my ears, amused no longer, cold and serious. He meant it. I could tell, he wasn't lying.

He could have been right, he might just be. Could my beliefs have blinded to me? No! I couldn't keep thinking like this. My mind was being torn apart, drawing close to a decision and then backing away from it. I had to chose, I wasn't the one who shot him. I was me. The me that he controlled, that made me speak words that weren't mine and made me feel emotions that didn't belong in my heart. He had defiled my soul by tainting my body with his presence. This monster, this beast! He couldn't be allowed to live on anymore!

"You monster, your sick!"

He seemed to be taken slightly by surprise by my comment, his eyes widening momentarily before narrowing once more in annoyance. "Am I the monster? Or did you forget. You sacrificed Rikku to get to me, and sacrificed Paine once you arrived to get to Tidus. What makes us so different? Tell me, what truly keeps a summoner, who would sacrifice her own guardians to reach her goal, from being a monster? What makes you," he paused, his voice low and menacing. "any different from me?"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!"

My eyes turned, heart thumping in it's chest, as my ears caught the sound of a crack, through the corner of my eye watching as Gallant sailed through the air, Tidus's arm extended while his body flared within the center of a burst of golden energy.

****

(( Tidus's POV ))

I could feel the power coursing through my veins as the tingling in my knuckles passed from the punch I had delivered, successfully sending Gallant's face into the marble stone that supported us. The wound I had received stung slightly, having not been entirely healed by Yuna. But at least the bleeding had stopped. For Gallant had attempted to fill Yuna's head with his lies, I wouldn't allow it. I refused.

"Don't ever," I breathed, allowing my arm to lower. "talk with her like that again. Actually, just don't talk with her at all."

I saw and heard Gallant cough, spitting up a large splotch of blood from my attack. I knew he wouldn't stay down, no, not him. After all I had done to cause him harm, he was no where near slowing down. He would keep coming, until one of us lay dead.

"What is the matter?" He asked me weakly, seeming to stand with great difficulty before facing me once more with a hateful glare. "She's the one who shot you, the one who put the bullet through your chest. Why direct your anger towards me when she is the culprit RESPONSIBLE!"

I was flung back suddenly as a surge of power stung my mind, hitting my head with a sharp pain. I groaned as I struggled to stay on my feet, the ground beneath me passing by in a blur from the sheer force of the attack. I had never been mentally hit before, it was new. And damn it was painful. This jackass just kept surprising me by the second. Maybe it was my turn to do some tricks?

I found my footing once more and stopped, breathing heavily as I let my chin fall against my chest. This bastard would pay for that, just like everything else he deserved to die for.

"You never, ever should have touched her, or made her feel like that," I spoke out loud, making my voice hard and angry. "I know you were controlling her when she shot me. She reeked of your presence! It took me awhile to realize it, but by that time, I guess it was to late. But now I have the chance to return the favor."

Something inside told me to reach out with my mind, and I obeyed it. I felt as though I wasn't myself, for my thoughts were to locate the path his mental energy had followed. And awkwardly enough, I did. What came next I couldn't help but feel excitement at, for a great pressure built up in my head, growing and growing until the point it felt like my mind would burst! I wanted it to stop! And then it released. In one, instant it was there, and then gone, retracing the path of his attack and hit by one of my own, my first no less, mental attack. But unlike when he hit me with his, he didn't stay standing.

"Ahhh," he screamed out as he immediately lost his ground, soaring back further and further away as though Sin himself had swatted him with it's paw. I felt pleased, happy, watching him hurtle through the air like a missile, hitting the ground hardly and skidding even longer. Then he stopped. I could still her his grunts of pain and effort as once again he struggled to stand, and I immediately began to amass another blast of mental energy to end it all. But then I stopped. And I hate myself for doing it.

"You," he began as he stood once more, turning to face me with glazed eyes. "You fools. Y-you think you have b-beaten me? C-conquered a god? Fools, just fools. Even if I cannot use your body to harness Oblivion's power, Tidus, nothing changes! He will return, regardless of his form!" Then he went silent, his face twisting in a bloodied grin. "And so it ends."

I glanced to Yuna briefly, he regarded me with a look of confusion. I, too, was lost. What did he mean? If Oblivion could just return in any form, why go through all this trouble to capture me? And then I remembered. Because I was the best choice. Because any other could not contain the maximum of his power, because I was a dream.

I hurried my gaze back upon Gallant, and then watched in surprise, as he slowly took a step back, and began to fall.

"The end begins today! Farwell Spira, hello hell!"

And then he was gone. Disappeared from my sight. And I stood helpless, unable to act. I could have made a run, or attempted to manipulate him into stopping. But it was too late. He was gone, with his words echoing through the air.

Suddenly, the wind around us began to tug at our bodies. A streak of lightning spreading across the dark skies, a boom of thunder following shortly after. And then there was pain. I found myself collapsing immediately, tugging at my shirt as my heart burned. It was unbearable. This pain. I wanted it to stop, it had to. It was tearing my apart! But it was only the beginning, from then my head was hit by a jolt.

****

(( Normal POV ))

Yuna watched as her lover lay on the ground, shaking violently. She didn't know what was happening, couldn't understand. He had been fine just moments ago, and then he had collapsed, his expression filled with immense pain. But there was nothing to cause it. Nothing had hit him, that she could see. Yet then again, Tidus had finished Gallant by hitting him with some unseen force. Was that why he was suffering now?

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to face the person behind her with a start. "Paine!"

The dark warrior stood behind her, regarding her companion with a smirk and nodding briefly, one gloved hand covering the wound on her side. "We need to get out of here," she spoke seriously, the smirk fading into a look of concern.

"Why?"

"Something's just not right."

Yuna blinked before nodding, agreeing with her. Indeed something was amiss. The air, no, everything around them had become somehow…disturbed. For what reason she was completely without thought, and ignored it for the better. "Let's get Tidus and go."

But they weren't given the time. Suddenly, a burst of immense energy erupt from the crater in which Gallant had fallen. Massive, transparent tentacles rose into the air, lashing about wildly at nothing while a monstrous roar seemed to shatter the sound barrier itself, making Yuna and Paine flinch as they made a run for Tidus's fallen body.

"What's happening?" Yuna asked in panic. But Paine didn't answer her question.

"We need to get out of here," Paine spoke while scopping Tidus up in her arms and making a dash for the exit.

Yuna followed in silence, worriedly looking at Tidus's face which was now blank and emotionless, which made her feel assured he was suffering no more. Even the energy that surrounded him had faded. And then, taking a glimpse back to the where the tentacles lashed about and the energy flared, something caught her eye, and she stopped.

Paine hadn't gone a few steps ahead before she noticed Yuna was following her no longer, not moving at the least, standing still with her back turned to the direction she was supposed to be heading. "Yuna, come on!" But she didn't respond.

"Damnit," the dark warrior swore before running to Yuna's side and looking to what had caught the Summoner's attention. And she almost dropped Tidus's body on the spot.

Ahead of them, where their nemesis had fallen and been presumeably dead, a dark figure stood in the center of the chaos. The tentacles that now lashed about in the air sprouting from his back, his eyes filled with nothing more than pure evil. It was Gallant. But something was different.

"Now what?" Paine growled threateningly, readying herself to avoid any attack he flung. But he just stood there, suspended in mid-air, gazing down upon them from high above.

"1000 years," his voice rang out, cracked and inhuman. A voice distorted, sounding like how Sin would sound had he been capable of speaking. "and now freedom. I have been released, at long last." He admired his hands briefly before continuing. "But left to enjoy it within this pitiful form. Gallant's body was not meant to contain my power, and the fool sought to attempt it either way. He should have known, should have be smarter than this. But he was only human, and a pawn in my game."

"Who are you?" Yuna yelled out, the possibilties running through her head rapidly.

"I am the darkness that exists within everything and nothing," He responded while fixating his gaze upon her slender frame. "I am the evil your hearts contain within it's shadows. I am," he paused once again as suddenly a series of horrific screams filled the air, dark, shapeless creatures, thousands of them, flying through the hole and spreading out through the air. "OBLIVION!"

"Let's go," Paine yelled above the noise while turning to run, pleased for the first time as the airship, the Celsius, hovered to the side of the temple. The marble platform began to break, tiles falling within as cracks began to decorate it's surface.

"Come on," Baralai screamed as Gippal and Nooj stood at his side, waving them on over. "We must go!"

Paine and Yuna nodded and immediately began to dash for the Celsius, running with everything they had as the ground collapsed behind them. And then they leapt. As soon as their feet left the ground, the ground was no more, giving way to a big empty abyss to which awaited them if they failed to make the jump. Yuna closed her eyes, stretching out her legs as she waited for either her feet to touch something solid or fall into the darkness below. And then she felt the hard surface of the Celsius and meet the deck with a roll.

Tidus lay beside her, unconscious, as Paine set him down, the Celsius immediately taking off to escape the swarm of dark beings that began to close around them. And then Yuna stood. One last time, she turned to face the temple which began to collapse where they once where, where Rikku had fallen. And glanced to Gippal, whose face seemed to basically say he knew what had happened.

"It seems," Nooj began while closing his eyes and shaking his head, unaffected by the terrible screams that echoed from behind as the creatures began their assault upon the diggers. "we have failed."

For the first time, Yuna, Spira's savior, had failed to protect it. The Collector had warned her, and told her that this time she had to make a choice. And if she chose the wrong one, the outcome was this. And this alone. In her sadness, Yuna turned away and walked over to Tidus side, setting down and resting his head in her lap.

'But for you,' Yuna thought in her head. 'It was something I had to risk.'

And then she cried. The savior had become the executioner...

Author's Note: Duh dum! Here it is people, the ending to Darkness Falls! But don't start crying your eyes out yet, for there's still a sequel coming your way! Which I'll probably have up by tommorow or Tuesday. Will, tune in for it and leave me a damn good review for this chapter! n.n Ciao!


End file.
